El destino nos hizo Hermanos
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Jule y Kurapika, dos gotas de agua, almas gemelas que han debido separarse al ir en busca de sus propios caminos. Jule conoce la verdadera historia de su amado hermano mientras que su intrincado corazón lucha por olvidar la seductora mirada de quien la abandonó. ¿Podrá Jule detener a Kurapika antes de que cometa una locura? ¿Podrá olvidar aquellos encantadores ojos dorados?
1. Monedas Jule Kurapika

_**Sí, mátenme y que no deje crías xD otro fanfic de mi autoría n.n aunque debo decir que la idea original no es mía. El personaje de Jule no me pertenece, es de mi amiga Cata *-* esta tierna historia viene de su cabeza, yo solo la amoldé y la convertí en esto n.n espero que la sigan y que la entiendan bien, quiero reflejar el verdadero sentido de la amistad y la hermandad en esta historia *o* **_

_**Repito, Cata es la autora, yo solo su editora n.n **_

_**Besos, besos y enamorense de este tierno Kurapika ^.^**_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Monedas. Jule. Kurapika.<strong>

_-…pero…trabajé toda la noche…-dijo el chico con ojos sorprendidos observando las monedas que el vendedor había puesto en sus manos_

_-te alcanza para almorzar, no seas malagradecido…_

_-señor…_

_-puedes marcharte, chico…regresa en la noche si deseas una paga mejor_

_-¡exijo el mismo dinero que le dio a los demás…! Trabajé el doble que ellos_

_-escucha pequeño, deberías agradecer que te di un puesto…solo vete y no regreses si no estás conforme_

_-¡quiero mi dinero…! No puedo vivir con lo que me dio_

_-¿y qué esperabas? ¿Ser millonario por acarrear cajas una noche?-rió sarcástico entrando nuevamente a la tienda_

_-¡oiga, escúcheme…!-gritó golpeando la puerta que se había cerrado frente a su nariz-¡señor…!-insistió notando sus manos magulladas y adoloridas._

_Nuevamente sintió sus ojos llorosos y esos deseos de haber muerto dos semanas atrás. La vida en este mundo no era como él imaginaba, claro que no, solo había encontrado desprecio y tortura por parte de las gente insensible que no se daba el tiempo de mirarlo un momento y darse cuenta de lo pequeño e indefenso que era. Solo lo pasaban a llevar sin fijarse en lo perdido que estaba dentro de aquella gran ciudad._

_Llevaba seis días merodeando en aquel lugar, conseguía unas cuantas monedas solo para comer un poco de pan y un vaso con refresco; no le daba para más. Tenía solo 12 años y al parecer su apariencia no agradaba a las personas de la ciudad. Tal vez lo creían un vagabundo o un niño loco._

_Kurapika no entendía el rechazo de quienes pasaban a su alrededor. Él solo quería encontrar un camino definido sin tener que regresar al bosque._

_Se apoyó en la misma puerta del vendedor de porcelanas esperando a que abriera y le entregara el resto del dinero. No había dormido cargando sobre su espalda las pesadas cajas desde el muelle junto a otros dos hombres quienes no se esforzaron por aminorar su trabajo, al contrario, se divirtieron bebiendo sin moverse de su lugar diciéndole que si llevaba más cajas, la paga sería más alta._

_Ahora entendía que no era así. Ni siquiera le habían pagado lo acordado._

_-…maldición…-se dijo levantándose con el cuerpo lánguido. Tenía mucho sueño y hambre, además, un viento frío corría por la ciudad anunciando una lluvia nocturna. No sabía dónde pasar la noche, había dormido en el parque aquellos días y no le gustaba la idea de algún callejón; le asustaban._

_Pasó toda la mañana caminando con su bolso a cuestas lanzando las monedas al aire para cogerlas nuevamente con sus manos. Buscaba un lugar donde comer un buen desayuno o lo que le alcanzara, pensaba que quizás era mejor dormir antes de gastar lo poco que tenía pero su estómago gruñía demasiado como para decir no a las albóndigas asadas que freían en la esquina de la plaza._

_Se relamió los labios echando a correr hacia la chica que vendía las brochetas, colocó las monedas sobre sus manos y la miró con ojos llorosos. No sabía contar muy bien ese dinero pero sabía que no le alcanzaba para las que quería, solo le sostuvo la mirada con la expresión de súplica y el estómago hambriento._

_-…puedo darte cuatro si quieres…-dijo ella con dulzura volviendo a dejar las monedas en las manos de Kurapika-será un regalo…-le sonrió entregándole las cuatro brochetas con albóndigas asadas_

_El niño las contempló un instante saboreándolas solo con sentir su olor, guardó el dinero y probó la primera glorificándose con la sensación de comida en su boca._

_-¡…gracias…!-le dijo a la chica antes de partir corriendo a un lugar tranquilo donde comer_

_Un tumulto de personas aplaudiendo llamó su atención. Dobló el camino dirigiéndose hacia ellos mientras empezaba la segunda brocheta con el rostro manchado de salsa. _

_El alboroto lo formaba una niña, tendría con suerte su edad y parecía muy frágil por su aspecto delicado._

_Estaba de pie sobre una caja de madera sonriendo alegremente y haciendo reverencias a quienes elogiaban su talento. Frente a la caja había un bolso negro con dinero en él, también un abrigo rojo estaba doblado en junto. _

_La chica de pronto empezó a cantar dulcemente una melodía llenadora y suave. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo y bastante alborotado como si lo llevara al viento. Lucía unos bellos ojos azules, grandes, carismáticos y cálidos. Su sonrisa era tierna e inocente, le faltaba un premolar y sus dientes delanteros no estaban bien alineados. Tenía una piel muy blanca y tersa aunque aquel día parecía un poco sucia con el vestido empolvado._

_Kurapika dejó de comer en cuanto ella abrió la boca para cantar; una albóndiga cayó sobre su zapato derecho sin que se diera cuenta y su ropa se salpicó con aceite. Su expresión de bobería al verla llamó la atención de algunos niños dentro de la multitud lo que produjo que su rostro se sonrojara cuando se dio cuenta que era blanco de burla de algunos. Intentó guardar la compostura y oyó con atención la voz de la jovencita. Se impresionó de su increíble talento y de la forma angelical de su expresión, seguramente podría cautivar a cualquier con esa tierna mirada._

_Se quedó de pie observándola con atención. Recordó que tenía hambre y acabó las brochetas rápidamente mientras miraba ingenuamente los ojos de esa chica._

_Cuando acabó su breve función, las personas se alejaron sin dejarle mucho a cambio. Kurapika le dio lo que tenía en sus manos y le sonrió amistosamente antes de ir con el resto de la gente. Pensaba en buscar un trabajo estable, no creía que contrataran a un niño de 12 años pero al menos lo intentaría o se ganaría la vida de algún modo. Sabía lo que quería hacer de su vida ahora que estaba solo, huérfano y sin amigos en el mundo…pero para todo necesitaba dinero y comida._

_Llegó a unos estrechos callejones a los que no había alcanzado nunca, tuvo un poco de temor aunque no lo suficiente para hacer que retrocediera. Caminaba lentamente y sin pausa, miraba a su alrededor observando detalles de la ciudad. Su expresión era serena e infantil, casi ingenua, sin embargo, tenía alerta los 5 sentidos y cada movimiento a su alrededor no pasaba inadvertido._

_Kurapika era un niño pero su capacidad física y mental superaba con creces las de un chico normal, desde que tenía memoria sabía defenderse por sí mismo y ocupaba su tiempo libre leyendo lo que tuviese a mano. Su ley de vida era la más simple y complicada de todas, vivía a fuerzas de la naturaleza y el corazón complementando con su dominio intelectual y racional que a veces se convertía en su mayor cualidad y defecto. No soñaba con grandes cosas como lo hacía meses atrás, tampoco deseaba ser feliz, solo quería cumplir con la misión que se había autoimpuesto y creía que con ello alcanzaría su fin. _

_Aun, con su corazón dividido entre la bondad y la negrura de la venganza, no alcanzaba a divisar lo impredecible de la vida. No se daba cuenta de su vaga visión del mundo, tampoco comprendía la razón de su existencia. No quería hacerlo. Solo cumpliría su deber y luego viviría lo que tuviera que vivir._

_Simple y complejo. Cruel y sádico. Así veía su futuro. No veía ni luz ni oscuridad, solo una vida sin un sentido real._

_Se detuvo en medio de la calle sintiendo el viento correr a su alrededor, la tarde se había vuelto muy silenciosa y brumosa. El ambiente era tenso._

_De pronto un fuerte empujón lo tiró contra el piso mientras veía correr ágilmente a una chica rubia que había salido del callejón. Tras ella, un hombre alto y fornido, peligrosamente corpulento corría intentando cogerla._

_En el tanto que Kurapika se levantaba, el hombre alcanzó a la chica y la tomó del brazo revisando el bolso que llevaba sobre su abrigo rojo. Ella estaba quieta sin poder siquiera respirar por el miedo que le causaba, se dejó golpear y humillar por el poco dinero que su agresor había encontrado en su bolso. Prefería hacerlo antes que arriesgarse a perder su vida._

_-…vi todo el dinero que te echaste encima, ¿Dónde está?-inquirió él jalándola del cabello con violencia_

_-es todo lo que tengo…-sollozó la pequeña revisando sus bolsillos para entregarle el par de billetes que le quedaban_

_-oh…eso está mejor… ¿acaso tienes más por allí…?-preguntó con una sonrisa morbosa antes de cogerla por la cintura_

_No pudo hacer nada más ya una fuerte patada en el mentón lo mareó al instante, un segundo más tarde su mandíbula se trisaba a causa de un puñete en el rostro. Solo alcanzó a ver un par de furiosos ojos azules junto a un menudo cuerpo que en solo dos golpes lo dejó en el suelo._

_-…maldito…mocoso…-susurró queriendo levantarse_

_Kurapika frunció el ceño y giró sobre sí pateándole la cabeza, luego suspiró molesto y le quitó el dinero que tenía en sus manos._

_-…ten…es tuyo…-le dijo a la chica rubia que estaba sentada en el piso detrás de él con los ojos llorosos y el miedo pintado en sus bellos ojos_

_-…gra…gracias…-tartamudeó intentando levantarse sin tambalearse_

_-de nada…-sonrió amablemente-deberías andar con más cuidado…creo que estos lugares son peligrosos_

_-vivo en una de estas casas…-dijo ella con un gesto de vergüenza mientras suaves gotas empezaban a desbordarse de las nubes_

_-oh…_

_-de todas formas soy nueva aquí…-sonrió acomodándose el abrigo-…gracias…eres muy fuerte a pesar de verte tan chiquito_

_La chica rió y lo miró con dulzura._

_-soy Jule…-se presentó-…te vi en la tarde mientras cantaba, aun tienes salsa en el rostro…-dijo sin aguantar su risa al verlo pasarse las manos por la cara con urgencia-¿Cómo te llamas…?_

_El chico guardó silencio como si meditara su respuesta._

_-…Kurapika…_

_-qué nombre tan extraño…suena a bosques silvestres_

_Él sonrió con melancolía, en realidad había nacido en medio de un bosque…aunque era la primera vez que le decían algo parecido._

_La lluvia empezó a golpear fuertemente mojándolos rápidamente._

_-…ven…-Jule lo jaló de la muñeca y lo llevó corriendo por medio de las pequeñas calles en busca de su refugio-¡rápido…!_

_Kurapika la miró con profunda sorpresa…solo pudo seguirla contagiándose de la risa que de pronto soltó la chica._

_Llegaron pronto a un edificio donde entraron por la puerta trasera. El niño no sabía si estaban haciendo lo correcto, solo sabía que no debía soltar la mano de Jule o acabaría perdido._

_Al entrar se encontraron con la recepción de una celebración de bodas, había muchas luces y arreglos florares, también largas mesas con bandejas llenas de canapés, frutas, dulces, tortas…parecía un paraíso de la comida. Jule le cubrió la boca a Kurapika apostándose detrás de una columna de la escalera. Se quedó quita un instante y luego se deslizó sigilosamente bajo una mesa ocultándose bajo el mantel. Sin que Kurapika alcanzara a darse cuenta Jule ya corría con él de la mano escaleras arriba llevando en su regazo una bandeja llena de tortas y pan dulce. El rubio no había dicho una palabra, no podía hacer más que observarla y seguirla sin preguntar a dónde._

_-…shhh…-le advirtió como si hubiera hablaba mientras corría con su pie un mueble de madera que cubría un agujero en la pared. Deslizó la bandeja a través de él y luego se agachó entrando a gatas hacia el interior del orificio-…ven…-lo llamó al verlo quieto_

_Kurapika se agachó apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas, miró hacia el frente y avanzó sin cuidado al darse cuenta que el agujero daba con una habitación del hotel al que habían entrado._

_Se puso de pie y Jule corrió desde dentro del cuarto el mueble de madera cubriendo nuevamente la abertura en la pared._

_-…debes guardar silencio…-susurró levantándose con cuidado-nadie sabe que estamos aquí…_

_-está bien…-asintió el chico_

_-se ve delicioso…-dijo emocionada sentándose sobre la cama con la bandeja en sus manos. _

_Kurapika seguía de pie junto a la pared cuando Jule empezó a tragar los pasteles ensuciándose el rostro y la cara con crema. En verdad parecía haber perdido toda la esencia principesca que él creyó ver en ella horas atrás. Tragó saliva sintiendo deseos de probar algún bocado._

_-…oh…-Jule lo miró de pronto recordando que estaba allí-…perdón…-rió dejando sobre la bandeja el pastel que iba a morder-la mitad es tuya…-le sonrió invitándolo a sentarse a su lado_

_El rubio dio un paso sin mucha convicción y luego avanzó hacia ella quedando de pie ante la chica. Tomó un pan dulce y se lo metió a la boca sin alcanzar a tragar antes de coger un pastel de frutilla. _

_Parecía increíble cómo el hambre cambiaba las actitudes de ambos chicos. Durante 5 minutos no hablaron ni se miraron…solo se dedicaron a comer casi sin respirar lo que quedaba en la bandeja._

_-…oye, Kurapika…-dijo Jule echándose sobre la cama con la barriga llena-¿…vives solo como yo…?_

_-sí…-respondió él aun relamiéndose los dedos con crema_

_-oh… ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo? Es triste estar sola…no tengo nadie con quien hablar_

_-…Jule…-el niño la miró sufriendo una ráfaga de rubor en sus mejillas._

_La chica era completamente inocente en su petición, su corazón era tan infantil como su mente…a diferencia de la de Kurapika que más bien parecía un chico de 15 años y no se le hacía difícil comprender lo "inadecuado" de la proposición. Acaban de conocerse y cruzar un par de palabras, no era correcto que aceptara._

_-¿no quieres…?-ella lo miró profundamente decepcionada con sus bellos ojos azules_

_-…no creo que…deba hacerlo…_

_-hm…ya veo…-susurró sobándose el estómago_

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-12… ¿y tú?_

_-…12…_

_-oh…te ves un poco menor_

_-"¿menor…?"-se preguntó Kurapika con asombro. Siempre había creído lo contrario. _

_Jule se levantó cerrando la ventana y tomó un camisón de debajo de la almohada; se cogió el vestido por los bordes con intención de quitárselos…pero se detuvo al notar que él seguía mirándola con esos ojos grandes ojos azules idénticos a los suyos. _

_Kurapika dio un respingo y se volteó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos; no sabía cómo actuar, en realidad nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica que no fuera de su pueblo y se le hacía extraño conocer a una niña tan confiada._

_Cuando miró por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que Jule ya se había cambiado de ropa y peinaba su cabello canturreando una canción. Solo con verla predecía su estilo extrovertido de vida y la inocencia reinaba en su esencia. _

_A cada segundo se sentía más incómodo._

_-¡me encantan los días de lluvia…!-dijo ella girando sobre sí con las manos en alto-son frescos y puros… ¿a ti no, Kurapika?_

_-…no…me deprimen-dijo fríamente cortando las alitas que ya alzaban a Jule sobre el suelo respecto a él_

_-oh…qué mal…-susurró sentándose sobre la cama con los pies colgando-…hay otra cama en el cuarto de en junto-le sonrió apuntando la puerta junto al armario-no creas que te dejaré durmiendo en el suelo…-rió_

_-…gracias…-le sonrió dirigiéndose al lugar indicado_

_-¡recuerda no hacer ruido…!_

_Kurapika la miró con la gota en la sien…estuvo a punto de decirle que era ella quien gritaba y él con suerte había abierto la boca._

_Se dejó caer sobre la cama escuchando a Jule cantar suavemente una canción en un idioma extranjero, la chica caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de tararear. Kurapika poco a poco fue sintiendo la cabeza pesada y los ojos cansados; un sueño profundo lo alcanzó rápidamente dejándolo vulnerable. Estaba de espaldas sobre la cama, ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos o el morral que llevaba cruzado sobre el pecho…escuchando la dulce voz de Jule se perdió en los brazos de Morfeo._

* * *

><p>Se revolvió en la cama sintiendo la luz del sol sobre su rostro, a lo lejos sentía el tono de su teléfono marcando las 7:00 de la mañana. Bostezó abiertamente estirando los brazos mientras buscaba aun medio dormido su celular en el velador. El estúpido aparato resbaló cayendo contra el suelo.<p>

El rubio suspiró desanimado mirando el techo blanco de su alcoba, se echó el flequillo hacia atrás sobándose los ojos con las manos.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama buscando con su pie el teléfono que había ido a parar debajo de la mesita de noche, lo cogió y apagó la alarma apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas.

Otro nuevo día.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y acabó acostándose nuevamente. Era un día frío y lluvioso, deprimente y gris. No le gustaban para nada los días que influían de esa forma en su carácter.

-Kurapika…hey, ¿estás despierto? Kurapika-llamaron desde la puerta golpeando fuertemente

Frunció el ceño abrazando la almohada con capricho, solo quería 5 minutos más en la cama…luego se levantaría de todas formas.

-Kurapika… ¡voy a entrar!

-…Dios…paciencia…-se dijo dando un suspiro mientras ocultaba su cabeza bajo la almohada.

-…hey… ¿estás despierto…?-preguntó el chico alto que acababa de entrar y que parecía sorprendido de encontrarlo aun en la cama

-sí…-dijo resignado antes de sentarse en la cama dando un bostezo-¿desde cuándo entras sin permiso, Leorio?

-…pensé que estarías despierto, siempre te levantas mucho antes que yo. Además, te llegó una carta

-¿carta…? ¿De quién?

-no tiene remitente…-dijo sacando el sobre blanco de su bolsillo que solo decía _Para Kurapika_, en el reverso

-dámela

-…claro…-sonrió sin entregársela del todo. Se resistió cuando el rubio cogió el sobre y se acercó con una mirada pícara-… ¿es de tu novia…?-le preguntó haciéndolo sonrojar al instante-… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho, eh…? ¿Es linda…?

-no seas idiota, no tengo tiempo para mujeres…-le respondió quitando bruscamente la carta de las manos de Leorio.

-bien…te espero en el comedor, recuerda que debemos ir temprano a la universidad

-…ok, ok…-dijo vagamente abriendo el sobre con rapidez. No era precisamente una carta…sino dos fotografías: en la primera se veía una niña rubia con una coleta alta junto a un chico de grandes ojos azules con un sombrero gracioso en su cabeza, sonreían a la cámara junto a la entrada de un circo; en la segunda, los mismos niños un poco mayores, de unos 16 años junto a dos chicos y una chica más, lucían el mismo uniforme escolar gris con celeste. En ambas fotografías ella reía abiertamente mientras él solo mostraba una dulce expresión de alegría con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. La chica parecía extrovertida, él mucho más tímido.

Kurapika observaba las imágenes con los labios separados y secos, cientos de recuerdos que había querido olvidar golpearon su cabeza haciéndole doler el corazón.

-…Jule…-susurró sin dejar observar la chica rubia que posaba a su lado con esa viveza marcada en sus ojos tan iguales a los suyos.

Agachó la mirada sonriendo dulcemente, no recordaba a su amada Jule…la había dejado en el pasado y había vuelto a su presente por alguna razón. No entendía cómo habían llegado aquellas fotografías a ese lugar…pero le llenó un hueco en su corazón recuperarlas. Deseó más que nunca volver a verla.

**_*w* os ha gustado? a mí me encanta n.n _**

**_Besos desde Chile y espero actualizar pronto todas mis historias :) _**


	2. Hijos

_**Shiii *-* volví :) Espero les vaya gustando n.n **_

_**Gracias a las chicas que me leen :)**_

**2. Hijos**

_Jule estornudó llamando la atención del rubio que estaba de brazos cruzados a su lado. Kurapika solo la miró de reojo y siguió con la vista en frente remarcando su enojo. Estaba molesto y ella parecía no darse cuenta._

_-¿ya puedo hablarte…?-preguntó la niña con voz congestionada mientras gesticulaba una débil sonrisa_

_-…no_

_-oh… ¿y por qué estás enojado?_

_Kurapika resopló dándole a entender que su pregunta lo enfadaba aun más. _

_Llevaban varios minutos sentados al borde del ventanal de la habitación con los pies colgando hacia la calle sintiendo el frío viento de aquella mañana luego de la nevada de la noche. Jule en verdad no sabía por qué se había enojado tanto, solo había salido a las 3 de la madrugada a caminar llevando consigo el morral de Kurapika, tenía curiosidad de saber que llevaba siempre consigo y creía que era la oportunidad perfecta, sin embargo, no había alcanzado a ver nada porque se lo robaron en plena calle sin poder hacer nada ¿Qué iba a hacer ella contra esos tipos malos? _

_Suspiró intranquila, el chico parecía no querer perdonarla y ya lo quería mucho como para dejarlo ir._

_-… ¿me perdonas?-preguntó buscando sus ojos azules-…por favor…_

_-¿sabes cuántas cosas perdí…? ¡Muchas…! Si me hubieses pedido te las hubiera mostrado, Jule_

_-de verdad lo siento…-tosió tapándose la boca con las manos-no volverá a pasar…_

_-claro que no, no tengo nada más…-suspiró relajando al fin sus brazos-¿te sientes mal?-preguntó consciente de la tos y estornudos de la muchacha_

_-no…-sonrió feliz de saberse disculpada_

_-… ¿no tienes fiebre?_

_-no lo sé…-rió levantándose al borde de la barandilla antes de saltar hacia el interior de la habitación en busca de su abrigo-mi garganta no está muy bien…creo que deberás cantar más que yo-le dijo calzándose unas botas que parecían quedarle grandes_

_Kurapika hizo una mueca de desagrado. No sabía en qué momento había aceptado cantar con la chica rubia en la calle, no se creía muy apto para ese tipo de cosas aunque Jule siempre lo felicitaba y a la gente le enternecía verlos juntos, por lo que ganaban un dinero decente para sobrevivir juntos cada día. _

_El chico llevaba cerca de un mes al lado de Jule, ya sabía la rutina de todos los días: levantarse, desayunar un poco de leche con algunas galletas, salir a la calle, gastarse las cuerdas vocales, sufrir de hambre hasta la tarde, comprar un plato de comida, leche y galletas, gastarse las cuerdas vocales un poco más, sonreír a la gente con inocencia y volver a la habitación por la puerta trasera intentando hacer el menor ruido. Era una vida simple pero a Kurapika empezaba a molestarle verse como un niño méndigo por las calles, además, no sabía mucho de Jule, solo que tenía su edad y que había estudiado música en una famosa escuela…sin embargo, había un vacío inmenso en sus dulces ojos que no sabía interpretar y le inquietaba querer saber qué escondía, cómo siendo tan pequeña había ido a parar a aquella situación._

_-¡mira qué lindo gatito…!-gritó Jule abalanzándose sobre la baranda para coger al felino blanco que se había posado junto a Kurapika. El chico sostuvo a su amiga del brazo, por un instante creyó que saltaría al vacío-¿me lo puedo quedar?_

_-…puede ser de alguien…_

_-yo lo quiero…-sonrió tiernamente abrazándose al gato con fuerza antes de volver a toser secamente_

_-no me gustan_

_-¡me da igual…! Es mío…-dijo orgullosa mientras se metía el animal dentro del abrigo dispuesta a salir_

_Kurapika suspiró y la siguió hacia la salida que los llevaba a la parte trasera del hotel. No recordaba haber visto nevar nunca en su vida, era la primera vez que se paraba sobre la nieve y se sentía extrañamente emocionado. Jule saltaba y giraba con su nuevo amigo cantando como de costumbre. No sabía qué tipo de sentimiento había enlazado con ella, pero le gustaba verla feliz, riendo y creía que no hallaría chica más bella que Jule, pensaba que por esa razón había elegido dejar de deambular por el continente y quedarse junto a la chica. Ella solo le había agradecido protegiéndolo de la lluvia un mes atrás, nunca le había dicho que se quedara o se fuera…simplemente había hecho que Kurapika se acostumbrara a su presencia aunque ninguno de los dos comprendía que la necesidad que los unía era exactamente la misma razón que mantenía sus ojos a veces oscuros y tristes. _

_-deja al pobre animal…-dijo el rubio acercándose a la niña-te puede hacer daño_

_-Hul me quiere…-sonrió ella alzando al gato por los aires para cogerlo nuevamente en sus brazos_

_-¿Hul…?_

_-sí, así se llama…-afirmó siendo sorprendida por un par de estornudos-…ah…_

_-…Jule… ¿Por qué no nos quedamos hoy? Estás enferma_

_-no, ahora tenemos que cuidar de Hul y necesitaremos más leche…y ahora comida de gato_

_-te digo que dejes al gato, no nos alcanzará_

_-claro que sí…confía en mí…-sonrió tomándolo de la mano antes de empezar a caminar hacia la ciudad-hoy es día de familia…salen todos juntos, hay que encantar a los niños y sus padres abrirán la billetera_

_-…pero está casi lloviendo, no habrá mucho público_

_-oh…ya verás que sí…-volvió a sonreír enérgicamente ocultando la fatiga y sudor frío que sentía_

_Se adentraron en las calles llegando a un hall comercial. Kurapika se sorprendió de ver tantas personas en las calles un día como ese aunque todos estaban bien abrigados y los niños que había corrían alegremente con sus dulces en la mano. No era que los envidiara…pero tenía ciertos celos de su inocente infancia. La mayoría tenía su edad…y ninguno podría imaginar el por qué de su soledad. Sabía que Jule pensaba lo mismo cada vez que un grupo de críos se les acercaba preguntándoles imprudencias._

_-recuérdalo…somos hermanos mellizos…-dijo a Jule con seriedad-eso les dará más pena_

_-no buscamos pena, Kurapika…-se defendió ella con actitud-…buscamos simpatía_

_-sí, claro…-dijo sarcástico_

_-al menos yo canto porque me gusta hacerlo…-dijo sacándole la lengua mientras se subía a la caja de madera como todos los días-¿podrías empezar, por favor? Me duele mucho la garganta…_

_El rubio la miró sorprendido, solía acompañarla a mitad de la interpretación y no empezarlas, no le venía bien, no se sentía cómodo y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Se sonrojaba, agachaba la cabeza y su voz sonaba muy trémula, realmente lo superaba su miedo escénico._

_-¿…yo…?-preguntó haciéndola reír por su expresión_

_-solo esta vez…lo prometo_

_-hm… ¿y si me equivoco?_

_-yo seguiré…_

_-…ah…-quiso volver a debatir pero un grupo de personas ya se había quedado a su alrededor esperando la función. _

_Jule frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que los vieran como monos de circo._

_Kurapika se miró las manos sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas. No quería hacerlo, le daba pavor equivocarse aun más si no se sentía seguro en lo que hacía. Maldijo a Jule por creerlo un buen cantante… ¿de dónde se le había ocurrido esa idea? ¿Acaso estaba loca?_

_Damara se detuvo en medio de la calle, dos cabezas rubias habían llamado su atención, seguramente eran los niños que había visto el día anterior. Se acercó al círculo de personas posicionándose en primera fila, ahora podía verlos claramente. Había oído que eran hermanos y no le cabía la menor duda, tendrían más o menos la misma edad, el mismo tono de cabello y ojos y un talento innato para lo que hacían, notaba ciertas diferencias en sus personalidades lo que era muy obvio aunque le sorprendía que el tímido fuese el niño y no la chica, ella parecía con mayor presencia y poderío actoral. Le era inevitable no sonreír ante bellas criaturas como esos dos pequeños que por lo visto no tenían padre ni madre y se ganaban la vida de aquella forma. Le dolía suponer que estaban solos y desprotegidos…o quizás solo tenían unos malditos padres que no se preocupaban por ellos. Sentía deseos de llorar al ver su ropa maltratada e insuficiente para un día tan frío como aquel. Sin embargo, no creía poder hacer mucho por el par de hermanos._

_Al fin el chico se decidió a abrir la boca soltando una tímida tonada renacentista, tenía una voz muy suave y sutil, casi femenina y ese toque indeciso que poseía lo hacía aun más tierno. Pronto la niña se animó cantando una octava más arriba. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y junto a ellos Damara batía sus palmas emocionada de tanta dulzura que recorría sus venas al verlos nuevamente frente a ella. No sabía cómo se llamaban ni cuantos años tenían, solo quería abrazarlos y decirles lo feliz que era de escucharlos todo el tiempo. Sentía que poco a poco se enamoraba de ambos niños._

_La función no duró mucho aquella mañana, de pronto Jule tosió cayendo sentada sobre la caja de madera que la sostenía. Kurapika se apresuró en sostenerla intentando abrigarla un poco con su propia chaqueta. En ese instante la chica no podía negarle que estaba enferma y que necesitaba un doctor, mas, ella rechazó la mirada preocupada de su amigo y se levantó pidiendo disculpas antes de seguir cantando._

_El rubio suspiró y la acompañó sin ánimos. Solo había rozado su frente y había podido notar su fiebre que sopesaba sus ojos. Tampoco podía sentarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que Jule dejara de cantar, debían ganar algún dinero para comer y alimentar al maldito gato que había seguido a la chica y la esperaba sentado sobre su cola justo detrás de él._

* * *

><p>El llanto de Missy la despertó bruscamente. Se había quedado dormida estudiando unas partituras y se había olvidado por completo de su pequeña hija que llevaba un par de horas descansando en su cuna.<p>

Se levantó presurosa y fue a su lado cogiéndola en brazos, la sostuvo fuertemente pidiéndole que por favor se calmara.

-ya estoy aquí…tranquila…no pasa nada…-le sonrió quitándole esas lagrimillas que caían de sus ojos celestes.

La niña insistió un tanto en su llanto luego de sentirse sola unos momentos, luego se acomodó en el hombro de su madre tranquilizando su pequeño cuerpo y se aferró a un par de mechones rubios que caían por las mejillas de la mujer.

Volvió al salón sentándose en el sofá con Missy en sus brazos, seguía hablándole a la vez que revisaba nuevamente su partitura. Estaba exhausta y lo que menos quería era un llanto descontrolado de su hija, llevaba días sin poder dormir decentemente solo porque sus preocupaciones la asaltaban en la noche, cuando su cabeza no tenía otra ocupación.

-ay, pequeña mía…-suspiró acariciando el ondulado cabello de la bebé mientras se recostaba en el sofá-queda menos…mucho menos para que podamos volver a casa…-sonrió encontrando sus inocentes ojos-mañana saldremos de viaje otra vez, pero por favor no llores…es lo único que te pido mi amor… ¿sí…?-preguntó con una dulce sonrisa que iluminaba sus azules ojos llenos de amor de madre.

* * *

><p><em>La niña se detuvo sintiendo un fuerte mareo, él seguía caminando pesadamente sobre la nieve regañándola por haber seguido con el espectáculo y haber negado la ayuda de esa buena mujer.<em>

"_No necesitas de su caridad…"-habían sido las crudas palabras que había levantado contra la joven que se había acercado amablemente ofreciéndoles una cena caliente._

_Sintió sus piernas frágiles y el cuerpo entumido…quiso llamarlo, pero el rubio ya iba bastante lejos. Se dejó caer lentamente sintiendo la fría nieve junto a sus ardientes sienes._

_-… ¿Jule…?-Kurapika se volteó al no sentirla ir tras sus pisadas-… ¡Jule…!-gritó corriendo a su lado para levantarla de su hundimiento en la espesa nieve-…hey… ¿estás bien…? Responde…-dijo sentado mientras intentaba abrigarla con sus brazos_

_-…no es nada…-repuso ella mirándolo con la nariz y mejillas rojas queriendo sonreírle, tenía el cabello con escarcha y temblaba de pies a cabeza-…estoy bien…_

_-¡no, no lo estás…! ¿Dónde hay un hospital?_

_-…no me atenderán…_

_-¿Por qué no…? Estás enferma…deben hacerlo…-le dijo impresionado de su quiebre de voz_

_-llévame a casa…tengo frío…-susurró aferrándose a él con sus manos cianóticas_

_Kurapika tragó su angustia y la tomó en brazos envolviéndola en su regazo, no quería hacerle perder ni un grado de calor aunque a la vez deseaba bajar esa tormentosa fiebre._

_No tardó en llegar, estaban bastante cerca y aun le alcanzaba para comprar un poco de leche para Jule._

_La dejó acomodada en su cama y salió en busca de algún almacén. Compró leche y prometió al vendedor pagarle al otro día el pan dulce que llevaba. No sabía mucho de medicina, pero recordó que su madre siempre le daba dulces para recuperarlo de sus resfríos aunque había estado con fiebres altas ya que tenía un sistema inmune bastante preparado. Esperaba con toda su fe que diera resultado o no sabría qué hacer._

_-…Jule…ten, come esto…-le dijo sentándose a su lado_

_-¿Qué es…?-preguntó recostada en la cama con un paño frío sobre su cabeza_

_-pan dulce…te gusta ¿verdad?_

_-qué rico…-sonrió entusiasmada de comer y sin pensarlo le dio un par de mordidas soportando el dolor de cabeza que le significaba mover sus mandíbulas-gracias…_

_-de nada…-le sonrió-no, come…come…-dijo rechazando el trozo que ella le ofrecía-¿te sientes mejor?_

_-…sí…-dijo arropándose en la cama mientras Kurapika iba a enfriar nuevamente el paño que sostenía en su cabeza_

_-me alegra que estés bien…-le sonrió con angustia-estaba preocupado_

_-te preocupas demasiado…-rió tosiendo fuertemente-…ay…-se quejó tomándose la cabeza_

_-deberías descansar…estaré aquí si te sientes peor_

_-…gracias…-susurró cerrando sus ojos con unas mejillas pálidas y enfermizas_

_Pasaron dos largas horas, el chico no pudo resistirse al sueño que sentía y pronto se vio adormilado sobre la alfombra cabeceando junto a la pared. Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó los quejidos de Jule, se levantó rápidamente y fue a su lado notando que había agravado su situación. La niña sufría de espasmos y un sudor frío recorría sus sienes, su expresión era de sufrimiento, mantenía apretados los párpados y respiraba forzosamente por la boca._

_-…Jule…-susurró queriendo despertarlo-vamos, despierta…-la removió bruscamente en busca de alguna respuesta_

_La envolvió en la frazada cargándola sobre su espalda y salió corriendo por el pasillo olvidando que los dueños del hotel no sabían de su clandestina estadía. No le importaban las miradas sorprendidas de los hospedantes, solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la ciudad para llevar a Jule a un hospital. _

_Salió encontrándose con una nueva nevazón. Sus piernas no tan largas tenían dificultades para caminar sobre la espesa nieve con la chica a cuestas. Estuvo a punto de resbalar un par de veces antes de entrar realmente a la ciudad. _

_Detuvo a un par de personas preguntando dónde había un hospital pero nadie le quería responder, parecía que todo era más importante que el niño en medio de la calle con una niña enferma._

_-…por favor… ¿no sabe dónde…?_

_-no, lo siento…estoy apurado_

_-solo dígame dónde hay un hospital…_

_-…lo siento, no te oigo…_

_-pero…-Kurapika sollozó sintiendo el cuerpo ardiente de Jule tras su espalda y su respiración forzada que le crispaba los nervios_

_Echó a correr por las calles intentando encontrar por sí mismo el centro asistencial, pensaba que debía estar en el centro de la ciudad pero se sentía perdido, desorientado y su cuerpo ya jadeaba de cansancio._

_-…Kurapika…-susurró Jule a su oído-…tengo frío…_

_El chico apretó los dientes sintiendo un gran peso sobre su alma. Ya había perdido a mucha gente…no la perdería a ella por un simple resfriado._

_Al fin encontró la cruz roja en la punta de un gran edificio, seguramente era el hospital._

_-¡llegamos Jule…!-dijo emocionado antes de cruzar imprudentemente la calle._

* * *

><p>Era difícil para Jule correr con Missy en brazos cuidando de no acelerarla demasiado. Había vuelto a quedarse dormida sin escuchar la alarma que había programado para no llegar tarde a la estación de trenes. No le sorprendía, siempre había sido impuntual e irresponsable, no podía pretender cambiar de un instante a otros sus manías infantiles.<p>

-…permiso…permiso…-decía avanzando entre las personas que se molestaban al verla pasar tan rápido y prácticamente empujando a quien se le cruzara por el camino.

Por milagro Missy dormía sin darse cuenta de lo agitada que iba su madre cargando además una maleta. La pequeña rubia solo gozaba acomodada en el pecho de la mujer sintiendo su calor en aquel frío día.

Jule se detuvo al chocar a un hombre que venía con un café caliente en la mano. Él solo la miró con ojos afilados y siguió caminando deteniéndose pasos después.

Fue solo un instante.

La rubia lo miró de reojo clavando sus bellos ojos azules en aquellos dorados que no ocultaban su sorpresa.

Era extraño volver a verse luego de casi dos años en medio de la calle y con sentimientos tan distintos. Una montaña rusa de emociones la hicieron temblar y aferrar fuertemente a su pequeña contra su pecho. Le sorprendía que aun le provocara ese chasquido en su espina dorsal que tiempo atrás la hacía reír. Suspiró evadiendo su mirada y siguió su camino corriendo lo más rápido que podía. No quería volver a ver sus ojos o su sonrisa irónica o su cabello…no quería volver a caer en su juego nunca más.

Se abofeteó quitándose las estúpidas lágrimas que había dejado caer. No tenía sentido llorar…no por él.

* * *

><p><em>Damara se quedó quieta observando al pequeño rubio que había rodado por el parabrisas dando contra el piso junto con su hermana. Sintió la angustia puesta en su interior…soltó la mano de Jet tirando al suelo su bolso antes de correr a ayudarlos y se echó a su lado buscando señal de vida en ambos niños.<em>

_La niña estaba inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza, el niño parecía haberse quebrado un par de huesos, tenía una ruptura en su frente y una línea de sangre salía de su boca indicando que él había recibido la mayor parte del impacto._

_-¡A dónde vas…!-gritó Jet deteniendo a la mujer que huía del automóvil y quien era la culpable del accidente_

_-¡ayúdame Jet…!-gritó Damara en medio de la desesperación tomando al rubio en brazos-¡déjala ir…toma a la niña…!_

_Su esposo le obedeció cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos antes de correr directamente hacia las urgencias del hospital. _

_Damara no podía con la pena, había ido tras ellos para preguntar qué sucedía y nunca esperó ver aquel brutal incidente. Aun veía al chico rodar por el piso abrazando a su hermana en son de protección. _

_No sabía qué era pero podía sentir el lazo que la unía a esos dos niños. Los necesitaba y sentía que ya los amaba. Adoraba ese par de cabezas rubias y ojos azules. Los quería suyos y de nadie más. Quería que llenaran aquel vacío inmenso en su interior. Los quería como los hijos que nunca podría tener._

**_n.n solo...gracias por leer :)_**

**_Besos desde Chile 3 _**


	3. Anliz

_**Okii, volvi *.* ahora quizas tarde un poco en actualizar, lo que pasa es que estoy en pruebas globales y ustedes saber el poco tiempo del que disponemos en estos tiempos n.n Gracias:)**_

**3. Anliz**

Leorio abrió la puerta con el pie llevando bajo el brazo su computadora portátil mientras cargaba en cada mano un café caliente. Traía su típica sonrisa descarada y su mirada simpática. A metros de distancia, en la última mesita del café, Kurapika estaba sentado frente a su laptop escribiendo rápidamente como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo. Su rostro serio indicaba su suma concentración en lo que hacía y era una advertencia para Leorio, debía hablarle suavemente o acabaría ganándose algunos gritos de su compañero.

Caminó hacia él esquivando las mesas ocupadas por diferentes cazadores de la Asociación. Llevaban cerca de un mes trabajando para ellos siendo parte del Zodiaco, nunca pensaron que sería tan agotador aunque Kurapika siempre se sorprendía de lo liviano que se le hacía su nuevo trabajo a Leorio mientras él solo rogaba para que se acabara pronto su vinculación con aquellos cazadores.

El castaño se sentó frente a él dejándole en junto el café, Kurapika lo miró un momento con media sonrisa que se esfumó al instante y siguió trabajando tan concentrado como medio segundo atrás.

-…cappuccino sin azúcar-le dijo Leorio abriendo su laptop para revisar sus apuntes sobre el trabajo que una de sus compañeras le había encomendado.

Kurapika suspiró cansado y se echó hacia atrás en la silla bostezando con los ojos llorosos. Irguió su espalda pasándose las manos por la cara y tomó el café con cuidado de no quemarse.

-gracias…-le dijo a su amigo bostezando una vez más-…tengo mucho sueño…

-no has dormido nada…-respondió Leorio

-…sí…como dos horas-se defendió con ojos pequeños y cansados

-¿Cómo te fue en la universidad? ¿Encontraste algo?

-no. De nada me sirvieron los "archivos súper secretos"-dijo remarcando las comillas con sus dedos y tono irónico-no hay nada

-hm…qué mal. Perdón por no haberte acompañado…

-no importa, me muevo mejor solo

Leorio lo miró dolido ante ese comentario pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Últimamente Kurapika hablaba de forma diferente, fría e incluso cruel…pronto se acostumbraría.

-uy, llegaron las notas de los exámenes…-susurró Leorio observando la pestaña de su correo en la laptop

-¿Qué exámenes?

-…los que di la semana pasada. Si no los apruebo no puedo ir con la Asociación ¿no me oíste cuando te dije?

-perdón, debí haber estado pensando en otra cosa…-se disculpó corriendo la silla hacia él para quedar frente a la computadora

-hm…no quiero verlo

-solo abre el maldito correo. No quiero ir solo a ese continente…-le dijo con un tono extrañamente familiar, solo le faltó la sonrisa en la cara

-¡yo también te quiero…!-sonrió abrazándolo fuertemente

-hey…hey…suéltame, Leorio…-se quejó mirándolo fulminante a la vez que sentía algunas miradas sobre ellos

Leorio rió de buena gana y se persignó antes de ver el correo de su escuela de medicina en la que indicaban si había aprobado o no los exámenes necesarios para ser jefe del escuadrón médico de la Asociación.

-…bien…-suspiró observando su nota con un dejo de molestia

-te felicito, pasaste-le sonrió Kurapika dándole ánimos

-sí…pero no era la calificación que esperaba…

El rubio lo miró un poco sorprendido de la expresión de su compañero, no sabía que fuese siquiera un poco exigente consigo mismo, mucho menos lo que tenía que ver con sus estudios.

-al menos aprobaste…-insistió para no desanimarlo

-creo que a ti sin estudiar te hubiese ido mejor…

-no es cierto…-sonrió con modestia, aunque quizás, tenía razón-…no me gusta la medicina

-…lo sé…te pones pálido cuando ves sangre-le dijo con simpatía sacándole una sonrisa-¿creíste que no me había dado cuenta?

-me da…un espasmo nervioso…-rió volviendo a su lugar para guardar sus pertenencias en el bolso negro que traía

-¿ya te vas?

-tengo algo que hacer…-le dijo tomando su café

-… ¿tiene que ver con las fotos?

El rubio lo miró seriamente como si hubiese dicho una frase inapropiada.

-perdón…estaban sobre el escritorio, solo las vi-se defendió Leorio sin darle importancia al caso

-no te metas en mis cosas…

-…perdón, perdón…y supongo que no me contarás nada ¿verdad?-inquirió fingiendo leer un documento de su laptop

-no es de tu incumbencia…y no me preguntes sobre el tema

Kurapika se fue dejándolo solo en medio de su decepción. Leorio suspiró con resignación, ya no sabía siquiera si eran amigos o no. Todo era demasiado distinto y parecía que el rubio cada vez se infundía más en más en la oscuridad olvidando aquellos tiempos en los que era fácil hacerlo reír. A veces realmente lo odiaba.

* * *

><p><em>-¡No, no es justo! ¡Kurapika devuélvemelo…!-gritó Jule en medio del pasillo del hospital llamando la atención de los demás pacientes<em>

_-no, hasta que almuerces…-repuso el rubio ocultando tras su espalda el regalo que Damara le había llevado a la niña_

_-¡Es mío, dámelo…!_

_-tienes que comer_

_-… ¡Ah, solo dame mi regalo!-gritó con fuerza antes de correr hacia él abalanzándose para tirarlo al piso. Al caer, el rubio soltó un grito ya que se había golpeado el brazo roto contra las baldosas-…te pasa por malo-le dijo con tono infantil estando aun sobre él_

_-me dolió…-alegó con mueca de angustia_

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó de pronto la enfermera levantándolos a ambos al instante_

_-nada…-dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de volver corriendo a su cama_

_-no quiero que estén armando escándalo, deben respetar a los demás pacientes que están aquí_

_-…lo sentimos…-se disculpó Kurapika mirando cómplice a Jule, pero ella no atendía a la situación, solo sonreía mirando el lindo vestido que Damara le había obsequiado aquella mañana-de verdad lo sentimos_

_-¡mira qué bonito…!-sonrió la chica mostrando el vestido al rubio-me encanta…_

_Kurapika le sonrió y se acomodó sobándose el brazo, aun le dolía pero su mente pronto lo dejó atrás y se concentró en el actuar de esa pareja que parecía haberse hecho cargo de ambos en un par de días. Le habían comprado muchas cosas y los venían a visitar constantemente. Jule parecía feliz y simpatizaba con ambos, pero a él le costaba un poco, no podía aceptar la caridad de aquella gente de la ciudad si aun tenía fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de los primeros días en que anduvo solo por las calles, los malos tratos que había recibido y la poca empatía de las personas "civilizadas". Odiaba los ojos llenos de lástima que a veces se posaban sobre él pero aun más, odiaba que Jule fuera tan feliz en aquellos momentos… ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Acaso su amiga creía que había encontrado una familia? ¿Estaba loca?_

_La miró una vez más encandilado por la sonrisa infantil de la chica y sus grandes ojos azules, brillantes, inocentes, ingenuos y llenos de melancolía y tristeza. Tal vez sus propios ojos se parecían a los de ella, había días en que de verdad había creído ser feliz nuevamente pero no alcanzaba a gozar de ese sentimiento, claro que no, su alma estaba partida en mil pedazos y componerla no sería tarea fácil…quizás, nunca podría juntar todos los trozos y volver a ser el mismo de antes. Tal vez nunca más volvería a sonreír desde el corazón. A veces temía que solo le quedara vida para sufrir._

_-¿Por qué me miras así…?-le preguntó Jule sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La sonrisa de ella lo hizo sonrojar._

_-…no…no es nada. Es que…aun tienes la cara hinchada-le dijo esquivando el tema con agilidad._

_Jule la sacó la lengua por haberse sentido ofendida y se cubrió el rostro con la sábana para no verlo. Kurapika rió y observó la sala del hospital, nunca había estado en uno de la ciudad, en verdad solo había leído sobre ellos ya que en su pueblo no acostumbraban enfermar y si lo hacían, un doctor especializado iba a la casa del enfermo. Le parecía una sociedad muy compleja y oscura la que estaba conociendo, no le gustaba en absoluto el individualismo y la arrogancia con que todos vivían en comunidad… ¿comunidad? el rubio no llamaría precisamente "comunidad" el mundo en el que se había introducido, más bien, diría que era un lugar en que todos se sienten solos estando incluso en familia, una especie de animales inhumanos y algunos, como Jule, que aun mantenían viva la llama de su humanidad, eran rechazados por la mayoría y acababan viviendo de la lástima y poca fe de los demás. _

_¿Era él como Jule? O…podía ser que también acabase consumido por aquellos humanos sin alma. Sentía escalofríos al pensar en que quizás su destino era convertirse en uno más._

_-¿en qué piensas…?-le preguntó de pronto un joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros que se había acercado a él. Era Jet, el esposo de Damara_

_-en que el mundo me da asco_

_Jet se sorprendió un poco al oír esas palabras de un niño pero lo comprendía; solo con ver sus gestos y actitudes podía reconocer que no era un chico de la ciudad, de hecho, podía incluso decir que era un niño "salvaje" aunque bastante civilizado. _

_-…sí, a veces el mundo da asco-le respondió con una sonrisa-pero suena mal que un niño como tú lo diga tan fríamente…da un poco de miedo_

_-solo…digo lo que pienso…-suspiró mirando a Jule que se había quedado dormida. No quería hablar._

_-¿te has sentido mejor?_

_-sí…pero me duele el brazo_

_-es normal. En unos días ya no sentirás nada._

_-…ah…_

_Jet se mordió los labios, en verdad era un niño difícil de tratar. Jule era completamente distinta, se había encariñado con ellos fácilmente pero su hermano, que al parecer se llamaba Kurapika, era inflexible y demostraba sin escrúpulos que no le agradaban demasiado._

_-¿te molesta que vengamos a verlos?-le preguntó directamente. El rubio lo miró un instante y asintió con un poco de vergüenza._

_-…pero a Jule le gustan. No quiero que dejen de hacerlo-respondió con plena sinceridad mirándolo a los ojos-ella es feliz_

_-¿puedo preguntarte por qué están solos?_

_-no responderé a eso. Jule tampoco lo hará, no le pregunte._

_-…ya veo… ¿los han tratado bien?_

_-…sí…la enfermera es amable-dijo arropándose hasta los hombros._

_-¿Dónde se quedarán cuando salgan del hospital?_

_-…nos quedamos en un hotel…_

_-¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros?_

_-no…estaremos bien_

_-al menos mientras se recuperen, Jule necesita descansar en una cama caliente…y tú debes cuidar tus heridas. Deja que te ayudemos…luego podrán irse…-susurró mirándolo con ojos suplicantes._

* * *

><p>Jule suspiró acariciando la cabellera de su hija, no soportaba en calor ambiental que había en el vagón del tren ni mucho menos a la chica que descaradamente se había quedado dormida en su hombro. Intentó hacerla a un lado, pero no pudo moverse, se le hacía agotador el hecho de pensar en hacer un esfuerzo.<p>

-…queda poco…-susurró observando los grandes ojos azules de su niña-¿Por qué me miras así…?-le sonrió dulcemente mientras Missy cogía un par de mechones rubios de su madre que caían graciosamente por sus mejillas.

-…ah…mamá…es…temprano…-balbuceó la chica que iba a su lado abrazándola fuertemente-…ma…

-hey, hey…-dijo molesta moviéndola hacia la ventana.

Era una escolar, se notaba en su rostro que era una adolescente común y corriente aunque el collar de oro que llevaba en su cuello con un pequeño escorpión de un intenso color escarlata llamó fuertemente su atención…pero podía ser que solo fuese su mente creando falsas especulaciones.

La chica tenía el cabello negro y la piel muy blanca, llevaba un vestido gris y sandalias blancas, su peinado era muy lindo, Jule pensó en probarlo más tarde, era una simple trenza que se formaba desde la cien hasta la nuca con un aire de naturalidad y frescura. Sí, seguramente se le vería mejor que a la jovencita que iba a su lado.

Agachó la mirada sintiendo las manos de su hija en su cuello mientras descansaba en ella, su mente vagaba de un lado a otro. Dos hombres ocupaban sus pensamientos, horas atrás, solo su hermano existía para Jule…ahora, solo con verlo una vez había vuelto a caer en el letargo que le producía aquel hombre frío y distante, que aparecía y desaparecía, que iba y venía…que la quería un rato y luego ya la desechaba.

Suspiró hondamente queriendo olvidarlo, no valía la pena regresar a su pasado, desde el nacimiento de Missy se había prometido a sí misma no mirar hacia atrás, solo ir hacia el futuro. Necesitaba más que nunca a Kurapika a su lado, quería su palabra sabia y su sonrisa dulce que siempre le indicaba el camino correcto o la forma correcta de meditar las cosas, necesitaba que la detuviera si estaba en lo incorrecto o que la llevara de la mano si debía seguir.

Suspiró con nostalgia, odiaba sentirse así, sentía que no le pertenecía aquel sentimiento…aunque le era inevitable no pensar en su amado rubio de ojos azules…él solía estar en silencio, incluso cuando se reunían los 5 en el patio del instituto o en el comedor, solo los miraba y reía con ellos sin necesidad de hablar. Era bastante tímido y se avergonzaba sin siquiera darse cuenta…sin embargo, era fácil de enojar y parecía que nadie podía controlarlo cuando lograban sacarlo de sus cabales. Jule aun tenía en su retina las veces en que lo vio alterarse y perder la cabeza, aun podía verlo demostrar esa extraña habilidad que tenía para pelear…como si hubiese sido entrenado para aquello. Sabía que odiaba perder y que se obsesionaba con facilidad, solía mostrar su enfado con miradas y no con palabras. Kurapika podía callar a medio mundo solo con una ojeada afilada y molesta…

Sí, tenía un hermano bastante complicado. Rió al pensarlo. Pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era el hombre con el corazón más dulce y decidido que pudiese conocer.

Agachó su mirada repentinamente. Ahora que conocía los verdaderos motivos por los que su amado hermano había decidido marcharse de casa no podía evitar sentirse acongojada y con miedo a haberlo _perdido_, ¿y si ya no era el mismo? ¿Cuánto había cambiado Kurapika en aquellos dos años? ¿Estaría realmente donde ese hombre le había dicho? ¿O solo viajaba sin rumbo fijo?

Suspiró intranquila y clavó sus ojos en Missy…quería presentársela ya, decirle _"sí, ella es mi hija… linda ¿no?"_.

-…disculpa…

La voz de la chica de cabello negro la hizo voltear sus ojos hacia ella.

-¿aun no llegamos a Yorbian?-preguntó un poco insegura mirándola con un par de pupilas tan rojas como el escorpión de su collar.

Ojo rojos.

Jule estuvo a punto de gritar por la confusión que tenía en su mente…pero al parecer la chica no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella creía, se veía extremadamente "normal" e insignificante.

-…no, faltan tres estaciones-le respondió sin dejar de mirarla fijamente-… ¿de dónde sacaste ese collar?-preguntó directamente mientras la pelinegra llevaba su mano al escorpión que colgaba de su cuello.

-…me lo regaló mi hermano…-respondió un poco cohibida

-¿tu hermano…? ¿Puedo saber de dónde lo sacó?

-…pues…es investigador…creo que me lo trajo de otro continente-sonrió menos tensa-me lo regaló hace mucho tiempo…-suspiró mirando a Missy quien no quitaba sus grandes ojos azules de su collar-¿…por qué…lo preguntas…?

-…oh…nada…nada…-rió nerviosa sin saber qué responder

-¿es tu hija…?-le preguntó de pronto cambiando el tema

-…sí, su nombre es Missy…-sonrió feliz de hablar de su pequeña-…me llamo Jule

-Jule…-repitió como si quisiera recordarlo-…el mío es Anliz

-¿Anliz…?

-sí…mis papás estaban un poco borrachos cuando me pusieron el nombre-dijo echándose a reír con ganas.

Jule sonrió. No era más que una niña. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

><p>Por el oscuro callejón se divisó su delgada figura mientras volvía a encaminarse hacia el pequeño santuario que había encontrado tiempo atrás en un rincón olvidado de la ciudad dentro de un pequeño bosque silvestre. Era el lugar perfecto para mantener a salvo la gran cantidad de <em>ojos rojos<em> que había conseguido en aquel tiempo.

Se sentó frente a ellos suspirando con nostalgia. Al estar allí, en medio de los ojos de sus camaradas no podía evitar sentir la furia de su venganza correr por sus venas convirtiendo sus ojos de cielo en trozos de rubí intenso.

Por primera vez no pensaba en ellos y en lo que haría luego de acabar con su misión autoimpuesta, esta vez pensaba en Jule y en su pasado con ella. La amaba. Quizás era la única persona que en verdad amaba y por la cual daría la vida sin pensarlo. Era por esa razón que al recibir aquellas fotografías su felicidad duró muy poco, su mente había trabajado ágilmente llegando a la pronta conclusión de que su _hermana_ estaba en peligro.

Jule no le enviaría fotografías para atormentarlo, simplemente iría y le gritaría zamarreándolo por los hombros reprochando su falta de gratitud para con ella…sin embargo, solo Jule tenía acceso a esas fotos…y si no era ella quien se las enviaba, significaba que alguien más, con mucha información sobre ellos quería llamar su atención.

Pero… ¿para qué?

Por más que pensaba no lograba imaginar a algún enemigo que pudiera conocer tanto sobre su pasado…solo estaban Jule, Brita, Orón y Lenz…imposible, confiaba en que sus amigos nunca lo traicionarían, además, a ninguno le había hecho daño. No tenía cuentas pendientes que debiera pagar.

-¿Kurapika…?

La voz resonó en una especie de eco por las paredes junto con las fuertes pisadas del cazador que acababa de entrar.

El rubio se volteó mirándolo con aquellos fieros ojos rojos; Mizai se detuvo a medio camino guardando distancia…quizás había ido muy lejos al haber llegado sin avisar.

-¿Qué quieres…?-preguntó el joven dándole la espalda

-…ya tengo el cazador que nos faltaba

-¿de verdad?

-sí. Es una chica.

-¿es confiable?

-eso creo. Su nombre es Brita. Dice conocerte.

-¿…Brita…?

Kurapika por poco balbuceó su nombre, aun recordaba la chica de cabello azul y ojos profundos rechazándolo en el parque cerca de su casa…se sintió un imbécil al darse cuenta que seguía doliéndole haberse equivocado al creer que le gustaba a su amiga.

_-Cosas de niños…_-se dijo con molestia y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia su compañero de trabajo.

-¿todo bien…?

-sí…no te preocupes…-respondió evadiendo su mirada de preocupación. A veces Mizai olvidaba que solo eran amigos de trabajo…aunque llevaban bastante tiempo trabajando juntos-¿Por qué Brita está con nosotros?

-…demostró ser una gran cazadora en el último examen, ya poseía habilidad nen y…Cheedle está convencida de que es una buena jugada, dice que nos servirá de mucho llevarla con nosotros-le aclaró caminando a su lado hacia la salida

-hm…ya veo…-suspiró sentándose en la escalinata del portón-Mizai

-dime

-no quiero que vuelvas a venir sin avisarme

-está bien

-…y…no le digas a nadie que vengo aquí

-entendido…-sonrió con un dejo de molestia. No le gustaba que Kurapika le hablara con cierta altanería…pero lo comprendía y se sentía un poco culpable al tenerlo a su lado ya que él mismo, en medio de sus investigaciones había robado una joya preciosa del cuello de un kuruta muerto…deseaba devolvérselo a su legítimo dueño…pero ya estaba en manos de alguien más y la felicidad de esa persona estaba primero. Quizás por esa razón miraba a Kurapika con un poco de ternura paternal, podía sentir su dolor solo con mirarlo a los ojos y la soledad que lo rodeaba llegaba a darle escalofríos. Aunque últimamente se veía un poco más risueño, seguramente porque la jefa había decidido darle trabajo junto a su amigo Leorio y no con los agentes que no conocía.

* * *

><p><em>El niño estaba en la punta de un pie sobre la silla del escritorio de Jet. Llevaba varios minutos intentando alcanzar un libro con tapa azul que había llamado su atención desde el principio en la última tarima del librero. <em>

_-…un…poco más…-se decía dándose fuerza en su interior. Sonrió al sentir su mano tomar el lomo del preciado libro pero su expresión cambió su pie resbaló haciéndole perder el equilibrio. _

_Damara soltó el vaso al oír el grito de Kurapika desde el salón de su marido y corrió por el pasillo secándose las manos en su delantal._

_Al entrar encontró al niño tumbado en el suelo con un montón de libros a su alrededor y la silla volteada contra el piso. Se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse y le acomodó el cabello mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien._

_-…lo siento…-dijo Kurapika en voz baja conteniendo silenciosamente el dolor que tenía en su brazo roto luego de caer contra la cerámica_

_-¿estás bien? ¿Seguro?_

_-…sí…solo…me caí…-sonrió inocente apilando los libros con su mano libre_

_Damara suspiró tranquilizando su acelerado corazón…no era fácil para ella hacerse cargo de dos niños de un día para otro y tenía deseos de abrazarlos todo el día para no dejar de verlos. Solo había dejado a Kurapika media hora solo en la habitación que le había acomodado y ya se había caído de un par de metros… ¿acaso era un chico travieso? No tenía apariencia de serlo._

_-… ¿Qué te pasó…?-le preguntó Jule quien había vendió corriendo desde el living al oír el escándalo-¿Hermano estás bien…?_

_-sí…-afirmó él levantándose firmemente-…lo siento…_

_-no te preocupes, cuando vuelva Jet lo ordenará…-le sonrió Damara encaminándose a la cocina nuevamente_

_-¿Qué estabas haciendo…?-inquirió la rubia al chico con ojos curiosos_

_-solo quería un libro…-le aclaró Kurapika-…eso es todo…pero me caí y no tuve cómo afirmarme…_

_-…oh…pero el doctor dijo que tenías que estar en cama un mes…y solo han pasado dos semanas ¿no le harás caso? ¿Y si te enfermas después?_

_-tranquila…eso no pasará_

_-oh…-sonrió conforme sentándose sobre la pila de libros en el suelo-Kurapika_

_-¿Qué pasa, Jule?_

_-¿no crees que es lindo que Damara y Jet nos cuiden…? Es como…si tuviéramos una familia…-rió _

_-¿eso crees…?_

_-sí… ¿tú no?_

_-…Jule…tú puedes quedarte con ellos si quieres, pero yo pienso marcharme muy pronto_

_-¿Por qué…?-preguntó molesta alzándose violentamente-prometiste que estarías conmigo_

_-pero…ahora tienes una casa, ¿no te das cuenta que Jet y Damara nos cogieron como sus hijos…?_

_-¿y eso que tiene de malo?_

_-para ti veo que no tiene nada de malo…pero…yo me siento como un perrito de la calle al que dejaron tirado y unas buenas personas lo recogieron. No me siento en una familia como tú…_

_-pero Kurapika…-dijo sorprendida del extraño tono de rudeza del rubio_

_-es por eso que te quedarás con ellos…-le sonrió-y serás su hija… ¿entiendes? Tú una vez me dijiste que querías una madre y un padre que te cuidaran…ellos pueden serlo…_

_-¿no pueden ser tuyos también?_

_-…no, Jule…_

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué…? tú no eres diferente a mí… ¿o sí? Tienes mi misma edad y…y también lloras cuando te caes-dijo intentando refrenar su mirada elocuente y adulta-…somos iguales…y…yo quiero que te quedes conmigo. Si te vas…yo también me voy…yo quiero ser feliz…pero ya me dijiste que éramos hermanos…y los hermanos están juntos hasta el final…-susurró sollozando con las mejillas sonrojadas-¿Por qué solo piensas en ti…? Yo no quiero que te vayas…-lloriqueó dejando caer lágrimas-…yo quiero que también seas mi familia…y ser la tuya…_

_-Jule…-susurró sin poder expresarle lo impresionado que lo dejaban sus palabras. Era una niña y al serlo, no sabía cómo mentirle, por eso lloraba y le era completamente sincera, por esa razón era que confiaba en ella de tal modo._

_-eres muy malo…muy malo…me dejarás sola…_

_-…no, Jule…si quieres que me quede, lo haré…-le sonrió sintiendo su cerebro tropezar con las palabras que habían brotado de su boca sin pensar. Esa niña tenía el increíble poder de hacerlo actuar sin cruzar por la valla de la razón._

* * *

><p>-¿de verdad puedo quedarme?-preguntó Jule con inseguridad mientras seguía a la chica de ojos rojos hacia la casa que había en medio de la gran ciudad<p>

-claro que sí…-respondió Anliz con una sonrisa tímida-es muy tarde y dudo que puedas conseguir un hotel en el cual quedarte…además, hace mucho frío para que andes vagando con tu hija en brazos

-gracias Anliz, eres muy amable

-dime An

-…está bien…-sonrió dejando su maleta junto al sillón donde se sentó cansadamente.

Vio a An quitarse los zapatos y soltarse el cabello negro antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Al parecer vivía sola…era increíble su nivel de independencia con esa personalidad tan introvertida, aun así, Jule sabía que podía confiar en ella y que estaba en un lugar seguro. Miró a Missy con una sonrisa y la abrazó sin despertarla, su niña estaba tan cansada como ella y también se veía tranquila.

An llegó a su lado con una taza llena de leche caliente y encendió un poco del fuego de su chimenea sentándose en el sillón de en frente.

-no te preocupes…vivo sola-le dijo a Jule notando los ojos azules de la mujer recorrer la casa de madera con un poco de recelo

-¿…sola…? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-15…-sonrió-…aquí solo vengo a estudiar, en vacaciones vuelvo a casa de mis padres o de mi hermano…

-wow…-sonrió impresionada mientras cogía con su mano libre la taza de leche-gracias otra vez

-no es nada…-rió-me hace bien tener un poco de compañía, Jule

La rubia sonrió abiertamente y miró a An con ojos maternales. Era una niña tan solitaria como lo había sido ella años atrás.

**_*www* Cata es para ti, tú lo sabes :)_**

**_Chicas, gracias por leer :)_**

**_Besos desde Chile n.n_**


	4. Muy cercay lejos

**4. Muy cerca...y lejos.**

_Jule tironeó del brazo a Kurapika entrando al salón con una gran sonrisa._

_28 pares de ojos los observaron de pies a cabeza mientras el profesor indicaba los nombres de los nuevos alumnos. La niña sonrió y saludó con la mano mientras que su hermano solo agachó la mirada sonrojado e hizo una inclinación de cabeza que demostraba sus buenos modales. _

_Kurapika estaba especialmente nervioso, nunca había asistido a la escuela, su padre se había encargado de enseñarle e instruirlo en todo lo que sabía y no estaba convencido de poder adaptarse a esa nueva forma de aprender. Temía un poco a que los niños también fuesen discriminadores como los adultos que había conocido últimamente, a excepción de Damara y Jet que se habían transformado realmente en unos padres para ellos._

_-pueden sentarse…-les dijo el profesor_

_Jule divisó un par de bancas vacías y no tardó en llevar de la mano a Kurapika hacia allí. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo nervioso que estaba y se había prometido no dejar que nadie lo molestara por ser un poco "especial", lo defendería sin piedad por el simple hecho de amarlo como a un hermano._

_-…me siento extraño…-susurró el rubio dejando un cuaderno sobre el escritorio._

_Jule sonrió callando sus risas. Aun le causaba gracia que Kurapika estuviera incómodo con aquel traje escolar y le daba la razón ya que la ropa que acostumbraba llevar era mucho más holgada y ligera. Ella se sentía muy feliz, habían pasado unos 3 años desde la última vez que había estudiado en una escuela y le gustaba la idea de volver a tener compañeros de estudio. Ya quería gozar de los recreos y el almuerzo…aunque mirando a Kurapika no sabía si podría divertirse como esperaba. Se sintió como una madre al darse cuenta que tendría que ayudarlo a adaptarse a la nueva vida que juntos habían escogido. Sabía que él era muy inteligente y analítico, pero su falta de contacto con el mundo lo hacía tímido, retraído y poco amable cuando tenía que hablar con otras personas._

_Kurapika no pensaba mucho, solo anotaba lo que el profesor explicaba en la pizarra y veía a Jule dibujar sobre su cuaderno sin poner atención. Observaba a su alrededor notando algunas miradas sobre él, llevaba la misma ropa que el resto, no entendía por qué tanta curiosidad. Un par de chicos le saludaron de forma amigable, les sonrió un poco corto y volvió a concentrarse en lo que hablaba el maestro, no le costaba demasiado si de matemáticas trataba pero esa clase de biología era un verdadero infierno. No entendía mucho y se sintió extrañamente inferior._

_-profesor-dijo Jule poniéndose de pie_

_-…ah…dígame señorita_

_-¿puedo ir al baño?_

_-no, no puede_

_-pero es que no aguanto_

_-…escuche, en mi clase no puede ir al baño_

_-pero…pero me haré pis…-susurró provocando las risas de sus compañeros_

_-está bien…pero es primera y última vez_

_Jule sonrió y corrió hacia la puerta desapareciendo en el pasillo. _

_Kurapika se sorprendió de lo solo que se sintió en aquel momento, Jule solo se había levantado al baño y un temor se le coló por la espalda. No podía creer que ella pudiera actuar tan naturalmente en medio de personas que no conocía, mientras él, con suerte se atrevía a respirar por miedo a convertirse en el centro de atracción._

_Cuando tocó el timbre para salir a recreo Jule aun no regresaba, Kurapika guardó sus cosas muy lentamente para ganar tiempo pero se vio obligado a salir del salón sin saber a dónde ir, solo se apoyó en la pared esperando verla venir por el pasillo._

_-hey…-escuchó una voz masculina_

_Era un chico más alto, tenía el cabello alborotado y rizado, sus ojos eran negros y parecía simpático, aun así, a Kurapika le causó temor su extraña amabilidad. Detrás de él, uno de los que le habían saludado en clases, tenía su altura y el cabello rojo._

_-…hola…mi nombre es Orón-se presentó el rizado_

_-yo soy Lenz…-dijo el pelirrojo-un placer_

_-…ah…soy Kurapika…-respondió en voz baja_

_-¿Kurapika…? Es nombre de chica ¿no?-rió Orón_

_El rubio agachó la mirada un poco molesto._

_-perdón…no quise molestarte-se disculpó de inmediato el rizado con una sonrisa-¿nos acompañas a desayunar?_

_-espero a…mi hermana…-dijo Kurapika mirando hacia el pasillo desde donde ya veía a Jule correr hacia él con las manos marcadas en su falda gris, seguramente se había secado las manos en ella._

_-…tienes una hermana muy linda…-dijo Lenz-¿Cómo se llamaba?_

_-Jule…-le recordó Orón_

_-…lo siento…-dijo la rubia abrazando a Kurapika-esta escuela es gigantesca…me perdí…-rió y miró a ambos chicos que le sonreían-¿son tus amigos…?-preguntó alegremente a Kurapika_

_El rubio iba a negarlo pero desistió de la idea y dejó que el pelirrojo y su amigo se presentaran ante Jule. Luego aceptó la invitación para desayunar con ellos; si ella no había dudado en ir no tenía que sentirse incómodo o desadaptado… ¿o sí?_

* * *

><p>Kurapika sonrió y se echó a reír a carcajadas dejando caer sin querer la taza de café lo que provocó una especie de ataque de risa convulsionante que no podía detener.<p>

Leorio reía de la misma forma ayudándolo a secar la mesa con servilletas, nunca creyó que podría volver a hacerlo reír así luego de tanto tiempo. Se sentía triunfante y plenamente feliz.

-…eres un idiota…-dijo el rubio quitándose la chaqueta negra que también se había ensuciado-… ¿de verdad te dijo eso?

-sí…-reconoció con humildad volviendo a imitar el rostro que la chica de la noche anterior le había mostrado.

Kurapika rió otra vez tapándose la boca con las manos. No era que la historia de su amigo le causara mucha gracia, solo que ese día había amanecido más sensible de lo común y cualquier cosa podía hacerlo sonreír con facilidad.

-así que te aconsejo…nunca invites a una chica a un hotel, pensará que tienes segundas intenciones-dijo Leorio riendo un poco del rostro sonrojado de su amigo debido a la risa, sus ojos habían llegado a aguarse por el esfuerzo-…hey… ¿Por qué no vamos a un club, eh?

-no, sabes que no me gustan…-sonrió

-…solo iremos a tomar un par de copas, no es nada malo

-puedes insistir todo lo que quieras…te diré NO hasta que te aburras

-hm…creí que me dirías que sí

Kurapika sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en la silla clavando sus ojos en una figura femenina al fondo del pasillo. Se volteó a mirarla fijamente.

Brita no había cambiado mucho, solo se veía extremadamente adulta y madura mientras hablaba con un par de cazadores que también parecían haberse integrado hace poco a la Asociación.

Volvió su mirada a Leorio. Esa chica aun tenía el poder de ponerlo nervioso sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿todo bien…?-Leorio le sonrió con picardía-…apuesto a que estabas mirando a la chica nueva

-…la conozco

Leorio no ocultó su sorpresa y rió nuevamente.

-me rechazó en el último año de instituto-dijo Kurapika con una sonrisa burlona en la boca-dijo que era muy inmaduro para ella

El moreno no sabía si sorprenderse de que una chica no hubiera aceptado a su amigo rubio o de saber que a Kurapika le había gustado alguien en su vida.

-…sé cómo se siente-le dijo mirando de reojo a la peliazul que se marchaba detrás de Mizai hacia el segundo piso

-creo que nunca más me he fijado en una mujer. No tengo suerte con ellas…-reconoció con resignación

-no es cierto…-rió

-además…no quiero estar en una relación-sonrió-sería un pérdida de tiempo…

-lo dices porque nunca has tenido novia-dijo con suficiencia sabiendo que lo humillaba con su comentario-…en cambio yo, sé que cuando alguien de verdad te gusta eres capaz de cualquier cosa…y nunca lo creerás una pérdida de tiempo

Kurapika sonrió, creía que Leorio tenía razón pero era lo suficientemente consciente que realmente no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

Rato más tarde, Leorio decidió salir de todas formas con los amigos que se había hecho en la Asociación. Kurapika volvería al hotel y aprovecharía de descansar un poco, si bien sabía que su mente no podía dejar de trabajar, al menos su cuerpo le agradecería estar en reposo algunas horas.

-Kurapika

Se detuvo a la entrada de la Asociación al oír su nombre. No quería voltear a verla, en verdad no le gustaba que Brita estuviese ahí…pero no podía comportarse descortésmente.

-¿Cómo estás…?-le preguntó la chica colocándose frente a él. Seguía siendo más alta.

-…bien…gracias…Mizai me dijo que estabas trabajando aquí

-sí…-sonrió mirándolo de pies a cabeza con sus ojos color ceniza

-espero que…nos llevemos bien…-le sonrió sin querer mirarla a la cara. Se sentía tontamente infantil.

-claro que sí…ha pasado mucho tiempo, la última vez que supe de ti fue cuando Jule me contó que te habías marchado de casa

Él guardó silencio un momento, hablar de Jule lo desconcertaba un poco. Sin pensarlo una pregunta brotó de sus labios:

-¿por casualidad no sabes dónde está Jule?

-no. Cuando terminé el instituto me fui de la ciudad y no supe más de ustedes, solo de Lenz que murió hace unos meses

El rubio agachó la mirada con tristeza. No sabía que su amigo no le había ganado a la enfermedad que padecía. Le dolía enterarse de esa forma de su fallecimiento.

-… ¿y Orón?-preguntó luego de pensarlo un poco

-ni la más remota idea de ese tipo…creo que estudia en la universidad, no lo sé…-repuso Brita con esa frialdad que la caracterizaba

-ya veo…-suspiró cansado.

Esperó un momento, se despidió formalmente de la peliazul y se encaminó llevando su chaqueta sobre su hombro. Conocía bien el camino al hotel, sin embargo, con el inicio de la temporada escolar las calles se repletaban de adolescentes uniformados haciéndolas aun más angostas y difícil de transitar. Poco a poco se había acostumbrado a la vida de la ciudad y a viajar constantemente, había aprendido a adaptarse fácilmente y se le hacía incluso aburrido conocer nuevos lugares. Últimamente todo le parecía monótono.

Miró el cielo notando el sol que se ocultaba lentamente, odiaba el cielo de las ciudades, era completamente falso e irreal, extrañaba mucho el cielo que veía en su niñez donde podía sentir tocar las estrellas con las manos dando solo un salto…

Siguió caminando sintiendo de pronto unas pisadas rápidas, fue solo un segundo en que se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica que venía corriendo antes de cogerla ágilmente por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo luego que ella tropezara torpemente con los cordones de sus zapatos negros.

An abrió sus ojos de forma exagerada dándose cuenta que había estado a un paso de dar contra el pavimento. Su rostro se encendió al percatarse de que un chico la sostenía y no dudó en apartarse pidiendo mil disculpas; solo pudo agacharse a recoger su bolso mientras se preguntaba por qué solo a ella le sucedían aquellas cosas tan vergonzosas.

Se levantó sintiéndose obligada a mirarlo.

Kurapika seguía de pie asegurándose que estuviese bien, al parecer solo se había puesto pálida por el susto…aunque ahora se veía bastante sonrojada y apenada.

-…lo siento mucho…-insistió ella mirándolo con sus ojos de rubí

-ve con más cuidado…-le dijo el rubio con amabilidad clavando su mirada en los ojos de la chica. Pudo leer fácilmente su debilidad.

An asintió y siguió caminando en dirección a su casa.

Media cuadra más adelante, Jule la esperaba con Missy en brazos sin saber que Kurapika acababa de encontrarse con la pelinegra a solo metros de distancia.

* * *

><p><em>-wow…eres increíble-dijo Lenz mirando con asombro la calificación de Kurapika-…y dijiste que no sabías nada<em>

_-…en verdad…no sabía nada…-dijo el rubio sin poder creer que en su primer día de clases hubiese tenido que rendir una examen general siendo la calificación más alta._

_-creo que tenemos otro cerebrito entre nosotros…-rió Orón metiéndose un gran bocado de espagueti a la boca._

_-…a mí no me fue tan bien…-suspiró Jule con depresión mirando su almuerzo-Kurapika te envidio_

_-solo fue suerte…-dijo el rubio sin apetito. En verdad Damara había exagerado con la comida, era tanta que no le daba hambre…pero de todas formas debía comerlo ya que ella se había esforzado en prepararlo._

_Un chícharo llegó a su sien golpeándolo fuertemente. Jule, Orón y Lenz miraron al par de chicos que estaban al fondo del comedor con la cuchara lista para lanzar otro guisante hacia Kurapika._

_-…hey…_

_-no los tomes en cuenta, Jule-dijo Kurapika volteándola hacia él-…un par de arvejas no me harán daño_

_-creo que ya tienes enemigos…-dijo Lenz con gravedad-y te has ganado a los peores_

_-solo es envidia-dijo Jule abrazando a Kurapika por el brazo-…están envidiosos de mi hermano ¿verdad que sí?_

_Kurapika no caería en aquel juego infantil, seguramente la indiferencia les haría entender a sus pequeñas mentes que molestarlo de esa forma no provocaría ningún tipo de reacción en él._

_-¿y cómo se llaman?-preguntó Jule mirando de reojo al par de chicos que hablaban con molestia luego de ver que el rubio parecía no afectarse_

_-…el de pelo corto es Lit y el de coleta es Tuis, les gusta molestar a las personas…-dijo Orón_

_-…da igual como se llamen-dijo Kurapika quitándose un guisante del cabello-no me interesa ser su juguete_

_De pronto ambos chicos aparecieron ante ellos sentándose frente a frente al rubio quien ni siquiera los miró, solo se concentró en acabar luego aquella cantidad de arroz que Damara le había enviado para el almuerzo. Jule seguía abrazada a él de forma caprichosa mientras Lenz y Orón miraban a otro lugar sin querer entrometerse._

_-así que tenemos un chico nuevo…-dijo Lit-con una hermana muy linda…-sonrió a Jule logrando que Kurapika lo mirara al fin con ojos fríos y cortantes-…veo que ya te has hecho de amigos, eso es bueno_

_-si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo rápido…estoy comiendo-dijo el rubio de forma indiferente. Sabía que estaba peldaños arriba si de madurez se trataba._

_-…eres más valiente de lo que te ves, cuando entraste a clases creí que te desmayarías ahí mismo…-rió Tuis_

_-oh…-articuló jugueteando con el arroz. No quería más, su estómago explotaría._

_-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas…? Era un nombre extraño_

_-su nombre es Kurapika-dijo Jule en tono defensivo_

_Lit y Tuis se echaron a reír de buena gana._

_-…seguramente tu madre estaba ebria cuando eligió tu nombre…-rió Lit. Sin embargo su risa no duró demasiado. Un movimiento de silla y el filo de un cuchillo cortando el viento junto a su mejilla lo hicieron palidecer al instante. Sus ojos ardieron en lágrimas de temor._

_Kurapika se había levantado golpeando la mesa antes de lanzar el cuchillo contra Lit, estaba serio y con los ojos oscuros bajo su flequillo, se veía tenso y furioso. Solo Jule pudo captar su rápido movimiento que seguramente era producto de un entrenamiento guerrero._

_-¡no te atrevas a hablar de mi madre!-gritó un Kurapika completamente irreconocible para Jule mientras se acercaba al chico de forma amenazante-¡Vuelves siquiera a nombrarla y te sacaré los ojos con tu tenedor…! ¡Maldito mocoso…! ¿Te queda claro, Lit…?_

_Todos los chicos que estaban en el comedor se habían volteado a verlos guardando un silencio rotundo, solo se oyó la silla de Lit chocar contra el piso cuando el chico se había dejado caer llorando de la impresión._

_-…Kurapika basta…-susurró Jule tironeándolo del brazo para que volviera a sentarse a su lado_

_Tuis seguía pálido esperando a que su amigo se levantara antes de salir en busca de un profesor o una enfermera. El rubio se había compuesto volviendo a su lugar, tragó grueso y con manos temblorosas dejó caer el tenedor con que había amenazado a Lit por segunda vez; suspiró y se metió grandes bocados de arroz a la boca._

_Orón y Lenz se miraron impresionados. Jule empezó a comer solo con la intención de no ver a Kurapika, el chico estaba cabizbajo y tenso, su mirada estaba oscura y fría._

_-…chicos…-Lenz se levantó-…mi mamá viene muy temprano a buscarme, puede que esté afuera ¿me acompañas, Orón?_

_-claro, claro…-dijo el rizado antes de coger su almuerzo a medio comer y salir del comedor detrás de su amigo._

_Jule suspiró creyendo que había perdido a los únicos amigos que había podido hacer. Miró de reojo a Kurapika y lo imitó guardando en su lonchera su almuerzo casi completo._

_-…no quiero que vuelvas a comportarte así…-le dijo con el tono más dulce posible. No podía ver su rostro, el chico mantenía su mirada oculta bajo su cabello._

_Caminaron lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, Jule se sentía incómoda, no sabía cómo hablarle ni cómo preguntarle por qué le había alterado tanto el comentario de Lit, incluso ella había comprendido que solo lo había hecho para provocarlo y le sorprendía que Kurapika hubiese caído tan fácil en el juego infantil del muchacho._

_Cogió fuertemente su mano deteniéndose en aquel pasadizo vacío. Solo se le ocurrió aquello, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, solo no quería verlo triste ni enfadado._

_-…lo siento…Jule…-susurró pasándose la mano por los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza la de la mano de la chica-…lo siento_

_-¿estás bien…?-le preguntó colocándose frente a él-… ¿Kurapika?_

_El rubio dio un paso hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente apoyando su cabeza en su hombro._

_Jule se sonrojó ante tal muestra de afecto…pero su mirada se endulzó cuando lo sintió llorar profundamente como el niño que era. Lo rodeó tiernamente y acarició su cabello. Ese día comprendió que nunca debía hablar de la verdadera familia de Kurapika…era un chico astuto e inteligente pero aun no era capaz de superar la razón por la que estaba solo en el mundo. Seguramente era el motivo de su llanto._

* * *

><p>Jule caminaba nerviosa, tenía el leve presentimiento que la seguían pero la preocupaba aun más el haber dejado a An a solas en casa a cargo de la comida, no era que no confiara en su joven amiga, solo que no se sentía segura de haberle dado una tarea tan grande como preparar la cena luego que le reconociera que no sabía cocinar.<p>

De pronto se detuvo al sentir _esa _presencia detrás de sí.

Dejó caer las bolsas del supermercado para abrazar con mayor firmeza a su hija y se volteó mirando a todas partes. Últimamente le era común sentir una mirada clavada en su espalda y empezaba a preocuparse. Había pasado por distintos lugares y seguía siendo la misma esencia.

-¿Quién está ahí…?-preguntó con los 5 sentidos en alerta

Una flecha rozó su hombro dejando un pequeño corte que quemó su piel al instante. Sintió muchas personas a su alrededor pero no podía ver a nadie más. Optó por una posición de defensa esperado un nuevo ataque pero nada ocurrió y desistió volviendo a coger las bolsas, sin embargo, cuando ya pensaba en marcharse rápidamente una nueva flecha pasó por su rostro quemando su párpado izquierdo. Era un ardor tan profundo que tuvo que llevar su mano a su ojo apretando fuertemente los dientes para soportar el dolor.

-…debo matarla. Es una orden del amo Betan…-dijo una chica tras su espalda con una flecha apuntando a su cuello.

Jule contuvo la respiración sintiendo su corazón latir mil veces por minuto. Solo pudo pensar en Missy…en su pequeña Missy que seguía llorando en sus brazos. No era buena peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y con la niña en brazos era aun más imposible evadir aquel ataque directo.

Unas gotas de sangre saltaron a su rostro mientras sentía un cuerpo resbalar hacia sus pies, la flecha había caído produciendo una herida en su mejilla. No quería voltear. Reconocía mejor que nadie ese perfume francés.

-no sabía que tenías enemigos, Jule…-dijo él con su voz grave a la vez que la rubia se agachaba a recoger las bolsas sin siquiera respirar.

Missy rompió en un llanto profundo haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño. No le gustaban para nada los niños…mucho menos los que chillaban tanto.

-¿no me darás las gracias por haberte salvado?-le preguntó al verla dar un par de pasos

-…gracias…-dijo con voz ahogada mirando de reojo a la mujer que se enfriaba lentamente en el suelo con el cuello atravesado por un naipe.

-¿Por qué no me miras…?

-no quiero hacerlo…-dijo recobrando el aire junto con un mar de lágrimas en sus ojos azules-…no vuelvas…a aparecer frente a mí ¿sí?…es lo único que te pido…por favor…Hisoka…

El pelirrojo sonrió volteando en dirección contraria. Odiaba la sensación que le producía oír su nombre en la boca de aquella mujer pero no podía evitarlo…seguía pareciéndole tan única e inigualable que dos años atrás.

Jule echó a correr rápidamente por las calles evadiendo el sentimiento que la consumía, cuando ya se sintió cerca de la casa de An se detuvo para recuperar la compostura, secarse la cara y fingir una sonrisa para que la chica no sospechara nada. Era mejor no preocuparla para no tener la obligación de contarle un pasado que no la enorgullecía.

-¡mira Jule, no se me quemó…!-saltó de pronto la pelinegra mostrando con una sonrisa el postre que le había preparado-…dijiste que te gustaba la tarta de frambuesa ¿verdad…?

-… ¿la hiciste para mí?-le sonrió dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa antes de acomodar a Missy sobre su cintura

-sí…tenía mucho miedo de que me saliera mal…pero lo probé y está bueno-sonrió con sus ojos intensamente rojos-¿te gusta?

Jule sonrió complacida. En solo unos días An parecía haberse enamorado de ella o haberla acogido como una hermana. Eso solo le demostraba lo ingenua y dulce que era…estaba segura que a su lado no tenía nada que temer.

An sonrió, pero pudo ver en los ojos de Jule el miedo que la corroía…quizás le habían robado o visto algo que la había dejado temblando de pies a cabeza. No le interesaba hacerle revivir su experiencia al preguntarle qué había sucedido, no le correspondía. Solo le quedaba animarla y hacerla reír.

Fue una noche bastante larga para Jule, Missy estaba bastante mañosa y no quería dormirse, An estaba entretenida viendo la televisión y al parecer no recordaba que debía acostarse temprano; la rubia aun no se sentía con la confianza de mandarla a la cama sin sentirse una sinvergüenza. Solo quería pedirle que apagara la cajita idiota o su niña no podría dormir. No estaban acostumbradas a la vida de ciudad, con suerte había tenido un teléfono en la vida, en cambio An, no podía vivir sin la internet o su laptop encima, seguramente su familia era millonaria y era una chica muy acodada.

_-ser tan dulce y amable no le quita lo ricachona…-_se dijo molesta meciendo a Missy en sus brazos en el cuarto contiguo.

Una hora más tarde, An desapareció en su cuarto para dormir y la pequeña al fin pudo encontrar el silencio al que estaba acostumbrada antes de dormir.

Jule seguía con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, a medida pasaban los minutos su semblante se preocupó…recordó el ataque que había sufrido horas atrás. No recordaba a alguna persona que quisiera hacerle daño, creía que Hisoka tal vez podría querer matarla pero se había encontrados dos veces con él y con suerte la había mirado a la cara.

-cobarde…-susurró mordiéndose los labios.

Además, no habían motivos para que quisieran vengarse de ella, nunca había querido hacer el mal a ningún otro… ¿acaso tenía Kurapika que ver en todo aquello? Y… ¿Quién era el "amo Betan"? ¿Por qué la buscaban?

Su mente divagaba de un lado a otro entre suposiciones y recuerdos que asaltaban sus bellos ojos azules. Había prometido escribir a Damara en cuanto encontrara a Kurapika pero…con suerte había tenido tiempo de pensar en él.

Aquel hombre que parecía saber mucho sobre su hermano le había dicho que estaba en la ciudad cercana a Yorbian, que trabajaba en la Asociación pero no estaba seguro de si realmente estaba allí o estaba en otra misión en el extranjero, por lo que no podía confiarse plenamente de él…aun así había preferido seguir aquella huella y no quedarse en casa esperando el día en que a su hermano se le ocurriera regresar a casa.

-…es un ingrato…-se dijo notando que sus ojos le pesaban mucho. Ya eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada.

En realidad, no estaba detrás de Kurapika por el solo hecho de querer verlo sino que meses atrás se había enterado que en efecto se había convertido en un cazador como él le había dicho…pero no con la intención de pagar estudios en el extranjero. Claro que no. El principal objetivo de su hermano no era más que asesinar a criminales que le hicieron mucho daño al quitarle a su familia, aun no entendía bien el por qué, pero no le importaba saberlo; para ella solo significaba que todos esos años viviendo a su lado en casa de Jet y Damara no habían sido más que una forma de ocultar lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

Al momento de enterarse, Jule lo odió con toda su alma…mas, su corazón dulce no se pudo dejar engañar por el odio momentáneo y volvió a quererlo de la misma forma o más, llegando al punto de comprender su posición y perdonar el saber que Kurapika cargaba con un par de vidas sobre sus hombros.

Le daba miedo encontrarlo otra vez, quizás por esa razón no era capaz de caminar unas cuadras, entrar a la Asociación y preguntar por él. Su mente había tergiversado la imagen de Kurapika en un ser oscuro y frío, temía que su visión se hiciese real. Solo quería abrazarlo y pedirle que volvieran a casa los dos, al menos un tiempo, que fuese sincero y ella lo sería con él. Podría llegar a contarle lo que fue su vida antes de conocerlo, el por qué había quedado tan sola en el mundo.

La luz del alba iluminó la habitación, sus ojos lloraban inevitablemente mientras Missy se removía en su pecho buscando un poco más de calor. Perdida en su mente y su imaginación las horas se habían convertido en minutos, el sol entró sin remordimientos haciendo sus ojos llorar con más fuerza…se sintió sola, extremamente abandonada, como aquella mañana en que despertó y Kurapika se había marchado diciendo que no regresaría.

Metros más a la derecha, An estaba igual de despierta que Jule. Había dormido muy poco, realmente le habían impresionado los ojos de aquel chico de la tarde anterior, aun podía ver ante ella ese par de zafiros mirándola profundamente con indiferencia, su atención en ella solo había sido casual…pero suficiente para enajenarla completamente. Además, su sexto sentido le indicaba que no sería la última vez que lo vería…estaba convencida que no tardarían en encontrarse nuevamente.

Se levantó llevando su lánguido cuerpo a la ducha, en verdad odiaba ir a la escuela, odiaba los libros, sus compañeros de clase, sus profesores, las matemáticas, ciencias…todo era aburrido y monótono. Prefería caminar libremente en ambientes abiertos, desde que tenía memoria deseaba vivir cerca del mar o en medio del bosque, no le gustaba la ciudad ni mucho menos al aire que se respiraba. Siempre había tenido la impresión que no había nacido para convertirse en un doctor como su padre o un cazador como su hermano mayor, claro que no, ella sería libre y volátil como su madre, de ello no había duda.

Mientras se acomodaba su falda a cuadros oyó la voz de Jule llamándola a tomar desayuno. No tardó en bajar pero se preocupó un poco al verla tan deprimida y enferma, parecía haber perdido todo su brillo en una noche. An estaba segura que tenía que ver con lo sucedido la noche anterior…pero bueno, si no le contaba era porque no quería hablar, luego se enteraría.

-Jule…hoy llegaré más tarde, iré a ver a mi hermano a la Asociación-sonrió mirándola con dulzura

La rubia alzó su mirada con sorpresa como si le hubiesen dado un golpe justo en medio del estómago.

-… ¿Asociación…?

-sí, mi hermano es cazador y pasa ahí la mayoría del tiempo, viaja mucho, por eso no nos vemos muy a menudo…-rió-no le gusta que lo vaya a ver al trabajo pero…si no lo hago, no lo veo

-oh…entiendo…-sonrió corta revolviendo su café

-¿acaso dormiste mal?

-Missy no podía quedarse dormida

-…hm…lo siento, no volveré a encender la televisión tan tarde-se disculpó provocando un poco de vergüenza en Jule. La rubia no le había dicho el motivo, pero la chica fue capaz de interpretar en su mirada su malestar.

Sonrió. Era una buena niña.

-no te preocupes…-le dijo quitando importancia al asunto-¿y…qué tipo de cazador es tu hermano? El mío también lo es

-¿de verdad…?-sonrió-…hm, bueno pues…Mizai es bastante…extravagante en su estilo-rió-y no sé mucho sobre lo que hace, no me cuenta casi nada…dice que no quiere meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden

-ya veo…quizás lo hace por protegerte

-sí, sé que lo hace por eso…pero nos vemos tan poco y cuando nos vemos…-suspiró-no habla casi nada…es muy silencioso-dijo molesta

-…tú eres muy silenciosa, a veces

An sonrió.

-¿Cómo es tu hermano?-le preguntó la chica de ojos rojos con curiosidad

Jule suspiró.

-…también es… "extravagante" en su estilo…-dijo la rubia con una risita-solo te puedo decir como lo recuerdo, no sé nada de lo que hace ahora…por eso lo estoy buscando

-¿quieres que pregunte por él a Mizai? Mi hermano es una persona importante en la Asociación, seguramente sabrá quién es

Jule la miró un momento como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a todos sus males…sin embargo, un nudo en su garganta la hizo retractarse y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. No sabía la razón, pero no debía involucrar a An en su problema.

-¿no quieres…?-An suspiró desilusionada

-lo siento…pero debo hacerlo sola, gracias de todos modos

-…está bien…si necesitas cualquier cosa me dices y yo le pregunto a Mizai, ¿ok…?

-bueno…-sonrió acomodándose el cabello sobre su hombro-¿no se te hace tarde ya…?

An dio un saltó recogiendo su bolso. Tardó un par de minutos en meterse unas tostadas a la boca antes de salir corriendo hacia el instituto, era su penúltimo año y aunque no le gustara estudiar no soportaba la idea de sacarse bajas calificaciones. Su timidez no le quitaba su tenacidad.

Al cruzar frente al edificio de la Asociación con sus grandes X en el frontis decidió visitar a Mizai, le daba igual perder las clases de historia…quería verlo, preguntarle sobre el hermano de Jule aunque no supiera siquiera su nombre. Un extraño sentimiento se colaba en su alma ¿acaso su vida daría un vuelco si se interesaba más en la rubia y en su extraña historia de un hermano perdido?

Corrió por las escaleras mostrando una tarjeta de cazador, pasó rápidamente por el pasillo saludando un par de chicas que ya conocía hace mucho tiempo. Subió las escaleras a lo que sus piernas dieron y se detuvo en seco.

Allí estaba.

Al fondo del pasillo, conversando con un chico alto que llevaba anteojos. Quiso respirar pero sus pulmones no reaccionaron. Solo pudo retroceder unos escalones y disminuirse hasta ocultar su propia presencia.

Se mordió los labios cuando lo escuchó hablar cada vez más cerca, agachó la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado dirigiéndose al primer piso. Sintió sus ojos azules sobre su anatomía luego de detenerse un instante ¿Qué hacer? ¿Y si quería saludarla? No, era imposible.

An solo pudo darle la espalda y seguir su camino intentando no tropezar con sus débiles piernas.

-¿An…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Mizai…!-rió nerviosa-…te estaba buscando…-sonrió sonrojada luego de ser detenida en medio del pasillo

-te he dicho que no vengas

-lo siento…es que…-suspiró alzando sus ojos a los de su hermano-…quería que me ayudaras

-¿te parece si voy a visitarte hoy en la noche…?-le sonrió llevándola de la mano hacia la escalera

-Mizai…tengo una amiga viviendo conmigo y tiene problemas, está buscando a su hermano… ¿la podrías ayudar? Dijo que era un cazador igual que tú y yo creí que…

-Anliz, sabes que puedo…pero ahora no, estoy ocupado

-…tú nunca puedes…-repuso molesta cruzándose de brazos mientras intentaba quitarle aquel semblante tranquilo con sus ojos caprichosos.

-iré a verte más tarde, en verdad estoy ocupado. Prometo que ayudaré a tu amiga.

-…está bien…-suspiró resignada volteándose hacia la salida-…pero no me dejes plantada como la última vez

Kurapika se quedó viendo un instante a la chica que corría por las escaleras, era la misma que minutos atrás estaba de pie bajo el primer escalón. Fue hacia Mizai con curiosidad, le interesaba la idea de ver a su compañero con una mujer…por muy pequeña que se viera, estaba seguro que tenían muchos años de diferencia…unos 12 tal vez.

-es mi hermana…-le dijo Mizai al comprender su mirada altiva hacia él-así que no pienses cosas que no son

-…yo no he dicho nada…-sonrió el rubio sorprendiéndose un poco, no encontraba parentesco entre su compañero y la niña. Eran muy distintos física y mentalmente.

-¿y Leorio?

-dijo que estaba cansado…y se fue

-quién como él que deja todo así como así… ¿te quedas a la reunión?

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer-sonrió

-podrías ayudar a Brita con algunos asuntos, es nueva y no se maneja mucho con los documentos

Kurapika meditó un instante y antes que pudiera pensarlo demasiado sus pies ya se encaminaban hacia la pequeña oficina que la mujer había ocupado, le molestaba no poder negarse a la idea que él mismo había buscado la instancia para hablar con ella, Brita seguía siendo la misma, lo podía ver fácilmente…y quizás él también seguía siendo el mismo idiota de dos años atrás.

_***-* Kura quiere a Brita n.n jajajaj **_

_**Debo reconocer que me dio pena cuando escribi que Kura estaba a solo metros de Jule u.u pobres amores mios, tranquilos, ya se encontraran n.n y se habran dado cuenta que An tiene bastante que ver :3 la hice hermana de Mizai solo por diversion jijijijijij **_

_**Cata: seguramente he cambiado bastante de tu historia pero ya verás que todo lo que me pusiste saldrá sí o sí n.n**_

_**No me odien por ser taaaan alargada con mis OC, es que me enamoro facilmente de mis historias y enloquezco :3**_

_**Besos desde Chile :) los amo 3**_


	5. Encuentros

**_*-* Esto es para ti Cata ejeje (incluí la escena que me mandaste n.n)_  
><strong>

**5. Encuentros**

Una carta. Una nueva fotografía…esto empezaba a molestarlo y a sacarlo de sus cabales ¿Quién demonios tenía tanto permiso de irrumpir en su vida privada y robar aquellas fotos tan preciadas para él? ¿Quién osaba jugar con sus sentimientos?

Pateó la silla dejándose llevar por la ira que le producía no poder encajar ideas, sentía un vacío horrible en su cabeza que lo descolocaba ¿Quién? ¿Quién quería llamar su atención? No lo entendía, por más que buscaba y rebuscaba en su mente…nada lo llevaba a alguien que pudiera tener tal acceso.

-… ¿todo bien?-preguntó su buen amigo desde la puerta.

Por alguna razón le molestaba su presencia y se lo hizo saber con una mirada fría.

-…déjame solo-contestó cortante.

-está bien…-suspiró con indiferencia. Estaba acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor-pero luego no me llames diciendo que mueres de hambre…no es mi culpa que no sepas cocinar, kuruta

-¡no me llames así…!

-hey, hey…tranquilo… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, eh? Estás más histérico de lo común

-¡no estoy histérico, solo quiero estar solo…!

-…vas a acabar arrugado como una pasa…cascarrabias como un anciano

-¡cierra la boca…!

-mira si ya se te agudizó la voz…-rió-eres como una niña ¿sabes? Mientras más la molestas…más chillona se pone

Kurapika suspiró sintiéndose sonrojar un poco.

-realmente me molestas, Leorio… ¿acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa más que estorbarme?

-para eso están los amigos ¿no…? Si no te hiciera gritar de esta forma, estarías muerto por tanto estrés…deberías agradecérmelo

El rubio lo miró un instante y se echó sobre su cama mirando el techo de la habitación.

-…no vuelvas a llamarme kuruta ¿está claro?

-sí, sí…lo siento…-dijo con algo de indiferencia dolorosa-…mañana llegan los chicos ¿me acompañarás a buscarlos?

-¿…los chicos…?

Kurapika se sentó sobre la cama recordando de pronto que Gon y Killua irían a verlos luego de casi tres meses sin saber de ellos…lo había olvidado por completo.

-…Gon tiene mucho deseos de verte, siempre pregunta por ti-le sonrió Leorio-supongo que irás conmigo…podríamos ir a comer, no lo sé…como en los viejos tiempos ¿te parece bien?

-…sí…-sonrió conforme-…pero… ¿no están molestos conmigo?

-no, los convencí que estabas muy ocupado trabajando…me costó, pero logré que me creyeran

-no les mentiste, es la verdad

Leorio le lanzó una mirada frívola que lo hizo avergonzarse un poco, debía reconocer que había sido un poco ingrato con sus amigos menores…en verdad no había querido saber de ellos sabiendo que los chicos lo buscaban.

-me reservaré mis comentarios…-susurró Leorio-…hey…a todo esto… ¿Cómo está tu jefa?

-…ah…supongo que estará bien. No me ha llamado.

-¿sigues trabajando para ella?

-sí…pero no la veo hace mucho. A veces incluso me pregunto si estará viva…no sé si debí haberla dejado ¿y si le pasa algo? Me sentiría culpable…es decir, para eso me pagan ¿no? Para cuidarla…y estoy aquí, en otro país

-pareciera que no te gusta estar muy lejos de Neón ¿o sí…?-le sonrió con picardía

-…somos amigos…o eso creo

-…eso dicen todos…-rió cogiendo su teléfono antes de dirigirse a la puerta-¿quieres pizza?

-no me gusta mucho…pero…está bien

-vuelvo en…media hora-le dijo antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación

Kurapika suspiró mirando nuevamente el cielo del cuarto, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía ansioso, nervioso, casi al borde del colapso. Creía que con la ayuda de Gon y Killua podría salir del dilema en el que estaba metido, seguramente ellos encontrarían mucho antes a quien intentaba desviar su atención, sin embargo, no podía evitar preocuparse por Jule, quería verla, saber que estaba sana y salva, quería abrazarla, sentir su aroma y reír a su lado como solía hacerlo.

Cogió nuevamente la fotografía que había llegado a sus manos aquella tarde, sonrió con nostalgia; se vio a sí mismo junto a Jule sonriendo abiertamente mientras Damara los abrazaba fuertemente.

Se sintió un poco culpable, realmente había llegado a querer a esa mujer y quizás la extrañaba tanto como a Jule; aun recordaba cuando lo levantaba en las manos o lo mandaba a dormir, cuando reñía con él porque tenía que quitarle _los malditos libros_ de las manos para que atendiera a lo que le hablaban…o esas muchas veces en que corrió a ver lo que le pasaba al oírlo gritar desde algún rincón de la casa. Había sido un chico bastante independiente desde siempre pero eso no le quitaba la curiosidad que le ocasionaba la "vida de ciudad" por lo que más de una vez Jet debió correr en la noche cargando con él porque se había roto una pierna o un brazo.

Kurapika rió. No sabría decir cuántas veces se había caído intentando alcanzar el libro de lomo azul en la última estantería de la librería de Jet, siempre, Damara era la primera en llegar, luego Jule iba corriendo solo para burlarse de él o reír descaradamente ante su rostro.

Jule.

La extrañaba demasiado…quizás, nunca debió marcharse de casa sin despedirse formalmente como se lo había prometido.

* * *

><p><em>-toc toc…-dijo golpeando con los nudillos la puerta que se mantenía cerrada<em>

_-…adelante…-respondió el chico desde el interior_

_-¡No!, se supone que debes preguntar "quién es"…-le corrigió con el ceño fruncido volviendo a golpear._

_Kurapika sonrió y suspiró dejando el libro a un lado sobre su cama._

_-hm… ¿Quién es?-preguntó con una sonrisa_

_-¡un alien…!-rió sin poder contenerse mientras el rubio abría la puerta para dejarla entrar_

_-… ¿Jule…? ¿Qué pasa…? te ves triste_

_-claro que no…-sonrió a medias corriendo a sentarse sobre la cama del chico_

_-no puedes engañarme, te conozco lo suficiente…-le sonrió sentándose a su lado-…y solo vienes a verme cuando tienes un problema. Vamos, dime qué sucedió_

_-…estoy triste…porque soy tonta_

_-¿tonta…? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?_

_-Te vas a molestar si te digo_

_-me enojaré si no me dices quién te dijo algo así_

_-Brita, ella me dijo "además de fea y mal vestida, eres tonta, que mal por ti querida"-remedó a la otra chica con tono chillón_

_Kurapika le sonrió dulcemente y la miró fijo a los ojos-_

_-no tienes que oír nada de lo que te diga ni ella, ni nadie, solo sé tú misma, encantadora y muy inteligente…bueno, tus calificaciones serían mucho mejores si estudiaras como se debe, pero eso no quita que eres muy inteligente, lo que te digan, solo es producto de la envidia_

_-…hermano… ¿no estás enojado conmigo?_

_-¿por qué debería estarlo?-rió_

_-estabas leyendo…y te interrumpí, además…yo sé que Brita te gusta… ¡pero es una mala chica…! me molesta todo el tiempo…-dijo cruzando los brazos con enfado sin notar el rubor en el rostro de Kurapika. Se había sentido intimidado por aquel simple "ella te gusta…", no creía que fuese tan evidente._

_-Jule, escucha…-le sonrió quitándole importancia a la situación- jamás podría gustarme una chica que daña a la niña más importante de mi vida… ¿está claro?_

_-… ¿de verdad no te gusta…?-sonrió-…es que…yo creía que sí…y ella no me gusta, y me trata muy mal…por favor, por favor…sal con cualquier chica menos con Brita…por favor_

_-te lo prometo_

_-¡Hermano! – lo abrazó fuertemente-…eres el mejor…te quiero mucho, mucho…-repetía besándole la mejilla_

_-y yo a ti…Jule…-le sonrió dejándose mimar_

_-¡niños, bajen a comer…!-gritó Damara desde el pie de la escalera_

_-… ¡sí, comida…!-sonrió la rubia llevándose a Kurapika de la mano antes de deslizarse por el pasamanos hasta la entrada-tengo mucha hambre, Dam_

_-preparé tu comida favorita…-le sonrió la mujer acomodándole los servicios sobre la mesa-Kurapika, ¿podrías…? ¡Amor, te estoy hablando…!-le dijo haciendo que el chico despegara su vista de la ventana-¿podrías preparar la ensalada?_

_El rubio asintió y corrió a la cocina a cumplir lo que le habían mandado. No era un chico problemático y obedecía dócilmente, sin embargo, no era difícil encontrarlo con la mirada perdida o la mente en otro lugar, le gustaba la soledad y los lugares poco concurridos; Damara sabía que era un niño distinto al resto pero en aquellos 2 años viviendo bajo el mismo techo ya conocía bien todas sus manías y las formas de responder a ellas. _

_Jule era caso aparte, era una niña que no parecía haber madurado, solo reía, saltaba, bailaba y cantaba todo el tiempo; sin ella la casa se mantenía en total silencio aunque a veces Damara llegaba a tener dolores de cabeza por la extrovertida personalidad de la pequeña, mas, no podía negar, que junto a Kurapika, se habían convertido en lo más importante en su vida y era feliz de verlos cada día crecer a su lado._

_Como cada tarde, después de comer, Jule dormía un poco en la hamaca que estaba en el patio trasero, muchas veces Kurapika la acompañaba a su lado o simplemente se quedaba bajo el árbol aunque de todos modos se quedaba dormido._

_Sin embargo, aquella tarde no solo no fue con Jule hacia su naranjo favorito, sino que se quedó encerrado en su cuarto sin dar señales de vida durante horas. Damara estaba confiada en que estaba junto a la chica, por lo que no se preocupó demasiado y se dedicó a acabar un informe para su trabajo; no se imaginaba, que a solo metros de distancia, Kurapika lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio arrinconado junto a su cama._

_Luego de casi dos años de secreta investigación había dado con el paradero de los culpables de su desgracia, en ese momento no pensaba en enfrentarlos ni en vengarse de ellos…solo quería llorar, parte de él seguía siendo un niño y fácilmente caía en la desesperación o la angustia; lo que lo diferenciaba del resto era que prefería sufrir solo y no entristecer a quienes quería. Jule nunca debía enterarse, mucho menos Jet o Damara, solo con pensar en la expresión de pena y preocupación que pondrían le hacía llorar aún más._

_Seguía estando solo…y no había oportunidad para él; llevaba dos años viviendo sin un sentido y el vacío no se llenaba, solo aumentaba._

_Pateó la silla de su escritorio levantando la cabeza, sorbió y se secó la cara rompiendo en un nuevo sollozo, odiaba no poder controlarse pero detestaba aun más estar sentado sin poder hacer nada para remediar su situación._

* * *

><p>El albino se dejó caer en el asiento mirando a Gon con ojos cansados, no entendía cómo su amigo podía seguir tan enérgico y feliz luego de haber recorrido tanto sin descansar. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor buscando a Leorio, se suponía que estaría allí hacía más de una hora y el tipo aun no se veía por ningún lado, tampoco creía que viniese con Kurapika por lo que no buscaba una cabeza rubia, solo un chico alto de cabello extraño.<p>

-no los veo…-dijo Gon al sentarse a su lado arrimándose la mochila

-¿crees que venga con Kurapika?

-claro que sí, están trabajando juntos y…

-hm…eso no significa que vayan a venir juntos, Gon

-¿Por qué no…?

-… ¿y si Kurapika está ocupado? Últimamente lo está siempre…

-¿Por qué estás enojado con él…?-le preguntó directamente notando el marcado tono de molestia que el albino utilizaba al referirse a su amigo kuruta

-…por nada en especial…-dijo desviando la mirada de los grandes ojos castaños de su mejor amigo

-¡Ahí vienen…!-gritó poniéndose de pie antes de correr hacia Kurapika y Leorio quienes parecían un poco agitados, quizás habían corrido hasta ese lugar.

El rubio abrazó a Gon en un extraño gesto de amistad y agradeció al cielo y a los dioses que su amigo estuviese sano y salvo. Leorio le había contado todo lo sucedido y aunque no se lo diría se sentía extremadamente infiel al no haber estado con ellos tiempo atrás.

-me alegra verte…-le dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa

-a mí también, Gon…-sonrió-veo que estás más alto

-¿tú crees…?-preguntó alzándose en puntas de pie

-pronto te dejarán abajo…-dijo Leorio entre risas abrazando a Kurapika por los hombros-y serás el más pequeño…

Gon se echó a reír.

Killua se acercó a ellos saludándolos con emoción, aunque quiso demostrarle a Kurapika que estaba un poco molesto…no pudo hacerlo; menos aún cuando el rubio lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, el albino pensó que con eso bastaba para remediar su error y decidió dejar el problema atrás. Seguramente Gon se había dado cuenta y había preferido no darle importancia al asunto, pensó que si su mejor amigo podía hacerlo, él también lo haría. Valía mucho más aprovechar que al fin se habían encontrado y disfrutar de un tarde juntos; no eran un grupo que recordaba rencores y en realidad, se necesitaban unos a otros, como una familia.

-¿de dónde vienen?-preguntó Leorio mientras caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto

-de muy lejos…-respondió Killua dejando a Gon con las palabras en la boca

-ya veo… ¿y dónde andaban?

Gon y Killua se miraron un poco indecisos de contarles o no las grandes aventuras que habían vivido, el moreno quiso hablar, pero el suculento buffet que había detrás de la vitrina se llevó toda su atención.

-¿Por qué no entramos…?-preguntó deteniéndose de golpe frente al restaurant

-¿tienen hambre…?-Leorio los miró con curiosidad

-¡sí…!-saltó el menor tironeando a Killua para que lo apoyara. Su amigo asintió enérgicamente.

-…pues…entremos…-dijo Kurapika un poco despistado

Killua y Gon se adelantaron buscando una mesa al fondo del salón, era bastante espacioso y rústico, además, no había mucha gente, solo unos cuantos cazadores que almorzaban allí todos los días.

Leorio se detuvo junto al rubio quien se había volteado observando a su alrededor; había sentido aquella presencia que los molestaba desde un rato atrás. No había notado que sus amigos se alteraran y por ello le restó importancia.

-tranquilo…no creo que nos ataque aquí-le dijo llevándoselo casi a rastras hacia los chicos

-no me gusta la sensación de saber que me siguen…-susurró Kurapika con molestia

-… ¿no sabes quién es?-inquirió Killua

-no, lleva días siguiéndome

-¿y por qué no lo encaras?

-no me quiero adelantar

-oh…-expresó Gon con emoción

-…veo que te has ganado algunos enemigos…-dijo Killua-¿son fuertes?

-no lo sé…-sonrió el rubio-pero me alegra que estén aquí, puedo contar con ustedes ¿verdad?

-¡claro que sí…!-dijeron ambos niños

Leorio sonrió y se levantó en busca de alguna mesera que pudiera atenderlos. Desde allí podía ver a Kurapika muy concentrado en lo que sus amigos le contaban; Gon se había puesto de pie sobre la silla con los brazos en alto para indicarle las dimensiones del _Árbol de la Vida_, el rubio acabó riendo de la forma cómica en que su amigo le contaba cómo debió escalarlo; luego Killua se levantó para mostrarle la forma en que había logrado sacar a su hermana de la mansión Zoldyck y toda "la acción" que Kurapika se había perdido por estar fuera de su alcance. Parecían haber olvidado que llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse y que tenían unos 5 años de diferencia. Leorio dudaba que Gon y Killua hubiesen madurado al nivel del rubio…creía que el kuruta era quien había perdido esa complexión tan adulta que lo caracterizaba, a veces extremadamente frío, serio y distante. Estaba seguro que Mizai ni Cheadle lo reconocían si lo vieran riendo como un niño al fondo del salón. Era una buena oportunidad para relajarse y animarlo, odiaba sentirse culpable de sus estados de humor, últimamente pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que estaba seguro de ser su mejor amigo, aunque lo conocía demasiado para saber que Kurapika jamás se lo diría. Leorio también podía afirmar que el rubio era el predilecto entre sus amistades, no conocía a nadie que pudiese centrarlo tan fácilmente o decirle a la cara lo que debía; a pesar de todo la pasaba muy bien a su lado, se reía bastante y disfrutaba de su compañerismo…sin embargo, temía de lo que Kurapika fuese capaz de hacer, se daba cuenta que su _amada venganza_ se escapaba de sus manos, empezaba a consumirlo rápidamente y era preocupante. Sabía que su deber como amigo del rubio no era otro que salvarlo de sí mismo…y evitar que acabase condenándose sin una verdadera causa.

Se sentó a su lado y tomó el menú mirando de reojo a la chica que había ido hacia ellos. Notó los ojos de Kurapika desviarse a la figura de la mujer, quiso reír, pero solo sonrió guardando sus pícaros comentarios para más tarde. Gon y Killua se miraron cómplices y apuntaron sobre la carta el platillo más caro y contundente sin importarles el dolor en los bolsillos de Leorio…aun más, el rubio no tuvo piedad y eligió el mismo plato más un postre de azucena azul.

-…la próxima vez invito yo-le dijo para alivianar su angustia

-¿desde cuándo comes tanto?-le preguntó Leorio con ojos irónicos

-tengo hambre…-sonrió infantil

-… ¿Qué es ese postre, Kurapika?-preguntó Gon

-es un pastel de flores silvestres, es muy conocido por aquí

-se ve bien…-dijo Killua-también lo quiero

-y yo…-se sumó Gon-… ¿no tiene brochetas de albóndigas?-preguntó a la chica

-claro que sí-dijo ella con voz suave

-…chicos…van a tener que ayudarme a pagar…-suspiró Leorio-Kurapika…tienes más dinero que yo, dame tu tarjeta

-aun no me depositan mi sueldo…-se defendió el rubio

-dividamos el total en 4 partes…-propuso Killua

-está bien…-sonrió el moreno-entonces…quiero esto, y además…un jugo de frambuesa…

-yo quiero chocolate…-sonrió el albino con ojos felinos-¿no tiene chocorobots?-inquirió con emoción

-sí, tenemos…-le sonrió la mesera con dulzura-¿lo agregará a la lista?

El albino asintió enérgicamente y esperó ansioso su pedido.

En pocos minutos la mesa quedó repleta de platos que desbordaban de comida, si bien a Killua no le gustó el famosillo postre de azucenas azules a Gon le pareció exquisito y lo disfrutó tanto como Kurapika quien no tardó en sentirse satisfecho sin probar siquiera la mitad de la comida por lo que su plato acabó en manos de sus amigos.

Mientras conversaban, reían y de burlaban de ellos mismos, la tarde se hizo pasajera y tranquila. Nadie recordó el trabajo ni asuntos que pudiesen terminar con el grato reencuentro.

Luego de muchos meses, era la primera vez que Kurapika podía comer con una sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

><p><em>-¿hermano…?-Jule entró lentamente a la habitación. Lo vio recostado sobre su cama y corrió lanzándose sobre él para molestarlo un rato, llevaba horas sin saber de él y se había preocupado un poco. Sabía que "algo raro" pasaba por su mente y la mataba la curiosidad, sin embargo, sabía que si Kurapika no le contaba era porque simplemente ella no debía saberlo-…oye, despierta…Kurapika…-le decía tironeándolo del brazo.<em>

_-Jule, no molestes…_

_-pero vamos…estoy aburrida ¿Por qué no salimos a entrenar, eh?_

_-…no quiero…_

_-por favor…-sonrió acercándose a él con ternura-prometo que haré mi tarea si sales a jugar conmigo_

_-es en serio, estoy cansado…quiero dormir_

_-ayer dormiste todo el día…no puedes estar tan cansado, te hará mal dormir tanto_

_-déjame solo…_

_-¡no quiero…! _

_-…Jule…_

_-dime qué te pasa, estás muy extraño… ¿estás triste? dime, por favor_

_-¿Podrías dejarme solo…?-preguntó poniéndose de pie-…puedes entrenar sola, vete por favor…-le dijo sacándola a empujones de su habitación_

_-pero…pero… ¡Kurapika…!-gritó golpeando la puerta que acaba de cerrarse ante sus ojos. No pudo evitar sentirse humillada y acabó llorando unos minutos por si el chico la oía y salía consolarla, pero nada sucedió._

_Decidió dejarlo en paz y corrió escaleras abajo en busca de alguna entretención, Damara seguía muy ocupada en su trabajo y no había nada que hacer. Dio un par de vueltas por la casa, se sentó, caminó, cantó un poco mirando por la ventana, se subió a una silla de la que casi se cayó, volvió a recorrer la casa, fue al cuarto de Kurapika, y le habló sin recibir respuesta._

_Salió al patio y se encaramó en un árbol que daba al cuarto de su hermano, se esforzó bastante por treparlo pero de nada le sirvió ya que las cortinas estaban corridas y no pudo verlo._

_-¡Kurapika…!-lo llamó golpeando la ventana mientras se mantenía de pie en una rama-…oh…-suspiró triste. Lo intentó una vez más y ya convencida que en verdad el chico no quería hablarle bajó del árbol intentando caer lo mejor posible._

_Se entretuvo un poco con las flores del jardín, le tiró la cola a un gato, resbaló, se rasmilló la rodilla y acabó tristemente sentada sobre el pasto sin saber cómo gastar su tiempo._

_-qué aburrimiento…-susurró mirando el cielo azul_

_-¡Jule…!-la llamó Dam desde la puerta de la casa_

_-¡estoy aquí…!-dijo corriendo hacia ella-dime_

_-¿puedes hacerme un favor?_

_-claro que sí_

_-¿podrías ir al mercado por algunas frutas? Olvidé hacerlo hoy en la mañana_

_-sí, claro…-sonrió feliz de tener una cosa que hacer-¿las que yo quiera?_

_-las que te gusten…-le dijo con una sonrisa-cuídate mucho ¿sí? Y no te alejes demasiado_

_-está bien…-le sonrió antes de salir corriendo con el dinero en la mano_

_Jule iba muy feliz en su carrera, le gustaba salir a las calles y no tenía el temor que chicas de su edad tendría; estaba acostumbrada a la ciudad y era muy cómodo para ella andar sola. Se sentía libre e independiente._

_Dobló rápidamente en una esquina divisando el mercado al fondo del boulevard, quiso ir corriendo hacia allá pero una silueta masculina llamó su atención haciéndola aminorar su marcha lentamente…era un chico alto, no tendría más de 20 años o quizás era mayor, pero se veía muy joven y al parecer estaba algo perdido. Llevaba una camiseta gris y unos jeans azules, tenía el cabello rojo hacia adelante y una extraña sonrisa en su boca mientras miraba hacia el lado contrario. Jule, en su inocente afán de niña inquieta, le sonrió captando su atención…aunque en un principio le asustó la mirada frívola del pelirrojo, no demoró en hacer que él le sonriera de vuelta con unos sensuales ojos dorados._

_La rubia se sonrojó y echó a correr sin dar pie atrás; no le dio importancia y creyó que era uno más de los tantos personajes con los que se encontraba en la calle…sin embargo, no tenía idea, que su vida daría un vuelco rotundo al haber cometido el error de encandilar con su bella sonrisa aquellos ojos de sol._

* * *

><p>Kurapika abrió sus ojos mirando a su lado, Gon dormía plácidamente apoyado en él sobre el sofá de la habitación de Leorio. Vio a Killua acurrucado sobre la alfombra y Leorio a su lado con una manta a medio cubrirlo, seguramente se habían quedado viendo televisión hasta muy tarde.<p>

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Gon, tomó al albino en brazos y lo acomodó junto al moreno sin preocuparse demasiado por Leorio, solo lo cubrió por completo y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia el suyo.

Era un hotel bastante grande y costoso pero muy cómodo y acogedor; los pasillos eran anchos y estaba bien amueblado, no tenía mucho de qué quejarse…solo de la maldita presencia que no lo dejaba ni dormir tranquilo. No le daría importancia, no mientras fuese así de inocua.

Contestó su teléfono mientras se desnudaba para ducharse, Mizai lo lateó un poco avisándole de las reuniones pendientes que tenía y de lo poco formal que había sido el día anterior al no contestar ninguna llamada ni mensaje. El rubio asintió con monosílabos y colgó rápidamente la llamada metiéndose bajo el agua caliente…necesitaba despejarse un poco antes de volver a dejar a sus amigos a un lado de sus asuntos.

Media hora más tarde ya caminaba por la avenida directamente hacia la Asociación, pensaba invitar a Brita a almorzar ya que había rechazado su invitación días atrás. Entendía bien que acabaría quemándose si apostaba las manos al fuego por esa mujer…pero no le importaba demasiado lo que pudiera sufrir por lo que algunos llamaban "amor", era una de las cuantas boludeces que no tenían ninguna prioridad en su vida.

Al llegar a las oficinas, mostró su credencial, su licencia y le dejaron pasar como miembro oficial del Zodiaco. Rápidamente se encontró con Cheadle quien le comunicó la lista de tareas que tenía que hacer. El viaje al Continente Oscuro se aproximaba cada día más y tenía bastante que investigar antes de partir; se disculpó con su jefa por su inasistencia pero ella le bajó el perfil al problema y con su linda sonrisa le dijo que solo se preocupara de no volver a cometer el error.

-claro, lo siento…-sonrió antes de dirigirse a su oficina de trabajo.

Se detuvo frente a una chica que ya había visto un par de veces, era la misma que había estado con Mizai, de cabello negro e ingenuos ojos rojos. La esquivó para darle permiso pero se dirigieron al mismo espacio más de una vez sin poder avanzar un milímetro.

An rió y se apegó a la pared dándole preferencia sin poder ocultar la reacción nerviosa que provocó en ella verlo sonreír por lo cómica de la situación.

-…gracias…-le dijo el rubio con una dulce mirada antes de seguir caminando hacia las escaleras.

La chica asintió tontamente y clavó sus ojos en la mujer de cabello azul que había detenido a Kurapika en medio camino para andar juntos el resto… ¿celos? Seguramente An estaba celosa, pero era lo suficientemente despierta para saber que ella no tenía nada que ver y sus celos no tenían sentido alguno.

Suspiró tristemente y siguió buscando a Mizai para que le ayudara a buscar al hermano de Jule; quizás aquel día tendría tiempo de atenderla.

**_Amados mios *-* pobre An, creo que le gusta Kura y a él le gusta Brita :C cosas que pasan ¿no? jajajaja_**

**_Bueno, espero les guste n.n (Sí, incluí a Gon y Killua esta vez :D) y disfrutenlo mucho porque estare ausente por mas de dos semanas jajaja_**

**_(la verdad es que mandaré a arreglar mi pc y.y no lo tendré por unas semanas no por lo que demora el arreglo, sino que es la única forma de que ocupe bien mi tiempo sin escribir xD)_**

**_Los amo._**

**_Besos desde Chile...y ¡oh, espero que se hayan dado cuenta de ese primer vistazo entre Jule e Hisoka *-*!_**

**_Bye bye :)_**

**_(Extrañenme xDD) Yo lo haré u.u_**


	6. An Kurapika Escorpión de la Resurección

_**Volvi *-* no tengo mucho que decir, solo perdón por el retraso n.n**_

**6. Anliz. Kurapika. Escorpión de la Resurreción.**

An suspiró.

Odiaba el instituto, sobre todo en las tardes de matemáticas y ciencias en que los minutos se hacían horas. Quería oír el timbre, correr por el pasillo hacia la anhelada libertad. Por suerte era la última clase. No entendía por qué Mizai le insistía tanto en ello, a ella no le gustaba estudiar y punto, encontraría un hombre con mucho dinero y dedicaría su vida a criar sus hijos. No se creía gran cosa, no podía aspirar a más que eso aunque el resto de la gente le dijese lo contrario…sin embargo, era allí cuando se daba cuenta que ni siquiera había tenido novio una vez en su vida ¿y si tampoco tenía oportunidad para encontrar una pareja? ¿Acaso pasaría el resto de su vida solterona y viviendo de la mesada de Mizai?

Se irguió en su asiento con preocupación, Liz, su compañera y mejor amiga la miró un instante despertando de su pequeña siesta sobre el pupitre. Se observaron un momento y An cogió una hoja para escribir ya que el resto de la clase estaba en silencio oyendo al maestro.

"_Necesito un novio D: "_

La nota de An hizo explotar de risa a Liz lo que llamó la atención del profesor, la chica se calló de inmediato y miró a su amiga con ojos extraños, no podía creer que la ojicarmesí le diera importancia a un tema como aquel. La conocía demasiado y entendía su poca afinidad con los hombres, era tímida y se ponía nerviosa cuando el chico que le gustaba estaba a metros de ella; sin embargo, también conocía la verdadera naturaleza de An y su caprichoso corazón, no era una mujer fácil, es decir, nunca se había enamorado por completo y sus "amores" no duraban más de un par de semanas o hasta que conociese a otro "chico perfecto"…quizás por esa razón no había podido establecer una relación; An era una romántica enamoradiza y ese era su peor defecto.

Guardó silencio hasta el final de la clase, solo se miraban y reían por lo bajo con ojos cómplices esperando poder echarse a reír a todo pulmón.

An fue la primera en soltar su risa, en realidad comprendía las extrañas muecas de Liz y le causaban mucha gracia. Solía sonrojarse y soltar lágrimas cuando reía. Su amiga se encontraba en las mismas condiciones echada sobre el banco con la cabeza sobre los brazos. Seguramente era una broma, An no podía estar pidiendo un novio…o eso era lo que creía Liz.

-¿para qué quieres uno?-le preguntó secándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano

-no lo quiero…lo necesito…-sonrió la pelinegra-piensa que en un año terminaré el instituto y mi cabeza no da para estudiar en la universidad, necesito un hombre que me mantenga mientras busco la forma de vivir…y no quiero seguir dependiendo de mi hermano, me apena pedirle tanto dinero todos los meses…-dijo suspirando largamente para recuperarse del ataque de risa

-…bueno…podrías estudiar una carrera artística, te gusta dibujar ¿no?

-con eso no ganaré dinero…además, soy tonta y no me graduaré aunque estudie lo más básico

-eres tonta si piensas así…no puedes pretender casarte con alguien solo por el grosor de su billetera

-hey, yo no estoy diciendo eso…-rió-no soy una arpía…solo quiero un hombre que me ame…y me mantenga

-ay, An…nunca cambiarás…-dijo volteando los ojos

-pero ese no es el punto, Liz

-¿no…?

-no. Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a una persona

-¿qué…?-Liz rió y se enterneció el rostro sonrojado de An-… ¿te volviste a enamorar?

-nunca me he enamorado pero…no lo sé, hay algo en _él_ que me llama mucho la atención y quiero…-suspiró-sé que voy a fracasar, pero me gustaría hablarle aunque sea una vez, me gustaría escucharlo diciendo mi nombre…-sonrió boba

-y de paso conquistarlo…

-no. Esta vez es distinto, solo quiero hablarle…ni siquiera sé cómo se llama…estoy perdida

-¿lo conozco?

-para nada, trabaja con Mizai en la Asociación

-…oh…ya veo… ¿y qué sabes de él?

-solo eso…-susurró avergonzada

-hm…al menos sabrás cómo es

-sí…-suspiró cogiendo el croquis que tenía bajo el escritorio

-no me digas que lo has dibujado…-rió incrédula

An asintió con las mejillas encendidas y desdobló las hojas enseñándole el retrato en el que llevaba trabajando un par de noches luego que Jule se durmiera. No amaba dibujar, solo tenía la habilidad y la utilizaba para despejarse del mundo en el que no le gustaba vivir. Era una mujer simple, no tenía atracción por nada en especial y a veces se deprimía por ello…solo tenía un amor incondicional al collar de escorpión que colgaba de su cuello porque Mizai se lo había regalado luego de un accidente y las gemas incrustadas en él brillaban como sus ojos.

Liz analizó el retrato con detenimiento, confiaba en el talento de su amiga y creía en cada detalle como si viera una fotografía; no tardó en hacer un juicio sobre el nuevo príncipe azul de An y aunque no le pareció "fuera de este mundo", era obvio que el misterio en los ojos de ese chico la había encandilado.

-Brandi es más guapo…-le dijo con toda sinceridad

-no es cierto…-refunfuñó molesta mientras guardaba rápidamente el croquis en su mochila antes de partir a casa

-¿es rubio…?

-sí…-rió nerviosa-y tiene los ojos azules, muy grandes

-pero se los pintaste rojos ¿no?

-así es…-sonrió-…cuando dibujaba me dio la impresión que le quedan mejor de ese color…o tal vez no, no lo sé, solo me gustó ese tono

-… ¿es alto…?-le preguntó acomodando la silla y disponiéndose a abandonar la sala

-para nada…-rió-bueno…es un poco más alto que yo pero…es chiquito

-oh…

-¿no te gustó?

-no; Brandi era mucho mejor…-le sonrió caminando a su lado por el pasillo-no entiendo por qué no quisiste salir con él

-era brusco y no me agradaba su forma de abrazarme, siempre sentí que quería "algo más…", ya sabes…

-sí, entiendo…pero An, será difícil que encuentres un chico que no quiera acostarse contigo al primer mes, es decir…ya tienes 15 años ¿no?

La ojicarmesí le lanzó una mirada fría demostrándole su disgusto con el comentario.

-tengo 15 años, aun soy una niña…-se defendió

-…creo que por eso aun no tienes novio, An…eres demasiado infantil para pensar

-no es eso, Liz. No ha llegado el momento, es todo…y creo que es normal que a veces me sienta desesperada por un novio ¿no…? A todas nos pasa

-no a todas…-le sonrió con suficiencia recordándole que llevaba dos años con el mismo chico

-oh, bueno…eres un caso especial…-le sonrió tiernamente clavando sus ojos en la cafetería que estaba frente al instituto-¿vamos a comer algo…? Tengo hambre

-estoy en medio de una dieta, no seas cruel

-la dieta puede esperar, vamos…-le dijo tironeándole del brazo

-An, ¿no es tu hermano?-le preguntó seriamente observando al chico que estaba junto a la entrada con ese traje blanco con manchas negras tan característico en él

-¿Mizai…? ¿Qué hace aquí…?-se sorprendió sin poder moverse un poco

-¿habrá venido a buscarte?

-no lo sé…-susurró encaminándose hacia él-¡Mizai…!–le sonrió colocándose frente a frente-¿todo bien?

-necesito que vengas conmigo…-le respondió él sin mirarla un instante y con tono seco

-¿por qué…?

-no puedo explicarte. Vamos

-quería ir con Liz…

-no me hagas perder más tiempo, vámonos…-insistió cogiéndola de la mano para guiarla en el camino.

Mizai hizo caso omiso a los alegatos de An por regresar donde su amiga y siguió andando rápidamente hacia su automóvil. Ella no lo sabía, tampoco debía enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y de la importante pieza que significaba en la misión de la Asociación. Era mejor resguardarla sin explicaciones ni necesidad de mentirle. An no lo comprendería.

-al menos dime dónde me llevas…-dijo ella con reproche mirando los ojos oscuros de su hermano que no la miraban-Mizai…por favor, háblame

-ya te explicaré más tarde. Ponte en el cinturón…-dijo Mizai echando a andar hacia la Asociación. Miró de reojo el cuello de An y suspiró con angustia pensando en lo que significaba quitar el escorpión del contacto con su piel ¿acaso estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de su hermana por el "bien de la humanidad"? Ella no tenía la culpa, ni siquiera entendía bien por qué no recordaba nada claro antes de aquel accidente ¿debía contarle la verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Habían pasado 8 años y nunca creyó tener que enfrentarse a su situación actual.

-hermano…-habló An quitándolo de sus pensamientos-¿has podido encontrar algún indicio del chico que te dije?

-no he tenido tiempo, An. Más tarde podremos hablar si quieres…

-…siempre es más tarde…-refunfuñó mirando por la ventana-Jule no ha encontrado nada…aunque creo que dejó de buscarlo

-¿sabes siquiera el nombre de él?

-no…-rió-no se lo he preguntado. Pero Jule me dijo que era muy parecido a ella

-eso no me sirve, tienes que ser más específica

-hm…hoy le preguntaré y te llamaré

-está bien…-le dijo distraído mientras se estacionaba rápidamente-…quiero que vayas a mi oficina, iré a buscar a Cheadle

-…pero…

An se quedó con las palabras en la boca, no alcanzó a bajar del automóvil y Mizai ya corría hacia el interior con urgencia. Todo indicaba que la situación era grave, mas… ¿Qué tenía ella que ver en todo?

Caminó nerviosa por el estacionamiento hacia la entrada, presentó su licencia de autorización y se encaminó hacia el octavo piso. Conocía bien cómo trabajaba la Asociación aunque no entendía a qué se dedicaban, solo sabía que su hermano estaba dentro de los personajes más importantes de la administración y que de él dependía el departamento de inteligencia. Sin embargo, no le interesaba demasiado conocer mucho más. Odiaba el trabajo de Mizai, nunca podían estar juntos, siempre tenía investigaciones pendientes y se había acostumbrado a decirle _"más tarde lo vemos…"_. Esperaba ansiosa cada fin de mes solo para poder pasar un día completo a su lado, era su único día libre y muchas veces lo ocupaba en adelantar trabajo.

Apoyó las manos en el ascensor mirándose en el reflejo. Estaba nerviosa. Seguramente el chiquillo rubio estaba en algún lugar de la Asociación y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él; solo de pensarlo el estómago se le volvía un nudo y su rostro se sonrojaba. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna…pero era inevitable.

Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la última oficina. Entró y se sentó en el futón junto al ventanal. Esperaba que Mizai no demorara demasiado.

Resopló alzando en el aire su flequillo negro. Pensó en Jule y en Missy. Llevaba cerca de un mes viviendo con ellas y ya las quería mucho, se había encariñados con ambas sin retorno. Jule se había convertido en aquella alma consoladora que siempre quiso encontrar en su hermano mayor y en una especie de madre a la que admiraba en exceso.

Veinte minutos más tarde, An pudo sentir las voces de Mizai y Cheadle fuera de la oficina; hablaban muy rápido de un "un tema peligroso"; su hermano se oía extrañamente preocupado y su jefa muy seria para responder.

Dentro, la quinceañera empezaba a asustarse y a querer una pronta explicación.

Mizai giró el pomo de la puerta y entró seguido de la mujer de cabellos verdes y anteojos que observó directamente a An antes de saludarla formalmente.

-hola…-susurró Anliz luego de levantarse del futón. Hizo una reverencia en son de respeto.

-bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo…-dijo Mizai rebuscando entre sus papeles-¿y Kurapika…?-preguntó por lo bajo

-lo acabo de llamar, estaba en la biblioteca…-dijo Cheadle con discreción-aparecerá en cualquier momento

-muy bien…-suspiró nervioso

-tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Solo será un día…-le sonrió con dulzura y llevó su atención hacia An, especialmente el escorpión que brillaba en su cuello-Anliz, te quedarás aquí durante la tarde y puede que te quedes durante la noche, dos de nuestros agentes se quedarán contigo ¿está bien…?

La pelinegra asintió nerviosa volviendo a sentarse sin quitar los ojos de la mujer y Mizai. Más que nunca quería una explicación o una mentira para tranquilizarse, pero se conocía demasiado y sabía que mantendría la boca cerrada acallando las dudas que rebotaban en su cabeza hasta que se dignaran a hablarle con franqueza.

Unos tres minutos después, un chico rubio entró a la oficina cargando un café en su mano derecha, parecía un poco desorientado y confundido por la situación. Mizai le dio las indicaciones de quedarse junto a su hermano mientras él regresara y que no se atreviera a dejarla un instante o lo despediría. El rubio pareció molestarse un poco pero accedió luego que Cheadle le dijera que había llamado a Leorio para que le acompañara.

An seguía sentada; ahora mantenía la vista en el suelo y se mordía fuertemente los labios, sus nervios se crispaban mientras inmensas ganas de llorar le apretaban la garganta. Había cientos de cazadores en la Asociación, no entendía por qué debía ser exactamente _él_ quien la cuidara. Había notado su mueca de desagrado y la insistencia que Mizai había puesto en su solitud. Se sintió un estorbo y una carga, quería huir, llorar y desaparecer.

Volvió a alzar su mirada cuando su hermano se acercó a ella; detrás de él, unos grandes e inteligentes ojos azules la miraban de pies a cabeza.

-An, escucha…-dijo Mizai-intentaré regresar en la madrugada, puede que llegue en la mañana. No quiero que te alejes de Kurapika, desearía que no salieras de la Asociación ¿sí? Solo espera a que venga a buscarte y todo estará bien… ¿entendido?

-Mizai…no entiendo qué sucede…-susurró la chica evadiendo la expresión de sorpresa en el rubio luego de oírla hablar-¿tengo la culpa de esto?

-no, claro que no. Mañana ya estarás bien…

-¿puedo hacer una llamada?

-…preferiría que no…

-por favor, 5 minutos. Recuerda que estoy viviendo con una amiga y puede preocuparse

-está bien. Kurapika te prestará su teléfono, tengo que irme. No salgas de aquí…-le insistió dirigiéndose a la salida. Le lanzó una mirada fría a su compañero de trabajo y salió de la oficina junto a Cheadle dejando tras de sí aquella aura inestable que le indicaba a Kurapika la adversidad de la situación.

Kurapika miró a la hermana de Mizai un momento y le pareció ver solo a una niña asustada en un rincón. Era la misma chica con la que se había encontrado por casualidad un par de veces y aunque nunca la había mirado detenidamente, le sorprendió la ingenuidad que rondaba su esencia. Desde allí podía sentir el miedo que la invadía y las ganas de querer saber lo que sucedía, también veía su poca iniciativa y baja autoestima. Solo era una niña, inocente y quizás un poco tonta. El eje contrario de Mizai.

Le tendió su teléfono para que hiciera la llamada que la urgía. An lo miró a la cara con ojos confundidos y cogió torpemente el aparato mientras Kurapika tomaba asiento en la otra esquina del futón. Oyó la conversación de la chica con su amiga y presintió lo mucho que se aburriría aquella tarde, seguramente An no le hablaría y él tampoco tenía deseos de hablarle por mucho que le matara la curiosidad de saber que ocurría. Si el asunto requería la presencia de la presidenta de la Asociación seguramente era algo grave.

Guardó su teléfono en su chaqueta y miró a la chica. Tenía el cabello extremadamente negro y sus ojos eran profundos, rojos, brillantes e ingenuos. Su cuerpo era delgado, debilucho y su uniforme gris le hacía ver aun más diminuta aunque tenía cierta gracia en las facciones de su rostro; la dulzura parecía remarcarse en sus expresiones tímidas. Era una mujer simple, común y corriente; nerviosa inestable.

Para An fue una tortuosa hora de silencio, él parecía cómodo apoyado en el futón con los ojos cerrados ¿acaso estaba durmiendo? No lo sabía, tampoco se atrevía a hablarle, siquiera a mirarlo directamente, tan solo podía observarlo de reojo con miedo a verse descubierta.

Inconscientemente empezó a mover un poco sus piernas dando pequeños saltitos con la punta de sus pies, no era de nervios, solo quería ir al baño y temía molestar al chico si se levantaba; por lo que había entendido no podía dejarla sola aunque no tenía claro si implicaba o no acompañarla a cualquier lugar de la Asociación.

Suspiró. Se cruzó de piernas y esperó.

Deseaba matar su tiempo dibujando, pero en su croquis no traía más que el retrato del chico que tenía a su lado. NO. No pasaría una vergüenza de ese tamaño. Aun no estaba loca.

Por otro lado, Kurapika tampoco tenía el don de la socialización como Leorio, no solía iniciar las conversaciones a menos que le interesaran y realmente esta no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Llevaba una hora descansando sobre el futón y ya se sentía cómodo, podría descansar varias horas sin necesidad de estresarse. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

An volvió a suspirar. Lo tenso del ambiente la cansaba.

Sobó su brazo al sentir un cosquilleo y en cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta que "algo" bajaba por su piel.

Fue un acto instantáneo e involuntario luego de ver las 8 patas de la araña que tenía encima, solo pegó un grito y se levantó corriendo al otro lado del salón. Kurapika se había asustado e incorporado en menos de un segundo.

¿La había mirado con molestia? A An no le importaba, solo gritaba para que matara el maldito arácnido que la había puesto tan nerviosa.

-solo es una araña…-dijo él hablándole por primera vez. No la miró directamente; aun no estaba seguro de poder contener su impulso interior al ver un simple animal como ese.

-¡las odio, solo mátala…!-gritó An sorprendiéndolo por la energía de su insistencia

El rubio suspiró bajando la guardia que había montado y esperó a que la araña bajara al piso para aplastarla. An se había ganado su antipatía, de eso no cabía duda.

La chica se sentó en la silla ejecutiva al otro lado del escritorio de Mizai y se echó sobre la mesa pasando las manos por sus brazos, tenía los pelos de punta y solo pensar que tuvo una araña gigantesca en su piel le daba escalofríos.

Estúpidos deseos de llorar se colaron en su garganta: había sufrido un susto y ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco agradable que se le hacía a… ¿Kurapika? Sí, ese era su nombre y seguramente él se aseguraría no volver a tenerla cerca. Era una pésima compañía y la única oportunidad que tenía para conocerlo ya estaba arruinada por su miedo a los insectos. Se disminuyó aun más y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Quizás si dormía molestaría menos.

Kurapika volvió a sentarse tomándose la melena en una coleta, aunque no podía coger los mechones de en frente, al menos refrescaba su nuca y enfriaba sus pensamientos. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde e increíblemente ya quería volver a su hotel; ni siquiera podía descansar de lo aburrido que estaba.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, clavó su atención en ella; sabía que Mizai y Cheadle habían viajado a la ciudad del norte para aclarar unos asuntos y que An tenía mucho que ver en ello, pero, por más que la miraba, analizaba e intentaba encontrar respuesta, no entendía cómo una chica boba como esa niña podría ser tan importante para la Asociación. Todos los agentes estaban custodiando cada esquina mientras él y Leorio habían sido encargados de la seguridad directa de Anliz Nana.

Supo de inmediato que era una chica inocente en el tema, si la estaban utilizando dentro de la organización, seguramente ella no tenía idea.

La miró cuando se levantó de su silla y salió de la oficina caminando rápidamente; no tuvo deseos, pero no tardó en seguirla a solo pasos de distancia. La vio pasar la mano bajo sus ojos y se sintió extrañamente culpable ¿era su culpa que hubiese llorado?

-_claro que no…-_se dijo deteniéndose fuera del baño de mujeres-_…solo se asustó…_-dijo con convicción. Le pareció aun más odiosa.

-…Kurapika, ¿Qué haces ahí…?-le preguntó una mujer de cabellos azules quien se había detenido al pasar a su lado

-me dejaron cuidando de Anliz, está adentro

-oh…supongo que Mizai debe confiar demasiado en ti-sonrió Brita con ese tono tan lascivo que confundía sus sentidos

-… ¿Por qué lo dices…?-preguntó mirando el piso

-¿acaso no lo sabes…?-rió-esa chica tiene en su poder una joya sin la cual no podemos viajar. Toda la Asociación lo tiene entendido, creí que serías el primero en enterarte…-le dijo acomodándole un mechón rubio tras la oreja

-no sé de qué hablas

-hm…pregúntale a Leorio, él me contó. Sabe mucho sobre la situación en la que estamos…y si es tu buen amigo debería informarte ¿no?

Kurapika estaba sin palabras. Solía ser así desde al menos 3 semanas, Brita lo congelaba con solo acercarse un poco y su mente rápida, ágil y analítica se quedaba paralizada. No podía contestarle como lo hacía con cualquiera; durante los años de instituto que compartieron al menos podía mantener una conversación con ella sin sentirse humillado y diminuto. Ahora parecía imposible siquiera mirarla a la cara.

An apareció a su lado como si lo esperara y pasó junto a Brita sintiendo un escalofrío. Se detuvo y miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido, no podía compatibilizar la esencia de esa mujer con la de él. No era muy hábil, pero podía leer a las personas solo con tenerlas a su lado y precisamente Brita solo lograba disgustarla.

-…bien, nos vemos mañana…-dijo la peliazul acariciando la mejilla de Kurapika antes de seguir andando hacia el ascensor.

Anliz se quedó de pie. No oía sus gritos interiores de inmensos celos por darse cuenta de cómo el rubio estaba en manos de esa mujer, solo podía sentir una inmensa ira que la consumía. Kurapika estaba distinto, no parecía ser _él _ en aquella postura, mirando el piso y la cabeza agacha. Brita era inferior en muchos sentidos… ¿Cómo podía acobardarlo de esa manera?

El chico meditó un momento y miró a An. Acababa de estar en medio de dos mujeres completamente diferentes, dos caras de una moneda que jamás podrían asimilarse. Se sorprendió del enojo que había en los ojos rojos de la hermana de Mizai, aun más, se sintió un poco cohibido por la intensa mirada que le mantenía.

Ella solo se volteó y empezó a caminar abrazándose a sí misma como si hubiera perdido todo el coraje que le produjo la presencia de Brita; miró una vez hacia el ascensor y se encaminó detrás de An; notó su diminuta y fina figura. Rió un poco al pensar que si le daba un empujón seguramente la quebraría en dos. Aun no podía quitarse esos ojos molestos sobre los suyos y le encrespaba los nervios por alguna razón, solo Brita podía congelarlo de esa manera y An había logrado algo parecido. ¿Acaso estaba más débil o solo se sentía mal? Ni idea.

La vio sentarse en el futón sin mirarlo un instante, incluso puso las piernas sobre los cojines insinuándole que no quería tenerlo cerca. Sus formas infantiles le hacían mucha gracia y aunque prefirió quedarse de pie junto al ventanal, no podía evitar mirarla de vez en cuando. Su cambió de humor no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Anliz no entendía su malestar, si bien aceptaba el remolino de celos que tenía en su interior, no comprendía la sensación de enojo y rechazo que le producía; mas, pronto se le pasaría, sus rabietas duraban solo unos minutos.

* * *

><p>Hisoka la miró un momento. Sí, era ella y se veía un poco preocupada.<p>

Detuvo sus ojos en la niña que llevaba en sus brazos, realmente era idéntica a su madre aunque tenía algunas facciones que no eran propias de Jule y seguramente su carácter sería distinto.

Su intención nunca había sido seguirla hasta aquella ciudad; tenía trabajo y al parecer el maldito destino no se contentaba con jugarla malas pasadas, sino que además había traído a esa niña nuevamente a su vida.

Alta, rubia, de grandes ojos azules, simpática y poco restringida. Ideal y aunque la sabía suya, no podía evitar verla como un trofeo que no se puede alcanzar. Quizás su propia ambición de verla humillada a sus pies era la que lo mantenía unido a ella.

La vio un poco más antes de querer volver a su apartamento, era tarde y realmente aquella ciudad se le hacía aburrida.

Jule se detuvo y caminó un par de pasos tambaleándose peligrosamente; el pelirrojo la miró de reojo y esperó a que cayera al piso.

Algunas personas alrededor gritaron al notar a la mujer desvanecida en el piso con una niña en brazos y aunque nadie se atrevió a acercarse y atenderla, el llanto del bebé los conmovió sin dejarles avanzar más.

El ojidorado que estaba de espaldas a la situación, miró de reojo a Jule. Era una mujer fuerte, la conocía muy bien pero acababa de desmayarse en medio de la calle y nadie le ayudaba ¿debía hacerse pasar por una buena persona? ¿Debía dejarla sola…otra vez?

Maldijo su propia existencia cuando volvió sobre sus pies a constatar que estuviese bien.

Dejó que una chica se preocupara por la niña y volteó a Jule tomándola en brazos, tenía fiebre y sudaba.

Quiso ir simplemente con ella, pero si no llevaba a la mocosa seguramente la rubia acabaría matándolo a apuñaladas…o lo intentaría al menos.

* * *

><p>-al fina apareces…-dijo Kurapika mirando a Leorio con molestia; esperaba su respuesta con un mal chiste, pero el aspirante a médico no dijo nada y cerró la puerta sin provocar ruido. Había notado a la chica que dormía en el futón y no quería despertarla.<p>

-¿ella es Anliz?-preguntó seriamente haciendo caso omiso a la expresión confundida del rubio

-…ah…sí, se quedó dormida hace un rato

-al menos podrías cubrirla ¿no crees…? O cerrar la ventana, se resfriará-apuntó quitándose la chaqueta para ponerla sobre el cuerpo de la hermana de Mizai

-¿estás bien…?-inquirió rápidamente sin poder soportar el cambio de humor en su amigo

-…sí, solo estoy cansado…-respondió escueto sentándose en el suelo junto a la pared

-… ¿pasó algo en el hospital?

Leorio lo miró y sonrió con agrado; realmente Kurapika no sabía ocultar su preocupación por las personas que le importaban, a menos que fuese solo curiosidad; pero no era así, veía en sus ojos que no se equivocaba.

-murió un niño…-respondió quitándose al fin el peso de sus hombros. Había pedido a Cheadle una licencia especial para poder trabajar en un hospital y tener una experiencia clínica antes de viajar, sin embargo, nunca había querido enfrentarse a la triste realidad de volver a ver un niño inocente morir por la misma causa que su amigo Pietro.

-…oh…-Kurapika meditó sus palabras. No solía consolarlo ni mucho menos y no encontraba forma de animarlo-…bueno…era…inevitable ¿no?

-¿inevitable? ¿Tú crees que era inevitable?-saltó al instante con irritación-millones de niños se salvan porque tienen el maldito dinero para costear la enfermedad, en cambio, hay niños que solo les queda esperar su hora de muerte… ¿inevitable? No me hagas reír…

El rubio volvió su vista hacia An y tragó grueso, parecía que ese día todos podían hacerlo sentir muy pequeño o callarlo con solo una palabra. Cuánto odiaba esa sensación.

Leorio agachó la mirada y suspiró con angustia.

-…lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa…-le dijo sin mirarlo. En verdad creía que Kurapika era inocente de lo sucedido pero la rabia que sentía lo hacía decir sin pensar.

-no te preocupes…-respondió el rubio aun de pie junto al ventanal-…pero…hm…Leorio…

-dime…

-¿podrías explicarme lo que pasa con Anliz?

-¿de qué hablas?

-…tú sabes perfectamente…-dijo con tenencia, no quería deslizar su voz por la ira que sentía al verse excluido de la operación de aquella tarde-…digo, Brita me dijo que tú le contaste por qué había que cuidar de la chica

-oh, esa mujer…no puede quedarse callada

-entonces sí sabes algo que yo no sé

-no es necesario que lo sepas, Kurapika…solo te estresarás más

-Leorio… ¿te das cuenta que fui al único al que no le contaron?

-bien…pero tenemos nuestras razones, créeme

-¿razones…?-Kurapika se volteó y caminó hacia él dejando ver su molestia en sus ojos-me vas a decir todo lo que sabes

-no lo haré

-maldición, Leorio… ¿tiene que ver con los ojos rojos?

-…Kurapika…

-¡habla de una vez…!

-no directamente…es decir, sí…pero no

-¡no juegues conmigo!

-no estoy jugando…-suspiró poniéndose de pie para verlo desde arriba-revisa el cuello de Anliz

-… ¿eh…?-una propuesta como aquella confundía a cualquiera

-hazlo…y no será necesario que te explique

El rubio resopló y fue directamente hacia la chica sintiéndose un poco incómodo de desbrochar la blusa escolar de An; solo él lo notó, pero un extraño calor subió a su rostro. No acostumbraba tener mucho roce con las mujeres, mucho menos tocarlas descaradamente.

Todo aquel aventón de incomodidad desapareció en segundos. Solo podía observar el escorpión de oro con rubíes incrustados que brillaba intensamente sobre la piel pálida de An. No tuvo necesidad de tocarlo, lo conocía muy bien, siempre había querido tenerlo en sus manos cuando colgaba de la diosa del sol en el templo de su tribu.

-¿entiendes…?-preguntó Leorio colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Le era obvio el asalto de emociones que debía estar sintiendo el rubio en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué…? Anliz…

-Mizai podrá explicarte mejor; solo quiero que entiendas que sin ese escorpión no podemos viajar al Continente Oscuro, es una de las siete llaves necesarias para hacerlo

-no lo sabía…-dijo con pesadumbre e irrelevancia. No podía dejar de mirar el collar de oro que no tenía eje de unión y que estaba casi pegado al cuello de la chica. Sabía muy bien el poder sobrenatural de ese amuleto si se utilizaba con grandes cantidades de nen; no solo significaba lo que creía sino que también involucraba que para poder utilizar el escorpión era necesario sacrificar la vida de un kuruta a cambio de otra.

Su mente estaba confundida.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Leorio lo sentó y se quedó a su lado hablándole sobre mil cosas que no entendía y que respondía con monosílabos.

Anliz había muerto una vez.

Anliz había sido resucitada.

¿Por qué ella…?

**_*-* Jule y Anliz mis amadas :3 me encantan_**

**_Espero que sea de su agrado. Besos desde Chile :) _**

**_No olvide su review e.e_**


	7. Mizai

_***-* volviii :) Disfruten y espero que comprendan bien la historia de Mizai y An :C cualquier duda puede consultar :)**_

**7. Mizai**

Jule se volvió en la cama abrazando la almohada, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan bien aunque se sentía demasiado desnuda sin pijama y no recordaba haber ido a dormir.

Bostezó ampliamente estirando cómodamente los brazos, adoraba esa sensación de plena satisfacción cuando al fin se duerme lo necesario para recuperarse. Le dolía un poco la cabeza pero era lo de menos.

De pronto la bofetada de la realidad chocó con su mente.

En un segundo su corazón se paró en seco. Algo andaba mal.

¿Missy no estaba a su lado?

¿Ella no estaba camino a casa antes de dormir…?

Abrió sus ojos alertándose de su entorno.

Se sentó en la cama cubriendo su pecho semidesnudo con la sábana. Era una habitación grande y espaciosa. No debió mirar más allá del velador más comprender en dónde estaba.

Naipes. La clave de su perdición.

Alzó su vista al ver al pelirrojo caminar hacia ella, parecía aburrido y poco sorprendido de la reacción de Jule.

La chica olvidó que estaba solo en ropa interior y se levantó con energía quedando frente a él. Lo miraba hacia arriba, era bastante más alto y esa mirada de indiferencia le irritaba.

-dime qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí…-le dijo con sus ojos azules llenos de ira y el ceño fruncido

-…no lo que quisiera…-respondió Hisoka con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no me gustan tus bromas. Habla de una vez.

-…no me creerás

-di la verdad si quieres, de todas formas es difícil que vuelva a creerte una palabra…-dijo con un desliz de asco en sus palabras mientras tomaba el vestido que estaba doblado a los pies de la cama.

-…perdiste la conciencia en la calle, no podía dejarte tirada-dijo él dejándola sola en la habitación

-podrías inventar una excusa mejor ¿no crees…?-dijo con sarcasmo calzándose sus zapatitos bajos antes de seguirlo hacia el living del apartamento.

Corrió hacia Missy quien estaba felizmente dormida en el sofá en medio de cojines. Se detuvo un instante a observarla ¿acaso Hisoka se había preocupado de evitar una caída? ¿Había cuidado de la niña…?

-_claro que no…_-se dijo decidida mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio y rizado de su pequeña-_estoy loca si puedo pensar algo así…_

-lleva horas dormida

-qué extraño, no suele dormir durante el día…-respondió mecánicamente olvidando que estaba enojada con él…aunque no tardó en recobrar su rencor.

-es de madrugada, Jule

La rubia guardó silencio; Hisoka creyó que se había avergonzado de haberse equivocado al decir en qué etapa del día estaban; pero no era así…Jule estaba nerviosa, habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que oyó su nombre de aquella boca y seguía erizándole la piel del mismo modo.

-quiero irme a casa…-susurró dándole la espalda

-es tarde, preferiría que te quedaras

-no quiero. No quiero tenerte cerca, quiero irme a casa de An…me asusta que seas tan amable

-siempre lo he sido contigo…

-¡no es cierto…!-saltó furiosa como si hubiesen encendido en un segundo la ira contenida en su interior-solo me usaste…-dijo con ojos afilados acercándose a él para mirarlo fijamente-no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte conocido

-que cruel suenan tus palabras…-dijo con ironía mostrando una sonrisa sórdida

-¡no me hables en ese tono, maldito payaso!

-…quiero enmendar mi error…

Hisoka quiso reír pero la mirada increíblemente fría de la chica lo dejó mudo. Había olvidado el motivo de su obsesión por ella, era ese tono altanero e irrespetuoso que utilizaba con él lo que lo enloquecía. Esos ojos azules llenos de vida el motivo de haberla esperado años para poder acercarse y no creer que acosaba a una niña…no era amor, lo sabía, solo estaba loco por esa mujer.

-¿enmendar tu error…?-Jule lo miró profundamente y sin siquiera pensarlo alzó su mano golpeándolo lo más fuerte que pudo en la mejilla sin dejarle ver el par de lágrimas que habían saltado a sus ojos.

El pelirrojo se sobó el rostro con una sonrisa, no recordaba la última vez que había terminado con la mejilla ardiendo luego de decir una frase inapropiada a Jule; era su reacción natural, sin embargo, esa vez sintió algo distinto. La rubia no había reído, no lo había abrazado ni había besado su mejilla pidiendo disculpas. Seguía de pie, en frente suyo, conteniendo los deseos de volver a abofetearlo…o intentar matarlo. Sus ojos no brillaban ni sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Jule estaba dolida y lo miraba fríamente.

Nunca pensó que el cambio en ella lo perturbaría.

-¿de qué error me hablas…?-susurró la rubia con la voz quebrada-supongo que no pensarás que Missy es el error…o puede que tu mente así lo crea. Mi hija no es ningún error, la equivocación en esta historia eres tú. Eres tú quien me dejó sola y el cobarde que no se atrevió siquiera a mirarme a la cara para decirme que…ja…-soltó una risa sarcástica-ni siquiera recuerdo tus palabras, oh sí, ya las tengo… "fue entretenido estar contigo"…-recalcó intentando imitar su tono indiferente-¿y puedes creer que fui tan estúpida y creí que estabas bromeando y que regresarías como siempre lo hacías?…yo…maldición, Hisoka yo siempre te esperaba, nunca me importó que desaparecieras sin avisarme, te perdoné tantas cosas coma una idiota, te quise demasiado…y no dudaste en dejarme sola cuando más te necesitaba. No sabes la pena que me da saber que nunca te importé y que creí en ti ciegamente…

Jule suspiró sintiendo las piernas muy débiles, debía sentarse o acabaría nuevamente en el suelo. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante para alcanzar a apoyarse en el sofá; se sintió una tonta, todo estaba mal en aquella escena… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Hisoka? ¿Acaso no le diría nada, no se reiría en su cara de su reproche? ¿No pensaba amenazarla para que se callara? ¿Por qué la estaba cogiendo de la cintura para evitar una caída? ¿Por qué la abrazaba? ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Era el verdadero o solo una copia mal hecha? ¿Por qué en su corazón no podía dejar de sentirse cómoda en sus brazos? ¿Era correcto llorar en su hombro por su propia causa? ¿Estaba bien no querer soltarlo?

-…déjame…-susurró humillada al sentir gruesas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, mas, era ella misma quien se aferraba con más fuerza a su abrazo-…quiero irme a casa…

El pelirrojo seguía oyéndola pero hacía caso omiso a su petición, lentamente la llevaba caminando hacia su habitación. No le agradaba verla enferma, nunca le había gustado verla decaída y solía ganarse su lado amable cuando estaba con fiebre o se sentía mal. Lo odiaba, pero más de una vez se había quedado dormido a su lado cuidando de ella viéndola dormir como un ángel.

No se atrevía a acercarse demasiado, entendía bien las razones de Jule para sentirse triste y aunque a él no le pesaban, le molestaba que ella estuviese angustiada.

-…Missy, quiero a Missy…-dijo Jule en tono de súplica siendo rápidamente apresada por la fiebre

Hisoka la miró un instante y regresó por la niña, sin ella seguramente la rubia no podría descansar. Tampoco tenía afecto hacia esa criatura, era su hija, pero no lo sentía así; para él solo era la niña de Jule y no tenía resentimiento de no hacerse cargo de la pequeña.

Nada le importaba ni le dolía, solo Jule.

* * *

><p>Kurapika la miró nuevamente, su mente ya había procesado toda la información acerca de Anliz y el escorpión, sin embargo, sentía que algo no encajaba en la historia. Comprendía el por qué Mizai y el resto de la Asociación estaban tan movilizados, pero… ¿acaso no tenía nada que ver con las fotos y notas que le llegaban casi todos los días? ¿Lo de Jule era caso aparte? No lo creía, presentía que todo estaba unido por alguna razón…y si no era así, acabaría desconfiando de su propia capacidad analítica.<p>

Leorio seguía sentado en el suelo junto a Anliz, seguramente se había quedado dormido. No quiso despertarlo aunque él mismo ya empezaba a tambalearse de sueño, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una noche en vela y últimamente se cansaba con mayor facilidad.

Ya amanecía cuando la chica se sentó en el futón luego de haber descansado unas 8 horas; miró a Kurapika y le sonrió amablemente en son de saludo. El rubio no le respondió, solo clavó sus ojos en su cuello sabiendo que Anliz solo podía sonreírle gracias al escorpión kuruta que llevaba junto a su piel, ya no podía observarla de otra forma por mucho que se esforzara en olvidar aquel pequeño gran detalle.

-¿dormiste bien?-le preguntó mirando por la ventana.

An asintió tímidamente acomodándose la falda a cuadros sobre las piernas. Deseaba preguntar si Mizai había llegado pero no se atrevía a hablarle, también quiso levantarse y coger el teléfono de la oficina para llamar a Jule…aunque solo logró mirar el piso e intentar peinarse los mechones negros sobre sus hombros.

Miró al otro chico que estaba sentado en el suelo a un par de metros y que dormía incómodamente apoyado en sus brazos. No lo había visto antes aunque su rostro se le hacía familiar de algún lado.

Respiró hondo y miró rápidamente hacia la puerta de la oficina que se había abierto lentamente.

Sonrió y se levantó de inmediato al ver a Mizai, quiso correr a abrazarlo pero no pudo moverse. No se había percatado del miedo insoportable que sentía. Sus ojos se aguaron y sus labios temblaron, quería un abrazo suyo, quería su casa, su cama, sentirse segura otra vez.

-¿An, estás bien?-le preguntó él sin siquiera mirar a Kurapika ni a Leorio-…Anliz

La chica asintió y miró el suelo sin querer llorar en presencia de los otros dos pero las lágrimas eran inevitables, aun más cuando su hermano se mostraba tan preocupado por ella sin importarle que estaban en su lugar de trabajo.

-acaba de despertar…-dijo Kurapika sintiendo los ojos llorosos luego de bostezar

-quiero irme a casa…-dijo An mirando los ojos castaños de su hermano-…por favor…

Mizai la miró un momento y luego volvió los ojos hacia Leorio quien se había incorporado rápidamente luego de despertar.

-está bien, te llevará a casa…-le dijo a la chica con cansancio. Quizás podría descansar y pensar un poco estando en casa.

-quiero hablar contigo…-le dijo Kurapika al ver su intención de marcharse

-¿sobre qué?

-…me gustaría que fuese en privado

An suspiró con tristeza y volvió a sentarse sintiendo los ojos húmedos otra vez. No vio a Mizai suplicarle con la mirada, solo sintió cómo volvía a dejarla en segundo lugar después de su trabajo. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto ni mucho menos comprendía la razón de estar encerrada allí.

En el salón del fondo, Kurapika se sentaba frente a Mizai en una mesa de entrevista e intentaba interpretarlo sin necesidad de hablar. Su compañero estaba exhausto, se le veía en su expresión; tenía la ropa sucia como si hubiese peleado a golpes y lo que era muy difícil de ver en él: estaba nervioso y no le mantenía la mirada.

-qué quieres…-susurró Mizai levantándose sin poder estar sentado mucho tiempo. Necesitaba moverse.

-quiero saber si me consideras tan estúpido como para no poder ayudar en lo que está pasando

-¿de qué hablas?

-no te hagas el idiota-dijo sin respeto-Leorio me dijo todo. Están protegiendo a Anliz por lo que lleva en su cuello ¿verdad?

-…de él fue la idea de no contarte

-eso es lo de menos. Quiero que me digas por qué utilizaste ese escorpión en revivir a una chica como ella…

-¡cierra la boca…!-le espetó furioso-…y ten cuidado con lo que dices-susurró mirándolo fulminante. Nunca creyó discutir con su compañero de trabajo, mucho menos por un tema tan delicado como lo era el escorpión.

-lo robaste ¿verdad?… ¿Quién murió a cambio de la vida de tu hermanita?-preguntó con ironía hiriente sintiendo una furia contenida en su interior. El millón de suposiciones que había pensado durante la noche parecían todas factibles.

-…hice lo que tenía que hacer

-no tenías derecho

-claro que lo tenía y lo sigo teniendo. Yo solo hice justicia…

-¿justicia? Dime a quien mataste para…

-te equivocas. Yo no asesiné a nadie, fue tu gente la que mató a mi hermana…-dijo volviendo a sentarse. Kurapika tragó grueso queriendo refutar al instante-An solo estaba conmigo porque no tenía con quien dejarla. Sheila me contó sobre unas personas que había conocido, según ella había dado con la localización exacta de los kuruta y nosotros le creímos, éramos una expedición universitaria…-aclaró notando la mirada herida y orgullosa de Kurapika-yo la acompañé esa tarde y dejé a Anliz a cargo de mis compañeros…-carraspeó evadiendo los ojos del rubio-nos encontramos con unos tipos que decían ser los guardianes del bosque, debes recordar quienes eran

-sí, eran 8

-¿recuerdas lo que hacían?

-evitaban que personas desconocidas entraran a nuestro territorio

-…era un territorio bastante grande…-sonrió quedo-uno de ellos nos amenazó y entendí que eran gente difícil de tratar; convencí a Sheila de regresar aunque ella insistía en que había un par de niños a los que conocía, supe que no tendría oportunidad de hablar con el jefe de la tribu o algo así. Era una de mis ambiciones…-suspiró nervioso. No quería contarle el resto de la historia, no deseaba manchar el recuerdo indemne que el chico tenía de su clan, pero si le mentía acabaría mucho peor.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó directamente

-cuando regresé me encontré con uno de mis compañeros, no recuerdo quien era, solo retengo en mi mente las palabras que me dijo. Sin saberlo, An había entrado en territorio de la tribu…y supongo que recuerdas lo que pasa cuando no hay razones para hacerlo

-debieron hacerle un juicio

-¿juicio? ¿Y tú crees que mi hermana de 7 años iba a saber responder a sus preguntas? An pensaba que estábamos de camping o algo parecido. Yo debía haber estado a su lado en ese momento; nunca creí que la habían asesinado, no podía hacerlo y estuve horas abrazando su cuerpo…no te contaré detalles, pero créeme que no tuvieron piedad con una niña inocente. Pero no tengo rencores hacia ellos…claro que no; cuando me infiltre en la noche y robé el escorpión de tu templo una mujer que había visto lo que pasó dijo que haría el ritual para salvar a Anliz. No le creí, pensé que estaba burlándose de mí o tendiéndome una trampa…-volvió a suspirar-no fue así; no recuerdo lo que hizo pero el escorpión trajo de vuelta el alma de mi hermana y la mujer murió en el mismo instante. No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, solo sé que cuando amaneció An estaba a mi lado preguntándome dónde estábamos…-sonrió cerrando los ojos. Aun podía ver los dulces ojos de la niña cuestionando su "extraño sueño"-…ella no supo nada, tampoco debe saberlo. Piensa que el collar se lo regalé por su cumpleaños y no tiene idea de todo lo que significa para la Asociación. Espero que no te dejes llevar por tu impulso interior, me encargaré que no lo hagas, porque si llegas a hablar sobre esto no solo te mataré sino que arruinarás la vida de mi hermana y eso no tiene perdón-le dijo mirándolo fijamente con frialdad

-…ese escorpión es legítimamente mío

-no es cierto; cuando An muera podrás quedártelo, antes no

-se necesita mucho poder nen más habilidades espirituales para romper el sello de su collar, no tienes de qué preocuparte

Mizai lo miró confundido, no entendía su actitud ¿acaso lo ayudaría?

-soy un hombre con sentido común-se defendió el rubio poniéndose de pie-entiendo que no confías ni siquiera en la Asociación ya que necesita de la joya para viajar ¿verdad? Supongo que no quieres que vuelvan a asesinar a Anliz por obtenerlo

-no es solo la Asociación. Hay alguien más detrás del escorpión, acabo de ir a encararlo pero se escapó de mis manos y le perdí el rastro. Creo que por el momento solo puedo cuidarla…y espero tenerte de mi lado

-si se trata de cuidar la vida de una persona inocente no tengo problema, pero no te perdonaré el haber profanado mi templo…si lo hubieses pedido al jefe de la tribu lo habrían hecho sin necesidad de intercambiar la vida necesaria. Supongo que no lo sabías…

-no; lo siento mucho. Yo solo actué en medio de la desesperación, no sabes lo que se siente ver a An todos los días…más ahora que está tan grande. Y cuando pienso en lo diferente que ha sido mi vida luego de haberla resucitado siento que vale la pena vivir; es lo que se siente cuando tienes a alguien a quien proteger

-…tienes suerte. Yo no tuve esa oportunidad…-dijo por lo bajo dirigiéndose a la salida del salón-deberías descansar, yo me encargaré por hoy

Mizai asintió y esperó a verse solo para patear la silla que tenía en frente. No sabía si lloraba de rabia o de angustia.

* * *

><p>Jule bostezó sintiendo la luz del sol sobre su rostro. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba y no quería moverse. Solo acomodó los rizos dorados de Missy y cerró los ojos sintiendo la respiración del pelirrojo detrás de sí; por alguna razón extrañaba su diminuta anatomía en medio de la del chico que siempre parecía el lugar indicado para descansar.<p>

Se sabía una tonta y una inútil estando allí, pero el mar de emociones que le producía el solo hecho de sentir que la abrazaba no se había extinguido con el pasar del tiempo. Ni siquiera el haber pasado tanto sufrimiento completamente sola habían convertido la totalidad de su amor en odio. El destino era muy cruel cuando de corazones se trataba.

Miró a su hija un instante ¿sabría la pequeña que por primera vez estaba junto a su padre? ¿Missy debía enterarse de aquella situación? ¿Hisoka siquiera se preocuparía por la niña?

Suspiró desanimada. Se tocó la frente evaluando la poca fiebre que le quedaba y se levantó cargando a la niña en brazos. No volvió su mirada ni quiso despedirse.

Debía huir, desaparecer, no volver a verlo…aunque su interior gritara descaradamente que deseaba quedarse un poco más.

Se detuvo. Seguramente Hisoka había despertado y era su mirada la presión que sentía sobre los hombros. Decidió mirarlo y se sorprendió de la sonrisa que el chico tenía en su boca ¿se burlaba de ella?

-sé a quién buscas-le dijo sin rodeos

-¿sabes dónde está Kurapika?

-por causalidad sé todo lo que hace…-sonrió con suficiencia acomodándose sobre la cama para verla fijamente

-dímelo

-solo si me besas…-le sonrió con simpatía ganándose una mirada afilada de Jule

-puedo encontrarlo yo sola

-…está muy cerca, estoy seguro que te has cruzado con él muchas veces sin darte cuenta

-no me importa…

-trabaja en la Asociación, ve y pregunta por él. Todos lo conocen, es un Zodiaco

-¿Zodiaco…?

-él te explicará

Jule sonrió sin poder ocultar la emoción que le ocasionaba saber con certeza el paradero de su hermano, pero, algo no encajaba.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-le preguntó con desconfianza

-no hay motivos

-debe haberlo, tú no ayudas a la gente sin razón ¿es una trampa?

-no

-no te creo nada

-…es la verdad; es tu problema si me crees o no

-idiota…-susurró antes de voltearse y salir del apartamento marcando furiosamente sus pasos.

Caminó rápidamente, no quería oír su voz interior que deseaba volver a su lado, claro que no; Hisoka la había abandonado en el momento más difícil de su vida y no tenía remordimiento de ello. Solo la quería utilizar como siempre lo hacía, no le importaba su bienestar ni mucho menos el de Missy. Era un egoísta que solo pensaba en su placer y su goce, nunca se preocuparía por ella o su hija. Jamás.

Sin darse cuenta había tomado un taxi y pronto ya estaba bajando del auto frente a la casa de An. Estaba nerviosa, seguramente la chica había llegado y preocupado al no verla llegar en toda la noche. No sabría que responderle, no podía contarle la verdad por mucho que confiara en ella y no estaba segura de querer volver a pronunciar el nombre de Hisoka.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró la puerta abierta y a un chico sentado en el sofá acariciando el cabello de Anliz quien dormía plácidamente con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. No supo si dar un paso más o retroceder. De pronto se sintió una intrusa con su vestido azul y dobleces amarillos cargando una niña de menos de un año en una casa que no era suya.

Él la miró un instante con un tono de sorpresa que Jule no supo interpretar.

Esa ropa, esos ojos azules y el cabello rubio.

En otro momento Mizai hubiese reído de haber pensado que era idéntica a Kurapika solo que obviamente tenía atributos de mujer y una mirada más dulce. Era una chica muy bella. Debía ser la amiga de An.

-…lo siento…-susurró ella cerrando la puerta de entrada lentamente-no sabía que…bueno. Mi nombre es Jule.

-oh…An me ha hablado mucho de ti-le sonrió Mizai con amabilidad

-¿eres el hermano de An?

-así es. No quise dejarla sola

-no te preocupes, yo cuido de ella como mi hermana pequeña

Mizai volvió su mirada hacia An quien aun tenía algunas lágrimas pegadas en sus pestañas. Odiaba hacerla llorar pero no podía contarle la verdad por mucho que se lo pidiera. La cogió en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana para recostarla. Jule ya había llegado y aunque eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que le hicieran daño estaba mejor que sin alguna compañía. No podía quedarse mucho tiempo y debía volver a la Asociación.

Además, solo con ver a Jule podía descubrir perfectamente a quien buscaba. Era una gran sorpresa para él, no recordaba que Kurapika le hubiese hablado de una hermana… ¿acaso había mentido al decir que era el único sobreviviente kuruta? Tal vez quería protegerla como lo hacía él con Anliz…o podía ser que no fuese directamente su familiar. No quiso especular más, le preguntaría directamente en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

-… ¿Mizai…?

An lo miró con sus ojos somnolientos y tristes. Realmente no quería que volviera a dejarla sola y no dejaría de pedírselo aunque acabara molesto con ella.

-llegó tu amiga…-le dijo él con una media sonrisa

-… ¿Jule…?-sonrió sentándose de inmediato en la cama

-sí…dijo que…

-¡Jule…!

An salió corriendo de la habitación abrazando fuertemente a la rubia que se encontró a medio camino en las escaleras. La sostuvo fuertemente sintiendo incómodas ganas de llorar.

-…Jule, te extrañé tanto…-dijo abrazada a su cuello

-An…-la rubia no supo interpretar aquel fuerte abrazo. Solo pudo sonreír y mirarla con ternura-…me tenías preocupada

Jule lanzó una mirada a Mizai, era mejor que An creyera la idea de que estuvo en casa durante la noche y solo había salido durante la mañana. No podía decirle que había dormido en un apartamento en medio de la ciudad con un sicópata que era el padre de su hija.

-lo siento mucho…-respondió la pelinegra-…me tenían ahí, no sé por qué…yo no he hecho nada malo

-tranquila. Seguramente había problemas en la ciudad y tu hermano quería cuidarte, solo eso-le sonrió sin notar la expresión de sorpresa en el semblante de Mizai. A él no se le hubiesen ocurrido aquellas palabras para tranquilizar a su propia hermana-¿estás cansada?

-…un poco

-ve a descansar con Missy, prepararé un rico desayuno-le dijo sosteniendo sus manos como solía hacerlo Kurapika con ella cuando estaba confundida o estaba triste

-…está bien…-asintió volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia la habitación de Jule donde descansaba la niña

-¿es correcto seguir ocultándole detalles?-preguntó Mizai en tono discreto

-…quiero saber lo que le ocultas a An-dijo Jule con un tono de autoridad que hizo recordar a cierto rubio de carácter imponente que el zodiaco conocía

-lo siento, pero no puedo

-¿Por qué le mientes a tu propia hermana?

-no le miento. Hay cosas que no debe saber.

-…creo que las cosas acabarán peor de lo que piensas; siempre es así…-suspiró encaminándose a la cocina mientras se cogía el cabello en una coleta.

Mizai la miró de pies a cabeza notando su delicada figura bajo el vestido azul. Era una chica muy guapa y elegante, de grandes ojos curiosos y expectantes. Extrovertida y dulce.

Sonrió. Seguramente Kurapika lo hubiese atravesado con su cadena al verlo con esa mirada sobre Jule.

**_Aaaandale xD no se me pudo haber ocurrido algo mas enredado e.e_**

**_Espero su aprobacion._**

**_Besos desde Chile :)_**

**_Cata te adoro *ww* espero que te este gustando n.n_**


	8. Hisoka Jule Kurapika

_***-* ahora actualizare más rápido amores míos *-***_

**8. Hisoka. Jule. Kurapika.**

Kurapika se detuvo frente a la puerta de su alcoba. No quería entrar, no quería estar solo y perderse en sus angustiosos pensamientos. Quería reír un poco, olvidar la complejidad de los problemas en los que se estaba metiendo y asegurar una buena charla antes de dormir.

Suspiró volviendo sus pasos hacia el cuarto de Leorio. Necesitaba un amigo.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos esperando el típico "ya voy" de la voz del moreno. Solía estar sentado en el sofá estudiando anatomía o procedimientos quirúrgicos con algunos libros sobre la mesa baja que tenía en junto. Kurapika sabía que siempre parecía estar un escalón más arriba que su amigo, sin embargo, admiraba a Leorio por su afán y su constancia. Al conocerlo nunca pensó que un tipo _como él_, pudiera estudiar medicina pero lo hacía y si bien no era un heraldo de su facultad, no era un estudiante mediocre y se defendía muy bien con sus calificaciones y en verdad le gustaba el servicio comunitario. Había cosas en Leorio muy parecidas a las suyas, mas, había otras que le envidiaba profundamente.

El rubio resopló al no oír respuesta y confiadamente empujó la puerta que estaba sin asegurar. Pensó que tal vez el moreno no estaba y solo por torpeza había olvidado echar llave a la entrada. Hubiera regresado a su habitación pero las llaves sobre la mesita junto a los libros llamaron su atención.

Entró sigilosamente sin saber por qué (¿acaso estaba cometiendo un delito?). Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al apartado del cuarto de hotel donde encontró a Leorio completamente dormido sobre su cama con un montón de hojas y libros bajo su cuerpo. Rápidamente ojeó las materias al pasar por su lado y supo que había estado estudiando al sistema circulatorio, había un lápiz y una libreta con anotaciones importantes.

Se quedó viéndolo un instante antes de taparle la nariz y quitarle al aire hasta hacerlo despertar a causa del ahogo.

El moreno se sobresaltó tosiendo y lo miró con ojos pequeños y afilados.

Kurapika reía con una penosa expresión en sus ojos. Estaba triste. Esa sonrisa del momento no ocultaba su angustia y aunque Leorio quiso ir en su contra por la forma de despertarlo, no pudo más que sonreír lacónicamente mientras se acomodaba a la orilla de la cama.

-pudiste matarme…-le dijo buscando una entrada a la conversación. El rubio seguía riendo por lo bajo sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana

-no es cierto

-… ¿Cómo entraste?-preguntó con curiosidad estirando su cuerpo

-la puerta estaba abierta

-oh… ¿de verdad?

-sí, seguramente olvidaste cerrarla y te quedaste dormido

-…no me acuerdo…-bostezó poniéndose de pie-¿Qué hora es?

-…deben ser cerca de las once de la noche

-es tarde ¿llegaste hace poco?

-hace unos 5 minutos…-le sonrió luego de echar un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera

-¿Dónde andabas?

-…por ahí…

-algún día me gustaría saber qué lugar es ese…últimamente lo frecuentas mucho-le dijo acomodando los libros desordenados sobre la cama

El rubio no contestó, solo se removió nervioso mirando por la ventana. Leorio lo miró de soslayo esperando a que revelara su secreto…pero ya lo conocía y sabía que no le diría nada.

-¿comiste algo?-le preguntó con indiferencia al tema anterior

-…sí

-un café a las nueve de la noche no cuenta-rió mirándolo con simpatía. Era mejor no incomodarlo con preguntas que no quería responder, si había ido a verlo era por alguna razón-¿tienes hambre?

-un poco…-suspiró sobándose la barriga-…sí, tengo hambre…-sonrió poniéndose de pie-¿puedo tomar una ducha?

-claro

Kurapika se adelantó hacia el cuarto de baño quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos en el camino. Leorio se estiró y fue a la cocina para prepararlo algo de comer. Le agradaba cenar con él, aunque últimamente no hablaban mucho no perdía la esperanza de volver a charlar como en los viejos tiempos matándose de la risa a medio comer. Había veces en que le gustaría poder preguntar en qué pensaba tanto, el rubio pasaba todo el día con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad sin atender a la realidad en que estaba…estaba distraído y aun más melancólico de lo común ¿Qué estaba pasado por la cabeza de Kurapika? Moría de ganas de saberlo.

Se volteó al oír un golpe seco contra la pared desde la ducha, inmediatamente su mente confabuló un millar de ideas sobre lo que puso haberle pasado a su amigo, quizás una caída o un desmayo.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó golpeando la puerta con sus nudillos

-sí, no es nada…-respondió Kurapika con molestia

-¿seguro…?-rió

-…solo…resbalé…no te preocupes…-rió desde adentro sobándose el tobillo que aun le dolía

Dio la llave del agua y mantuvo bastante rato el chorro helado sobre su nuca. Luego de unos 5 minutos temblaba de pies a cabeza y le ardían las sienes ya congeladas, pero no importaba, llevaba bastante tiempo haciendo aquel ritual para recomponer sus pensamientos que volaban a la velocidad de la luz en medio de sus neuronas; solo existía en su memoria Anliz y el collar, parte de él lo quería de vuelta en sus manos, era su legítimo dueño pero no podía quitarle la vida solo por un capricho…además, la Asociación se había ganado su antipatía al haberle ocultado una información tan importante para él; incluso dudaba si renunciar a su puesto en el Zodiaco, quizás debía seguir trabajando solo y encontrar por su cuenta al Príncipe de Kakin, poseedor de los últimos ojos rojos. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Y jule? Maldición, la había olvidado… ¿Dónde se encontraba su hermana en esos momentos? ¿Por qué _alguien_ insistía en recordársela? ¿Debía encontrar a Jule antes de seguir con su misión? ¿Qué hacer cuando la volviera a ver? ¿Volver a dejarla sola? ¿Seguiría en casa de Dam y Jet?

-…debo encontrarla…-susurró cerrando la llave del agua fría y sintiendo escalofríos cuando las gotas frías de sus cabellos cayeron por su espalda.

Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas mientras lavaba su cabello y enjabonaba su cuerpo…; además, parte de su cabeza seguía pensando en Brita, Odiaba sentirse tan inferior a esa mujer que desde que se conocían lo había dominado con solo un par de palabras. Aun le daba temor su mirada fiera y era aquella sensación la que le hacía creer que estaba enamorado de ella…sin embargo, había conocido a otras mujeres y nunca había sentido algo parecido ¿era realmente amor o solo estaba obsesionado?

Suspiró molesto con su propia alma; ya tenía demasiados problemas como para sumarle la estúpida idea del romance. Había saltado dignamente aquella etapa de su vida incluso cuando meses atrás su misma jefa le había declarado indirectamente lo que sentía por él. Gracias a que nunca le había interesado tener novia había llegado tan lejos y no retrocedería en su camino por una simple mujer, mucho menos una como Brita.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la ducha envolviéndose en la toalla. Sobre su ropa había dejado el último sobre que le había llegado. No había querido abrirlo, seguramente contenía una nueva fotografía y algún mensaje; debía verlo, quizás alguna pista o indicio del paradero de Jule estaba allí.

Con manos húmedas rompió el sobre y sacó la imagen que contenía.

* * *

><p><em>Lenz pateó por lo bajo a Kurapika y ambos se echaron a reír sobre el escritorio. A esas alturas ya ni entendían por qué reían, solo era gracioso mirarse con complicidad en medio del silencio del examen de historia. <em>

_-señor Matza-dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Kurapika. El chico se irguió en su asiento con seriedad sintiéndose observado por los 40 alumnos que lo acompañaban en el salón-… ¿podría contarnos el chiste? Todos queremos reír_

_Lenz sonreía mirando su hoja de examen mientras el rubio guardaba silencio con las mejillas encendidas. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no soportaba que le llamaran la atención en público, le avergonzaba mucho._

_-¿se le acabó la risa…?-preguntó el profesor caminando hacia él-deme su examen_

_Kurapika lo miró con molestia y le entregó la hoja observando los puntos que le había restado a su puntaje. Lenz miró suplicante a su amigo para que no lo delatara…el rubio solo guardó silencio y se echó sobre su escritorio notando la sonrisa burlona de Brita sobre su cabeza. No quería voltear ni hallarse con su afilada mirada, moriría de vergüenza._

_-el próximo que interrumpa…lo reprobaré-sentenció el profesor volviendo a su lugar_

_Jule miró hacia atrás y le sonrió a su hermano dándole ánimos, no era la primera vez que sucedía y era por esa razón que Kurapika estaba reprobando el ramo de historia a pesar de saber mucho más que todas las cabezas presentes juntas. _

_-¿Jule…?_

_Se volvió de inmediato sobre su examen al sentir la voz del maestro. Corrigió un par de alternativas y se levantó dejando la hoja sobre el escritorio. Miró a Kurapika y salió esperándolo fuera del salón, el chico no tardó en salir detrás de ella._

_-reprobaré el ramo…-dijo el muchacho caminando a su lado escaleras abajo_

_-… ¿Por qué no le pides un examen especial?-inquirió la rubia cogiéndose el cabello en una coleta_

_-no, no tranzaré con ese profesor…-sonrió-me odia_

_-…sí, lo sé…-rió con él-entiende que sabes más que él y quiere reprobarte como sea_

_-siempre me anula los exámenes_

_-pero bueno…-suspiró sentándose en el último escalón-¿irás con nosotros al centro?_

_-no puedo, es mi entrevista de trabajo_

_-¡verdad…!-dijo levantándose de pronto para abrazarlo-te deseo lo mejor…te irá increíble, yo lo sé_

_-gracias…-sonrió-…espero que me acepten_

_-claro que sí; eres espectacular…solo…demuéstrales que eres el mejor. Pero… ¿Por qué quieres trabajar? ¿La mesada de Jet no te alcanza?_

_-no es eso…-rió echándose el flequillo hacia atrás-el otro año pienso viajar ¿lo olvidaste?_

_-…oh, cierto…-dijo con seriedad-¿piensas dar ese estúpido examen? ¿Para qué? Ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil…no entiendo tu afán_

_-pero no te enojes, Jule…si estás molesta no podré viajar_

_-entonces me enojaré aun más y así no se te va a ocurrir nunca salir de casa_

_El rubio suspiró cortante mirando hacia otro lugar mientras cruzaba los brazos, realmente no soportaba la intransigencia de su hermana._

_Jule desenlazó sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente como una niña caprichosa._

_-tengo miedo, es todo-repuso la chica-llevamos tanto tiempo juntos…me da miedo no volver a verte_

_-no seas tonta, cuando termine lo que quiero hacer…volveré a casa_

_-¿lo prometes?_

_-sí…-le sonrió con dulzura sintiéndose un traidor. No podía mirarla a la cara y decirle que su viaje era definitivo y no pensaba regresar._

_Fue una tarde tranquila luego del percance del examen, los chicos se divirtieron bastante luego de comer y entre todos le desearon la mejor de las suertes a Kurapika que iría a presentarse como candidato para el puesto de editor del diario de la ciudad; tenía solo 16 años pero tenía importantes recomendaciones que le daban la oportunidad de ocupar el lugar. _

_Se despidieron todos en la misma esquina de cada tarde, por primera vez luego de años Kurapika y Jule tomaron caminos diferentes. La chica se sentía algo incómoda caminando sola, estaba tan acostumbrada a ir al lado de su hermano conversando o planeando lo que harían antes de dormir que ya no recordaba mucho de su vida en la calle sin él, era preferible no hacerlo. Deseaba nunca regresar a su pasado antes de conocer a su hermano, su vida había encontrado un nuevo sentido y era feliz._

_Detuvo su andar al reconocer unos ojos dorados que un par de años atrás había visto por casualidad ¿sería él?_

_Lo observó cruzando la calle, seguía siendo más alto que ella, llevaba el cabello rojo y ondulado hacia abajo, tenía una mueca fría en su rostro y caminaba lentamente llevando un estrafalario atuendo color celeste con dobleces morados ¿acaso venía de un circo?_

_Jule rió y siguió caminando sintiéndose observada. Los colores le subieron al rostro cuando lo vio cruzar hacia su calle, pasaría a su lado y por alguna razón tenerlo tan cerca ya le volteaba el estómago. Solo lo había visto un par de veces en su vida y parecía que cada vez estaba más cerca._

_Inconscientemente alzó sus ojos hacia los de él cuando se cruzaron sus caminos, el chico la miró de reojo sin ocultar la expresión sorpresiva de sus ojos._

_Jule echó a correr como si hubiesen querido abusar de ella, no entendía su reacción nerviosa ante aquella mirada, solo podía correr con el corazón desbocado._

_Hisoka seguía de pie mirándola correr. Sonrió. La chica había crecido desmesuradamente en solo un par de años y conocía muy bien aquella respuesta de las mujeres. Solo debía mostrarse dulce y amable y la muchacha no dudaría de él ni de sus intenciones. La espera había valido la pena._

* * *

><p>Anliz se echó sobre la alfombra resoplando de su propia ingenuidad. Llevaba horas dibujando sobre su croquis aquellas facciones que la traían inmensamente loca; seguramente era la única que podía distinguir tan bien a Kurapika de Jule fijándose en cada detalle de su rostro y su figura.<p>

Había pasado medio día junto a él y su estómago no daba más con los nervios que la perturbaban. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna, mucho menos luego de ver la reacción del rubio frente a aquella mujer de la Asociación. La quería a ella y aunque no podía cambiarlo, seguía admirándolo en todos sus sentidos. Llegaba incluso a idealizarlo, dedicaba todos sus suspiros en cada trazo de su lápiz solo para retratarlo una y otra vez ¿amor a primera vista? No le importaba lo que era, solo sonreía como idiota y era feliz de sentir que "algo" llenaba su vida.

Todo el tiempo buscaba intenciones, emociones o persona con las que complementar su insignificante existencia y Kurapika se había convertido en su nuevo sentido de vivir, sentía que una comunicación inexistente los unía y tenía cierto temor de saber que lo vería muy a menudo.

Se entretuvo coloreando aquellos ojos azules, grandes y finos como los de un gato, llenos de tristeza y melancolía que nublaban su brillo natural. ¿Por qué estaría angustiado? An quería saber y tenía la ilusión de poder ser su consuelo…

Se echó a reír amargamente, nunca pasaría. Ese chico merecía una chica mucho mejor que ella.

-¡An…!-llamó Jule desde el primer piso haciéndola esconder rápidamente su croquis bajo la cama-¿estás estudiando?

-¡sí…!-mintió abriendo su libro de matemáticas en cualquier página mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio. Su amiga entró a la habitación cargando a Missy-¿sucede algo?

-… el almuerzo está listo

-ok…ya voy…-le sonrió siguiéndola de inmediato hacia las escaleras-¿Mizai se fue?

-sí…-sonrió-te dejó una nota, dijo que siguieras todas esas instrucciones o…te quitaría la mesada

-no, mi mesada no…-alegó corriendo hacia la mesita de centro para leer la hoja escrita de Mizai-¿Qué…? ¿Vendrán a buscar y dejarme del instituto? ¿Por qué…? ¿No puedo salir sola? ¿Ni siquiera al mercado?… Mizai está loco

-debe tener sus motivos para restringirte…-dijo con un dejo de malestar acomodando a Missy sobre su silla para bebés junto a la mesa

-…quisiera saber por qué de un día para otro me trata como si tuviera 10 años…-refunfuñó enojada tomando su lugar frente a Jule para comer-está loco de remate, me gusta ser libre ¿y ahora ni siquiera puedo ir sola a la esquina? No habrá dejado un espía en casa ¿verdad?

-quería hacerlo…-rió-pero le dije que exageraba

-¿tú sabes por qué…?

-no…yo también muero de curiosidad

-…hm…le hablé a Mizai de tu hermano…

-lo encontré

Un silencio rotundo se formó entre ambas mientras se cruzaban miradas de emoción la una a la otra.

-¿en serio? ¿Lo viste?-An sonrió

-no…-rió Jule-pero His…-hizo una pausa dudando de nombrar al pelirrojo-un amigo me dijo dónde trabajaba

-pero eso ya lo sabías

-bueno…podía ser una trampa, pero este amigo mío me conoce y no creo que me mienta en algo así…-suspiró sorprendida de sus propias palabras-trabaja en la Asociación, es un Zodiaco…-miró a Anliz notando lo nerviosa que se había puesto y el sonrojo abrupto que la abrumó

-…Ku…Jule, ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

-eh…

-¿es Kurapika? ¿Kurapika es tu hermano?

-¿lo conoces?-sonrió contagiándose de aquel sonrojo.

Ambas chicas se miraron con ojos brillantes y emocionados. De pronto Jule se echó a reír mientras Anliz saltaba y gritaba de un lado a otro sin poder controlar su impresión.

-es el chico rubio que estuvo conmigo toda la noche…-dijo Anliz con agitación volviendo a sentarse-¿Cómo no me di cuenta…? Son muy parecidos…

-¿Cómo está…? ¿Guapo? ¿Más alto…?

-es guapísimo, te lo aseguro…-rió sonrojada tomando las manos de su amiga-¿irás a verlo?

-no sé…-sonrió nerviosa-quizás debiera llamarlo, escribirle…no sé qué hacer, pero…Anliz… ¿de verdad es él? ¿No me estás tomando el pelo?

-claro que no, Jule…-sonrió y se contuvo de ir a buscar su croquis para demostrarle que era el mismo chico

-quizás vaya esta tarde a preguntar por él… ¡Dios, debía haber ido desde un principio!-se arrepintió limpiando la boca de Missy con un pañuelo

-¿no le preguntaste a Mizai?

-no, me dio vergüenza…-rió-solo le pregunté que era el Zodiaco

-oh, son una especie de grupo selecto de cazadores…-sonrió-si no me equivoco Kurapika trabaja en el mismo departamento de Mizai, puede que mi hermano tengo su número de teléfono ¿no crees?

-…ay, An…ahora que sé que está ahí…no sé si ir a verlo o no ¿y si no me ha buscado porque no quiere verme? ¿Y si no me reconoce?

Anliz rió de las inseguridades de su amigo y le animó a ir lo antes posible para no perder más tiempo. Ambas estaban muy emocionadas por lo sucedido…sin embargo, cierta negrura se veía en aquel reencuentro.

* * *

><p><em>Jule estiró su espalda hacia atrás y llevó sus manos al piso alzando sus piernas para acabar de pie. Se dio cuenta que aun le dolían los brazos, quizás debía calentar un poco más.<em>

_Estiró sus piernas y sus brazos, ladeó su cintura de un lado a otro y ya sintiéndose lista en medio de aquel apartado de la ciudad, encendió su aparato reproductor de música y lo puso en altavoz sobre el pasto. _

_Ahora que Kurapika trabajaba de lunes a sábado desde las 3 de la tarde a las 10 de la noche para viajar y realizar su sueño, ella practicaría todos los días para quedar calificada en la "Fem Academiesc" de Padokia. Reanudaría sus estudios líricos y de teatro pero iniciaría desde cero en danza por lo que debía prepararse arduamente y conseguir una presentación perfecta, ya que a pesar de sus excelentes tácticas de ballet llevaba años sin entrenar aquella habilidad y debía retomar la destreza que había alcanzado a los 9 años._

_Giró sobre si misma alzándose en punta de pie y se detuvo en seco al sentir que la observaban._

_No le daba vergüenza ensayar su presentación en medio de una desolada cancha de pasto, le daba miedo lo que pudiera ocurrirle. Había convencido a todo el mundo que luego del instituto iría a la biblioteca para estudiar ya que Kurapika no tendría tiempo para ayudarla en sus estudios, por lo tanto, nadie sabía que estaba allí._

_Miró a su alrededor asegurándose que había sido su imaginación y siguió bailando bajo la luz solar del crepúsculo._

_Volvió a detenerse cuando sintió unas pisadas cerca de ella. _

_Sus ojos azules se iluminaron y agrandaron al verlo parar su andar al encontrarse con su mirada. Llevaba el mismo atuendo aunque ahora tenía el cabello hacia atrás y unas pintitas de colores en su rostro. Se veía aun más gracioso._

_-hola…_

_Jule agachó la cabeza. El saludo se le había escapado sin querer en medio de una estúpida sonrisa. Era cierto que se habían encontrado muchas veces durante aquella semana y que incluso se habían quedado viendo mucho rato el día anterior acabando en una sonrisa mutua, pero aquello no significaba que hubiese ganado la confianza del enigmático payaso pelirrojo._

_-hola…-respondió él a unos 10 metros de distancia. Sus ojos dorados se habían concentrado totalmente sobre la figura de la chica-quería verte_

_Jule estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás con esa declaración, nuevamente tenía deseos de echar a correr muy lejos; sus latidos punzaban en su pecho y sus sienes estaban adoloridas. Era dolorosamente emocionante encontrarlo justo en medio de la nada donde no podía correr ni huir de su presencia._

_-…yo también…-reconoció por lo bajo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos mientras él se acercaba y se sentaba sobre el pasto para verla_

_-¿Qué estabas haciendo…?-sonrió con una risa escondida. La había visto bailar._

_-oh…pues…pienso entrar a una academia y estaba practicando-dijo con nervios y la garganta apretada_

_-hm… ¿eres bailarina de ballet?_

_-¿se nota mucho…?-rió arrodillándose frente a él para quedar a la misma altura-creí que solo yo conocía este lugar de la ciudad_

_-…suelen venir homicidas…es un lugar ideal para crímenes, nadie los ve_

_Jule tragó grueso mientras sus manos empezaban a sudar ¿Por qué demonios había dicho ese comentario? La mitad de su cerebro que aun no era absorbida por el gusto que tenía hacia ese hombre le gritaba descaradamente que huyera de ese lugar o acabarían matándola._

_-ya veo…-susurró sin saber que decir. Alzó sus ojos cuando lo oyó reír._

_-tranquila, no soy un asesino-le dijo sin ocultar la gracia que le ocasionaba sentir el temor que la invadía_

_Jule sonrió y rió mirando distraídamente el cielo anaranjado que empezaba a tomar un tono violeta._

_-¿Por qué no sigues bailando, eh…?-le preguntó el pelirrojo con una dulce sonrisa-…te veías muy bien_

_-…me dará vergüenza ahora que estás aquí_

_-piensa que soy tu público, muchas personas te verán el día de la audición ¿no?_

_-…hm…buen punto…-dijo poniéndose de pie-pero a cambio…me dirás tu nombre, payasito_

_-¿es necesario que lo haga?_

_-claro que sí…-le dijo con tono burlón buscando la canción en su reproductor. Aquella sonrisa de segundos atrás había ganado toda su confianza._

_-…no quiero hacerlo_

_-entonces no bailaré para ti…-rió sintiendo que estaba pasándose de la raya. Los nervios seguían ahí, pero su personalidad empezaba a ganarle incluso a su sentido común-¿me lo dirás?_

_-Hisoka_

_-¿Hisoka…?-sonrió mirándolo-mi abuelo se llamaba así_

_-¿en serio…?_

_-no…-dijo echándose a reír mientras se tomaba el cabello en una coleta. El chico sonrió y la vio hacer una exagerada reverencia ante él para dar inicio a su presentación. _

_Había sido una total casualidad hallarse con la chica en aquel lugar, tenía un trabajo que hacer pero prefirió sentarse a verla, luego acabaría lo que tenía pendiente. Cierta alevosía se producía en su interior cuando la veía tan solo caminar, la deseaba más que nunca pero sabía que debía comportarse idealmente o ella huiría antes de poder tocarla. No sabía su nombre ni le interesaba, no creía que demoraría más de un mes en acorralarla, sería toda suya y luego la desecharía. Siempre había sido así, no pensaba aprovecharse de la jovencita a final de cuentas no le haría nada que no quisiera. _

_Aquella sería la primera de muchas tardes reunidos en el desolado detrás de los edificios, siempre Jule llegaría cerca de las seis para encontrarse con Hisoka quien ya estaría sentado en el mismo lugar de costumbre mirando alrededor con sus altivos ojos dorados llenos de autosuficiencia y arrogancia. Ojos que contrastaban con los azules y alegres de la muchacha quien poco a poco se iba enamorando más y más de la misteriosa y arcana personalidad del pelirrojo._

_No hablaban mucho. En realidad era él quien no respondía las frases de Jule, solo le sonreía o la miraba como si aquello bastara y en verdad servía; la rubia se sentía cada vez más atraída y atrapada en aquellos ojos de sol que parecían haberse convertido en su razón de existir. _

_Ya no soportaba las horas en el instituto, solo quería escuchar el toque de timbre para correr hacia el lugar indicado y encontrarlo jugueteando con naipes sobre el pasto para matar el tiempo. No había contado a nadie su secreto y posible romance con un tipo al que con suerte conocía el nombre._

_Por alguna razón confiaba en él. Debía hacerlo, esos ojos y esa sonrisa dulce no podían estar mintiendo cuando decían que no le harían daño ¿acaso Hisoka había nublado incluso los consejos de Kurapika? ¿Era posible que pudiera haberse olvidado de todo solo por verlo cada tarde?_

_Al paso de un mes ya ni siquiera practicaba con la intención de postular a la academia, solo era feliz de ver ese par de orbes doradas sobre su figura danzante en puntas de pie y saber que cuando se echara en el pasto a su lado podría apoyarse en su hombro cerrando los ojos para descansar._

_No le importaba que Hisoka no la mirara cuando se acercaba demasiado, él no la rechazaba y con eso bastaba._

_A Jule le gustaba hablar mucho, le contaba muchas cosas y disfrutaba de saber que el pelirrojo la oía. Adoraba tener a alguien más con quien desahogarse, ya no era necesario esperar a Kurapika cada noche para hablar…ahora tenía una persona especial con quien charlar y aunque muy pocas veces recibía una respuesta era feliz de saber que Hisoka la escuchaba._

_Sin embargo, la rubia no conocía la otra versión de la historia ni de lo esencial que se estaba volviendo en la desquiciada vida del pelirrojo; para él, a quien no le gustaban las rutinas ni las buenas formas, no se sentía lleno si no se encaminaba cada tarde hacia el lugar indicado; la chica llegaría ahí fingiendo no haber corrido para verlo y lo abrazaría dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de contarle su aburrida historia del instituto. Jule reiría y se sentaría en frente de él mirándolo a la cara, le hablaría sin saber que con suerte Hisoka la oía; él solo quería verla, sentir su aroma infantil de frutillas y frambuesas y no responder a las preguntas tontas que a veces le hacía. Solo si rozaba su delicada piel cada día podía dormir con tranquilidad o seguramente se desvelaría pensando en cómo convencerla rápidamente de dar el siguiente paso. Se sorprendía a sí mismo cuando se daba cuenta que pensaba en Jule como una mujer, era solo una niña y solo la deseaba, no tenía intenciones de escucharla, consolarla o quererla…su objetivo principal siempre había sido hacerla suya…pero…esos ojos azules empezaban a cambiar su realidad._

_Aquella tarde fría Jule demoró en llegar. Hisoka se percató de ello y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando la rubia apareció corriendo en medio de los altos edificios llamándolo por su nombre y alzando sus manos para distinguirse._

_Traía una abierta sonrisa y su cabello ondeaba dramáticamente al viento. No pensaba detenerse, simplemente se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente y colgándose de su cuello._

_-hola…-le dijo con ojos brillantes separándose un poco pero sin dejar de rodearlo con sus brazos_

_-demoraste…-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa concienzudamente boba_

_-perdón, Kurapika me detuvo en el camino…y no podía decirle que estaba apurada-rió nerviosa-por eso vine corriendo…_

_Hisoka volvió a responderle con una mirada como de costumbre y dejó que la chica se apartara quitándose los zapatos de colegio para quedar más cómoda y poder practicar libremente, bajo su falda llevaba un short negro el cual usaba todos los días._

_-¿Dónde te caíste…?_

_Jule se vio sorprendida por la pregunta e inconscientemente llevó sus ojos a la herida que tenía en su pierna derecha, no le había tomado mucha importancia ya que había pasado bastante vergüenza al caer por las escaleras durante la mañana._

_-en el instituto, tropecé y rodé hasta el primer piso…-rió estirando sus músculos_

_-oh…-exclamó con un dejo de indiferencia._

_Guardó silencio un momento y luego se levantó caminando hacia ella. La chica lo miró y le sonrió esperando alguna respuesta, pero no tuvo nada a cambio; Hisoka solo se detuvo en frente como si la examinara y con una extraña curva en su boca se acercó buscando su boca._

_Jule lo apartó empujándolo hacia atrás y lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-no soy una mujer fácil…-le dijo con el ceño fruncido notando su gesto de disgusto-no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa_

_-… ¿acaso estás molesta, pequeña?_

_-un poco…no me gusta que me tomen por tonta cuando no lo soy-se defendió cruzándose de brazos_

_Hisoka se alzó de hombros y volvió a sentarse frente a la chica con esa sonrisa dulce como si nada hubiese pasado, mas, no podía dejar de sentirse humillado, tristemente humillado por una simple niña de 16 años._

_Jule se echó a su lado olvidando su práctica y se apoyó en su hombro rodeándolo con los brazos._

_-…tonto…-susurró con una boba sonrisa en su cara-…eres un tonto…payaso loco_

* * *

><p>-¿Kurapika?<p>

La voz de Jule sonó seca, su garganta estaba apretada y sus ojos ya lloraban.

**_*www* Juuuuleeeeeeee :3 la amo jajaja _**

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer :)_**

**_(Cata te extaño y.y)_**

**_Besos desde Chile._**


	9. Nuestra adolescencia

_**Hola! volvi, perdon, perdon, se que prometi actualizar pronto y me he demorado mas que nunca xD**_

_**En este cap empiezan a desarrollarse el por que de algunas cosas, espero que les guste. Besitos n.n**_

**9. Nuestra adolescencia**

_**Días antes…**_

Killua saboreó un instante la paleta de chocolate y miró a Gon indicándole el lugar donde había encontrado a Kurapika. Leorio los seguía confiado en su sentido de la orientación, sabía que si necesitaba buscar a alguien, esos dos podrían ayudarlo sin dificultad.

Habían salido a buscar a su amigo rubio por una simple razón, llevaba cerca de dos días sin aparecer en el hotel ni en la Asociación y el teléfono que tenía al parecer nunca sonaba ya que jamás les había respondido una llamada. Inquietos y preocupados, sus 3 mejores amigos habían tomado la decisión de hallarlo y preguntarle directamente qué pasaba por su cabeza, si acaso le molestaba su presencia, si prefería estar solo o si ya no los necesitaba.

Se acercaron por un estrecho callejón hasta el fondo donde se alzaba un templo antiguo, rodeado de malezas y enredaderas. La puerta había sido removida hace poco y las flores de la entrada estaban aplastadas; el resto parecía consumido por el tiempo y la naturaleza.

El albino se acercó al vestíbulo y observó al interior indicando con el dedo hacia adentro. Gon se subió a sus hombros observando también, sin embargo, Leorio no lo pensó y entró abruptamente al lugar sagrado caminando firmemente en medio del par de bancas que había ante un altar de piedra. El médico se detuvo ante él observando a su alrededor, Kurapika estaba ahí, ni siquiera había volteado a verlo.

El templo estaba oscuro ya que la poca luz que penetraba por los vitrales era opacada por las enredaderas del exterior, mas, un intenso color rojizo adornaba el lugar.

Decenas, cientos de ojos rojos brillaban en sus urnas de vidrio mirando aterradoramente al individuo que mantenía la vista fija en ellos con sus propios ojos intensamente encendidos en un color escarlata.

Kurapika estaba sentado en el suelo sobre sus piernas manteniendo las manos juntas como si rezara a la estatua femenina que se alzaba sobre el altar. Parecía no haber oído el eco de los pasos de Leorio ni mucho menos las voces de Gon y Killua detrás del médico.

Ambos chicos se quedaron atrás y esperaron a los dos mayores empezaran una conversación, Leorio tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba el piso como si buscara las palabras indicadas para interrumpir a su amigo en su adoración. Sin embargo, solo se le ocurrió sentarse a su lado y colocar una mano sobre su hombro sabiendo que ello lo traería de vuelta al mundo real en que vivía.

El rubio se dejó caer lentamente hacia atrás acomodándose para ver a sus amigos a la cara. Quiso sonreír, en verdad quiso hacerlo pero solo podía mantener la mirada fría sobre ellos, parte de él quería que se fueran, que no se metieran en lo que estaba haciendo y solo aquella porción de sí mismo se vio reflejada en sus ojos rojos.

-estábamos preocupados por ti-dijo Leorio volviendo su vista al suelo-podrías al menos avisar que estarás fuera unos días. Eres muy desconsiderado, sobre todo con los chicos que se morían de ganas por verte…nosotros aun estamos vivos, no lo olvides

_Nosotros aun estamos vivos._

Kurapika al fin logró agachar su cabeza, las palabras de Leorio eran simples pero importantes. Era cierto que más que nunca se había aferrado a su vida pasada en su tribu de Rukuso, mas, ellos no volverían. Eran Gon, Killua y el idiota de Leorio quienes lo acompañaban todo el tiempo y debía apegarse a ellos, confiar en su sincera amistad.

¿Dónde había caído? ¿Desde cuándo su sentimiento nublaba su razón? ¿Por qué quería llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo?

-…gracias…-dijo sin mirarlos a la cara. No quería aceptarlo ni reconocerlo pero los necesitaba a su lado, pronto requeriría de toda su ayuda.

-no estés triste…-dijo Gon con su tono infantil y alentador mientras se acercaba a él y le sonreía directamente a la cara-…somos tus amigos y te entendemos. No necesitas agradecernos, los amigos se apoyan siempre

-tampoco te disculpes…-se adelantó Killua mirando el techo del templo con indiferencia-no es necesario

Kurapika cerró la boca, no sabía qué más decir.

-¿llevas aquí dos días?-preguntó Leorio

-…sí

-supongo que no has comido nada

-un poco

-¿quieres quedarte un poco más?

El rubio se levantó en son de su negativa y respiró profundamente antes de salir hacia el callejón, iba cabizbajo y poco alerta, sabía que sus amigos lo seguían y hacían de guardia sabiendo su estado inestable. Debía confiar en ellos y hablar sinceramente; tenía algunas especulaciones en cuanto a Jule y Anliz, sabía que necesitaba ayudaba pero no lo reconocería hasta ese momento.

Killua y Gon se miraban cómplices sin entender muy bien el actuar de su amigo ¿estaría molesto aun? No lo sabían, pero querían de todas formas descubrir la situación en la que estaba involucrado, quizás un nuevo villano o el Ryodan eran parte de la aventura que significaba encontrarse los 4 juntos otras vez, sin embargo, el semblante preocupado y serio de Leorio solo les indicaba que _algo_ no estaba bien en el rubio y era la razón de su extraño actuar.

No tardaron en acomodarse en un parque cercano, Kurapika se había sentado en una de las bancas junto a Gon mientras los otros dos estaban de pie a su lado. Pareciera que todos esperaban que el otro empezara a hablar.

Fue un silencio brutal hasta que Leorio con un gran suspiro soltó la primera pregunta:

-hey, Kurapika… ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?

-necesito encontrar a alguien-respondió el rubio con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno-…quiero que me ayuden

-¿de quién se trata?-preguntó Killua buscando monedas en sus bolsillos, quería comprar algunas hamburguesas y bebidas para matar el hambre.

-de mi hermana

Los 3 chicos se miraron aturdidos, el albino dejó caer una moneda que cogió en el aire antes de tragar grueso notando la mirada iluminada e inocente de Gon ¿habían oído bien? ¿Una hermana?

-no se confundan-se apresuró Kurapika para aclarar la situación clavando por primera vez sus pupilas dilatadas en sus amigos-no somos consanguíneos pero…es lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida, incluso más que los ojos rojos

Aquella última declaración creó un silencio compasivo, era quizás la única vez que le oirían decir al kuruta que había algo más valioso que los ojos de sus compañeros. Esa chica debía ser realmente especial.

-su nombre es Jule-prosiguió Kurapika-y creo que…alguien está detrás de ella; me han llegado fotografías como si quisieran insinuarme que la tienen vigilada y a mí también, debe ser alguien que nos haya conocido antes pero no sé quién puede ser. Jule tiene una hija, no la conozco porque viaje al Examen del Cazador justo antes que la niña naciera…supongo que estarán bien o eso espero.

-¿piensas que quieren hacerles daño?-inquirió Gon sentado junto a su amigo y con los ojos muy concentrados en las pupilas agrietadas y desaforadas de Kurapika

-…sí…por eso tengo que encontrarla de cualquier modo y protegerla. Mi misión puede esperar, la vida de Jule me importa mucho más ahora

-¿no será una trampa?-preguntó Killua

-quizás solo quieren hacerte creer esto y atraparte…-agregó Leorio

-no me importa-dijo el rubio con seguridad-puede que ustedes tengan razón pero también está la posibilidad que mi especulación sea cierta; de todos modos prefiero arriesgar mi vida antes que la suya

-¿quieres que te ayudemos a encontrarla?

-…sí y que me acompañen en lo que pueda venir. No sé con quién me estoy metiendo…y debo reconocer que no me siento en condiciones de pelear yo solo

-¿Por qué no…?-Gon se preocupó

-…estoy muy cansado…-reconoció con ojos bajos

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana, Jule demoró en despertar a Anliz mientras Missy seguía llorando; la pelinegra era testaruda y alegaba que no quería ir al instituto, sin embargo, media hora más tarde ya corría hacia la puerta calzándose los zapatos y comiendo la mitad de una tostada para no llegar atrasada a clases.<p>

La rubia, ya cansada a las 7 de la mañana, se dio un descanso tomando desayuno y dándole de comer a su hija; no sabía cómo en tan poco tiempo había logrado convertirse en la dueña de casa de aquella antigua casona en la que vivía An, seguramente la quinceañera no había dudarlo en concederle toda su confianza y por eso razón ya se trataban casi como hermanas.

Miró sus manos un momento y suspiró notando lo nerviosa que se encontraba…era posible que esa tarde viera a Kurapika luego de mucho tiempo y no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿debía regañarlo? ¿O él seguiría enfadado con ella? A final de cuentas, la última expresión que recordaba de su hermano era su molestia al saber que estaba embarazada y que a pesar de todo lo que él hizo por protegerla, había acabado _perdiéndose_ en el mal camino.

Kurapika no tenía idea quien era el padre de Missy, nunca lo preguntó, quizás lo hubiese matado si se enteraba…o solo se habría enojado aun más ya que Hisoka no era más que un mentiroso que iba y venía de su vida sin intenciones de preocuparse por ella.

Aquel día sería decisivo y estaba impaciente por comenzarlo, pero…tal vez si ordenaba un poco sus partituras antes de salir agotaría más rápido el tiempo; no trabajaba, pero se ganaba la vida componiendo sinfonías para obras de diferentes teatros del país. Era una forma bastante humillante de utilizar su increíble talento pero no le quedaba de otra, debía tener suficiente tiempo para cuidar de Missy y era la única manera de ganar dinero sin dejar a su hija en manos de otras personas…algún día recuperaría la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños mientras solo debía preocuparse del bienestar de su pequeño tesoro.

Decidió ponerse un vestido celeste que tenía desde muchos años, quizás Kurapika la reconocería más rápido si lo usaba o tal vez no…

Se sentó en la cama cayendo en una extraña desolación, tenía dudas, muchas dudas sobre si él quería verla o no e incluso si la recordaba ¿y si solo había sido un escalón más para alcanzar su meta? ¿Realmente Kurapika la había querido como a una hermana? ¿Por qué se había marchado sin despedirse? ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad sobre sus intenciones de venganza? ¿Por qué ni siquiera le había dicho la razón de su viaje? No había confiado en ella…quizás simplemente no quería volver a verla y no le interesaba.

Se miró al espejo notando sus lágrimas, si era como lo pensaba, haber viajado tanto no tenía sentido.

Suspiró acurrucándose en la cama para pensar con claridad, recordó cuando Kurapika estaba de nervios y se sentaba a lo indio en el suelo con los brazos cruzados para ordenar sus ideas, Jule nunca había sido capaz de mirar la vida con esa seriedad; siempre le había gustado celebrar y disfrutar mientras que Kurapika solía tranquilizarla y hacerle ver las prioridades, mas, no lo recordaba como un chico aburrido ni mucho menos frío, simplemente más tímido que el resto, seguramente porque no había sido criado en la ciudad y siempre alegre, optimista, no se dejaba vencer por nada. Lo conocía muy bien, quizás en exceso y por esa razón sabía que si lo que Hoikoro le había revelado era cierto, seguramente Kurapika estaba arriesgando más que su vida, estaba sacrificando su dignidad y vendiendo su alma a los demonios por una venganza que lo hundiría más y más en la misma oscuridad de donde no podría salir.

Debía ayudarlo…pero temía a su reacción.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, si quería verlo debía hacerlo y ya; se levantó con la decisión pintada en sus bellos ojos azules y se alistó para ir a la Asociación.

Media hora más tarde ya salía de casa cargando a Missy en sus brazos.

An le había prestado la licencia de cazador con la cual podía entrar y salir de la AC sin necesidad de ser precisamente un cazador, Mizai se la había dado con el mismo fin.

No tardó en llegar pero le costó mucho entrar.

La secretaría la miró de pies a cabeza como si dudara de su existencia e hizo una mueca de desconcierto antes de dejarla entrar, si traía la licencia era porque estaba autorizada por algún miembro del Zodiaco para hacerlo.

Jule observó a su alrededor sintiéndose como chica de campo, era un edificio extremadamente grande y lleno de personas arrogantes, todos parecían ser mejores que los otros aun más siendo la gran mayoría mucho mayores que ella, entre 40 y 60 años.

Ahora estaba en medio de la nada, no sabía a dónde ir, no le había preguntado a Anliz sobre dónde se ubicaba la oficina de Kurapika o algún punto de referencia para hallarlo…mas, no demoró en encontrar su respuesta.

Kurapika.

El chico venía caminando por el pasillo junto a Mizai, el hermano de An le hablaba animadamente mientras el rubio solo asentía mirando el piso con cara de hastío. Estaba un poco más alto, llevaba el cabello de otra forma y su rostro había perdido la expresión infantil; con esa mirada un tanto fría y esa inflexión de importancia se veía mucho más adulto, inspiraba desconfianza con el mundo, era un chico difícil de tratar o al menos eso veía ella en él.

_-¿Kurapika?_

_La voz de Jule sonó seca, su garganta estaba apretada y sus ojos ya lloraban. _

Se sentía débil, tonta y diminuta mientras lo veía pasar sin siquiera fijarse en ella.

No. No. No. No le ganaría la maldita sensación de estar cometiendo un error, el mismo Kurapika le había enseñado a no darse por vencida y no aceptar la derrota hasta verse completamente en el suelo, nadie gana si no se arriesga.

Dio el primer paso hacia él y decidió seguirlo con la misma determinación con que había salido de casa de Jet y Dam meses atrás.

Kurapika y Mizai se despidieron al pie de la escalera tomando pasillos diferentes, el rubio se encaminó rápidamente por las escaleras como si no se diera cuenta que alguien tenía la vista sobre él.

Jule sentía que a cada paso se alejaba más y más, su mente colapsaba ante la idea de tenerlo tan cerca y tener que desistir de sus deseos de abrazarlo… ¿acaso era demasiado tarde?

El chico se detuvo volteando abruptamente a verla pero no vio nada y su mente se confundió, estaba seguro que una presencia femenina había estado detrás de sí…meneó la cabeza para quitarse las ideas y abrió la puerta para entrar al cuarto piso, Brita estaría esperándolo para ir a almorzar.

Jule abrazó con fuerza a Missy dejándose caer lentamente sentada sobre el suelo, pegada a la pared del sócalo de la escalera donde no podía ser vista. La niña la miraba con grandes ojos cristalinos sin entender el motivo del llanto de su madre…aunque ni siquiera Jule sabía por qué lloraba.

-¿Kurapika…?

Una voz infantil la hizo voltear la cabeza hacia arriba viendo a dos niños de unos 13 años que la observaban atentamente.

-no seas tonto, Gon…-dijo el albino con tono grosero pero el otro chico no se ofendió, solo se sonrojó. Ambos habían creído ver a su amigo al bajar las escaleras.

-…ah…lo siento, mucho-se disculpó el niño moreno sacando una sonrisa a Jule quien se había secado rápidamente la cara-…es que…es rubia y…se parece…

La chica rió y se levantó mirándolos tiernamente. Seguramente conocían a Kurapika.

De pronto ambos la quedaron viendo con el asombro pintado en sus caras, el albino le susurró algo a su amigo y Gon no ocultó la emoción en sus ojos acercándose a ella para verla mejor.

-¿Cómo te llamas…?-le preguntó

-…ah…Jule…-dijo un poco incómoda por la extraña intromisión de los chicos

-¡te dije que era ella, Killua!-saltó Gon cogiéndola del brazo

El albino resopló como si hubiese perdido una apuesta y miró por primera vez fijamente a los ojos de la chica. Era obvio que era mayor que él pero tenía en sus ojos el mismo brillo inocente y perdido de su mejor amigo como si en su cuerpo siguiera viviendo la niña que alguna vez fue…sin embargo, sintió cierta pena al notar su mirada triste y sus mejillas sonrojadas que no podían ocultar el hecho de haber estado llorando.

-¿viniste a ver a Kurapika?-insistió Gon

Jule apretó los labios con la mirada baja. No sabía qué responder, quería soltar la mano de ese chico y huir.

-está en su oficina ¿Por qué no pasas a verlo?-inquirió Killua sin mirarla

La rubia seguía en silencio.

-… ¡ven, es por aquí…!-dijo Gon antes de soltarla y correr lo que quedaba de escalera para apresurarse al lugar donde Kurapika solía estar a esa hora-¡Kurapika, Kurapika!-lo llamó a gritos alcanzándolo en el camino-ven, es urgente…-dijo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, solo lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó sumido en la curiosidad-…alguien quiere verte

Kurapika lo miró bastante extrañado y un poco molesto, tenía pensado almorzar con Brita y la chica no era famosa por su paciencia.

-Gon, qué sucede…-dijo soltándose de él y entrando a su oficina con molestia

Jule alzó su vista volviendo a sentirse una hormiga ante la imponente figura de su hermano, el chico seguía mirándola con ojos distantes mientras Killua sacaba a Gon del lugar para dejarlos a solas.

* * *

><p><em>Jule soltó el manga que leía y corrió escaleras abajo para encontrar a Kurapika, no lo abrazó como esperaba hacerlo, simplemente lo empujó y lo abofeteó conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.<em>

_-¿Dónde estabas…?-le preguntó llena de ira y pena-¿sabes qué hora es? ¿Por qué no dijiste que llegarías tarde?_

_-…lo siento, Jule…-respondió el chico sobándose la mejilla-…estaba ocupado_

_-no me importa, no te costaba mucho gastar una moneda y llamar a la casa…no te imaginas lo preocupada que estaba Dam, la pobre se durmió llorando…_

_-…de verdad lo siento…no quería asustarlos_

_-hiciste muy mal…-sollozó-…tuve mucho miedo…_

_-tú sabías que iba a estar bien…_

_-pero…pero…no sabía dónde buscarte y me desesperé; llamé a Lenz, a Orón…incluso a la tonta de Brita y nadie sabía dónde estabas…_

_-estaba con ella_

_Jule cambió abruptamente su expresión de tristeza a sorpresa, luego a enojo fatal._

_-¡y qué demonios hacías con esa…tonta…!_

_Kurapika hizo mueca de temor y agachó la cabeza apegándose un poco más a la puerta de dónde no había podido avanzar luego que Jule lo asaltara. _

_-…nada-respondió sin mirarla con voz frágil como si un nudo estuviera a punto de cortarle las cuerdas vocales_

_Jule bajó sus ánimos contemplando por primera vez a su hermano; aun llevaba la ropa del instituto lo que significaba que había faltado al trabajo, tenía la ropa sucia como su hubiese peleado a golpes con alguien…aun más, su mejilla izquierda había tomado un tono morado y tenía una herida en el labio superior. Se sintió culpable de no haberlo recibido de forma cariñosa pero no podía soportar la cólera que le producía imaginar a Kurapika junto a Brita, esa mujer no tenía siquiera derecho a mirarlo y aun no entendía la locura de él por ella siendo tan diferentes._

_-no me mientas…-dijo al fin suavizando su tono_

_-…estuve con ella solo una hora…luego estuve solo…y me quitaron mis cosas…-sonrió un poco avergonzado de no haberse defendido mejor_

_-¿Por qué estuviste con Brita? Quiero saber_

_-no preguntes…_

_-respóndeme o creeré que no confías en mí_

_-sí confío en ti pero no quiero hablar del tema-replicó mirándola con ojos trémulos y labios temblorosos_

_Jule se asombró de su expresión. Nunca lo había visto tan quebrado y triste desde aquel primer día de escuela en que lo oyó llorar por primera vez. Algo había sucedido y no quería contarle._

_-qué te dijo…-pronunció especulando ideas_

_-nada…_

_-Kurapika, no seas así…dime qué pasó_

_-dijo que…-tragó saliva en medio de su silencio y se mordió los labios con fuerza para creer que sus ojos lagrimeaban de dolor-…dijo que era un tonto…_

_Jule hizo una mueca de desagrado, no contra él, sino contra Brita._

_-que no importaba lo que hiciera…o si incluso cambiaba mi forma de ser…-prosiguió Kurapika pasándose el dorso de la mano bajo los ojos-nunca estaría a su altura…porque no le gustan los cobardes como yo…ella es demasiado para mí_

_-¿demasiado para ti? ¿Estás loco? Tú eres demasiado para una tipa fácil como ella…_

_-creí que tenía una oportunidad…_

_-claro que la tienes…-le sonrió rodeándolo para el cuello para abrazarlo fuertemente-pero no con ella, mereces algo mucho mejor…_

_-…pero yo la quería a ella…-susurró abrazándose a Jule con fuerza_

_La rubia sonrió al oír "quería", significaba que nunca más se acercaría a la peliazul._

_Fue una larga noche, era la primera vez que a Jule le tocaba hacer de hermana mayor, siempre era ella quien corría a llorar en los brazos de Kurapika buscando un consuelo y un consejo, esta vez era al contrario. No sabía bien qué decirle, solo se limitaba a animarlo y hacerle ver sus cualidades para que no creyese las tonterías que Brita le había dicho._

_A Jule le daba pena solo de pensar en Kurapika planeando la mejor forma de declarar sus sentimientos solo para acabar con una nube gris sobre él y el corazón roto en pedazos. Seguramente era la primera vez que le ocurría y aunque era un chico brillante, el amor no se puede estudiar en los libros ni en teorías, simplemente se debe vivir._

_Cuando dieron las 7 de la mañana, Kurapika se había dormido, quizás no quería hacerlo pero su cuerpo estaba rendido, incluso había tenido un poco de fiebre por el llanto compulsivo que lo había atacado a las 5 de la madrugada. _

_Jule se preocupó de arroparlo y acomodarlo antes de bajar al primer piso donde Dam y Jet tomaban desayuno. Se notaba en sus rostros la mala noche pero se veían felices, habían oído llegar al chico y con eso bastaba; si bien ambos cumplían roles de padres entendían que debían darles su espacio y esperar, pronto el chico le contaría a Jet toda su experiencia, con el paso de los años, se había convertido en un verdadero hermano mayor en el que Kurapika confiaba plenamente._

_-está durmiendo…-susurró Jule poniéndose la cuchara en los ojos para atenuar su cansancio_

_-¿por qué no te quedas?-le preguntó Jet con una sonrisa cansada_

_-…hm…tengo que ir con Sofi a comprar las telas del vestuario de la obra_

_-ya veo… ¿tu hermano está bien?_

_-sí…bueno, un poco triste pero pronto se le pasará. Déjenlo descansar, lo necesita…e intenten que no vaya a trabajar hoy ¿de acuerdo?_

_-ok…-le sonrió amable mirando la hora en su reloj-¿no piensas dormir un poco?_

_-no…-bostezó-quedé con Sofi a las 9…hm…me bañaré y saldré_

_-nos llamas cuando te encuentres con ella_

_-sí, papá…-le sonrió besando su mejilla y se sentó para comer tostadas_

_Un par de horas más tarde, Jule ni Jet estaban en casa y Dam acababa de asear antes de ir a su turno de trabajo por la tarde. Estaba preocupada y un poco dolida, había estado toda la noche sin dormir oyendo a los niños conversar en el cuarto de al lado, nunca había oído llorar a Kurapika por ese tipo de cosas ni mucho menos hablar con tanta confianza sobre sus sentimientos ¿celos? Sí, tal vez tenía celos de Jule pero no podía molestarse con ella, era como su hija y la adoraba, además, sabía que la chica la quería como a una verdadera madre y ese vínculo nadie lo rompería._

_Se alistó para salir y fue al cuarto de Kurapika para avisarle que estaría solo en casa. Se quedó quieta un instante al verlo sobre la cama, tan frágil y tierno como un niño de 5 años, se enterneció por completo al notar su expresión infantil y se acercó a él arropándolo para evitar un resfrío._

_Le corrió el cabello de la cara y besó su frente acariciando su mejilla, era un buen chico, no tenía nada de qué quejarse pero a veces deseaba un poco más de cariño por parte de él, más dulzura y confianza…eran cosas que quizás nunca tendría pero se sentía feliz de saber que formaba parte de su felicidad y de lo que él llamaba "hogar"._

_Kurapika resopló acomodándose en su regazo, Dam se sorprendió pero no se movió de su lugar; mientras acariciaba su cabello él había susurrado una mágica palabra que la había dejado sin respiración y movido todas sus emociones hasta humedecer sus ojos._

_El rubio entreabrió sus ojos mirándola con sueño y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, dio un bostezo y volvió a acomodarse como si el mundo se hubiese detenido solo para él, mas, ella seguía atenta a su reloj, no podía llegar tarde a su trabajo._

_-…mamá…_

_El corazón de Dam dio un brinco al oírlo directamente en su oído, pero no podía dejar de entristecerse; seguramente el chico soñaba con su verdadera madre y ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba ahí._

_Por más que su mente le insistía en dejarlo, coger sus llaves y correr al centro…su corazón le hacía quitarse los tacones y acomodarse lentamente a su lado para dejarlo descansar cómodamente en su pecho. Era, tal vez, la última oportunidad que tendría de sentirse algo parecido a una madre, sabía que dentro de unos meses Kurapika saldría de viaje, no tenía idea a dónde, pero no regresaría pronto, es más, no lo veía con deseos de volver._

_Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a ellos y de lo doloroso que era separarse de ese par de niños que estaban al borde de convertirse en adultos independientes…o al menos Kurapika, Jule aun era bastante infantil._

_El chico abrió sus ojos notando las finas manos de Dam en su cabello, se sentía bien, casi podía creer que aquella mujer era su madre y aunque nadie jamás ocuparía aquel lugar, Dam era lo más cercano que tenía y quizás era momento de decírselo, luego de casi 5 años viviendo bajo su techo, ocupando su apellido como su hijo, esa mujer se había ganado todo su respeto. _

_No dijo nada en mucho rato, quizás no sabía qué decir o solo quería disfrutar el momento…sin embargo, cuando su mente ya estaba demasiado despierta no pudo seguir en silencio._

_-…Dam-le dijo asustándola-…no, no te vayas-se apresuró a decirle abrazándola luego de ver su reacción de huida-…quédate…me haces bien_

_La mujer sonrió emocionada y lo abrazó dulcemente besando sus mejillas._

_-estuve preocupada por ti…-le dijo mirando sus bellos ojos azules-¿por qué no llamaste?_

_-…no tenía dinero_

_-oh… ¿y estabas solo?_

_-sí…bueno, estuve con alguien…pero luego ya no_

_-hm…ya veo…-le sonrió-¿peleaste…?-preguntó pasando sus dedos por los magullones del rubio_

_-…me quitaron mi bolso, Dam…tenía varios cuadernos y mi billetera, por eso no pude llamar_

_-entiendo… ¿no sabes quiénes fueron?_

_-sí…unos chicos del instituto de la calle 6_

_-¿recuerdas sus caras?_

_-…sí, pero…no importa, no me dolió-le sonrió tristemente_

_-luego de comer iremos a hablar con el director ¿sí?_

_-no, Dam…no quiero más problemas, por favor…además, tú sabes que sé defenderme, pero anoche no tenía ganas_

_-¿y te dejaste golpear?_

_-…un poco…_

_-pero… ¿Por qué…?-lo miró completamente extrañada_

_-estaba triste…y no tenía ganas de pelear_

_Dam suspiró sorprendida de las acciones de Kurapika un tanto irracionales, siempre lo creyó cuadrado y estricto mentalmente y jamás lo habría imaginado profundamente perdido en sus emociones._

_El rubio se acurrucó a su lado y descansó en ella mientras Dam volvía a acariciar y besar su cabello._

_-¿y Jule?-preguntó él_

_-…salió con Sofi, dijo que irían a comprar telas_

_-oh…lo había olvidado_

_-¿de qué obra habla tu hermana? Aun no entiendo_

_-…el último grado siempre está a cargo de la obra de fin de año y Jule fue la primera en ofrecerse para dirigirla_

_-ya veo… ¿y tú qué harás?_

_-ni idea…supongo que Jule me dirá pronto-dijo con indiferencia en medio de un bostezo_

_Como un niño, el muchacho buscó calor en Dam y volvió a quedarse dormido obligándola a perder un día de trabajo._

_Horas más tarde, cuando Jule se despidió de Sofi en medio de la calle; la rubia decidió desviarse un poco y dirigirse al parque tras los edificios. Hacía más de una semana que no veía a Hisoka y ya estaba un poco preocupada, el chico había desaparecido de un momento a otro y aunque no le sorprendía, era extraño que no apareciera en tantos días. No sabía mucho más de él pero se sentía caprichosamente atraída hacia su extraña personalidad y más que enamorada, se sentía obsesionada._

_Se sorprendió al verlo ahí nuevamente aunque estaba distinto, por alguna razón le dio un poco de temor acercarse a él. Traía una camiseta y unos jeans, parecía que la esperaba ya que mantuvo siempre los ojos en ella hasta que se separaban solo por unos metros. Jule se llevó la mano a su arete derecho como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y agachó un poco su mirada, una presión horrible le hacía sentir diminuta._

_-¿Por qué…no viniste esta semana…?-preguntó un poco tímida_

_-tuve cosas que hacer_

_-ah…no lo sabía…-suspiró sentándose en el pasto_

_-¿Por qué estás triste?_

_-…no lo estoy…-sonrió al ver que se preocupaba por ella_

_-no te creo_

_-le rompieron el corazón a mi hermano…y no lo merecía, no dejo de sentirme triste. Me gustaría ayudarlo pero…no puedo hacer nada…y estoy un poco desanimada, se vienen los exámenes finales y no quiero estudiar, estoy estresada…pero si no lo hago, mi hermano se molestará y no quiero que esté más triste…se la pasa todo el tiempo melancólico mirando el cielo, a veces pienso que algo más lo afecta, no lo sé…es como si no lo conociera…_

_Hisoka no la oía, conocía bien sus parlamentos de eternos minutos pero le agradaba tenerla cerca y aunque llevaban meses frecuentándose, por algún motivo el impulso salvaje de raptarla, acosarla y matarla se habían apaciguado, era como si se hubiese acostumbrado a solo contemplarla e incluso había dejado viva a una chica solo porque se parecía a Jule. También empezaba a desagradarle la sensación de vértigo que tenía cuando la rubia se abatanaba sobre él, no sabía si apartarla o dejarse mimar como un gato doméstico. La chica era un conjunto de nuevas emociones que lograban perturbarlo algunas ocasiones._

_-¿me estás oyendo…?-llegó de pronto la voz de Jule a sus oídos_

_-…no-respondió sin dejar de fijarse en los ventanales de los edificios_

_-oh…pues…avísame para no hablar –dijo con una muestra de molestia en su voz mientras se ponía de pie-…me alegra verte bien, tengo cosas que hacer…-bostezó estirando su espalda hacia atrás_

_-creí que te quedarías un poco más_

_-ni siquiera me estás escuchando…-alegó dolida-…y creo que nunca lo haces…-agregó cogiendo su bolso del suelo-mi hermano me necesita, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo_

"_perdiendo el tiempo"_

_Hisoka hizo una mueca de desagrado y caminó en dirección contraria, quiso gritarle a la cara que era él quien sentía perder el tiempo dándose algunas horas diarias solo para verla sabiendo que no haría más que oírla hablar cuando quería muchas cosas más._

_Jule lo miró un poco sorprendida pero aquel día no se había sentido cómoda en ningún instante estando junto a él, decidió ir rápido a casa, sentía como si un lobo salvaje la persiguiera con la mirada…y no se equivocaba, los ojos dorados de Hisoka no la perdieron de vista, tal como lo hacía una fiera con su presa._

_Mientras corría por las calles, víctima de la sugestión, Jule se daba cuenta que había algo extraño en lo que sentía ¿ese temor y angustia que la llenaban era lo que le hacía sentir Hisoka? ¿Era un capricho de su alma acercarse al peligro vivo? Sin embargo, sabía que había jugado con fuego y pronto se quemaría._

_Llegó a casa aun agitada, Kurapika estaba sentado en la escalera cuando ella entró jadeante y angustiada; quizás la estaba esperando. El chico se levantó preocupado y clavó sus ojos en ella intentando encontrar la respuesta a su frágil estado. _

_-Jule… ¿estás bien?_

_La rubia lo miró a los ojos notando su expresión triste y su piel pálida, el golpe en su mejilla había pasado a un color oscuro y tenía crema cicatrizante en su labio herido, mas, ya no se veía tan cansado y las ojeras casi habían desaparecido. Jule le sonrió, no quería preocuparlo más, era suficiente para él y debía ayudarlo._

_-es que…me perseguían unos perros-mintió riendo_

_Kurapika se obligó a creerle a pesar que no veía ni oía ningún animal fuera de casa._

_-Sofi se llevó las telas…-dijo ella cambiando el tema mientras subían a las habitaciones en el segundo piso_

_-Dam está durmiendo-le dijo él pasando silenciosamente frente a su propio cuarto_

_-¿no fue a trabajar?_

_-no, prefiero que descanse…-sonrió entrando a la alcoba de su hermana_

_-pobrecilla…-susurró cerrando la puerta antes de echarse sobre su cama como si fuera un saco de papas-Kura, necesito tu ayuda_

_El chico rió, odiaba que acortaran su nombre._

_-¿en qué…?-le preguntó sentándose en la silla de escritorio de Jule_

_Ella se acomodó sobre la cama mirando el techo lleno de estrellas luminosas._

_-hm…tengo la obra casi lista, las chicas me han ayudado bastante…-dijo Jule-…están todos los papeles tomados y hoy, hablando con Sofi me di cuenta que tú no estás dentro de la obra, tienes que hacer algo_

_-estoy esperando que tú me digas lo que tengo que hacer, pero por favor no me hagas hacer el ridículo_

_-…no exageres…-rió-¿sabes en qué me puedes ayudar?_

_-…no lo sé, dime_

_-necesito…-razonó un momento-…ya lo tengo, te encargarás de dirigir al grupo de músicos…-le sonrió sentándose al borde de la cama-eres el único que me ha oído componer las melodías y las conoces casi de memoria…-agregó antes que Kurapika se negara-pero…también necesito que toques con ellos, entonces…_

_-espera, espera… ¿quieres que toque y además los dirija?_

_-exacto. Además…-sonrió-Kura, eres el presidente del Consejo de Alumnos, tienes toda la autoridad necesaria. Vamos dime que sí…o te pondré de protagonista en la obra para cantar conmigo_

_-no sé cuál de los dos es peor_

_-a propósito de cantar conmigo…-se levantó emocionada rebuscando en sus cuadernos una hoja en especial-es nuestro último año, quedan solo meses de salir al fin de ese martirio de instituto…tenemos que participar este vez-le dijo pasándole una hoja de inscripción para un concurso de talentos_

_-estás loca, no lo haré_

_-qué…pero…Kurapika, por favor_

_-puedes participar como solista_

_-no quiero, yo quiero ganar a dúo contigo_

_-Jule…además no tengo tiempo_

_-claro que lo tienes. Ya tienes el dinero suficiente, podrías renunciar a tu trabajo_

_-no puedo renunciar, con suerte tengo el dinero para los pasajes, me falta para la comida, el hospedaje…todo lo demás_

_La rubia se sentó de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido al borde del llanto. _

_-…en un par de meses te irás para siempre de esta casa…-le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, sabía que tocaba su fibra más fina-…y pareciera que no te importa que son las últimas cosas que haremos juntos. Yo sé que no quieres regresar porque ser cazador es más importante para ti…pero no olvides que hay una familia a la que le dolerá tu partida…-sollozó empezando a notar que lo manipulaba aunque en el fondo era lo que sentía_

_Kurapika suspiró con enorme tristeza, Jule tenía razón pero lamentablemente había cosas que superaban su afecto hacia Jet y Dam, como la ira y el rencor que recorría sus venas._

_-…está bien…-dijo volviendo a leer la hoja de inscripción-lo haré solo porque tú me lo pides…_

_-¡ay, eres el mejor…!-saltó sonriendo y echándose sobre él en la silla-…te quiero…-le sonrió besando su mejilla-…aunque a veces no te entiendo…_

_-¿no estabas llorando?_

_-…no olvides que sé actuar muy bien…-le susurró haciéndolo reír_

_-manipuladora_

_Jule sonrió y fue a buscar una carpeta dorada que tenía sobre su escritorio._

_-ten, ahí están las partituras…léelas para que puedas ensayarla _

_-…veamos…-dijo echando un vistazo rápido a las hojas que ella le había entregado-tiene mucha flauta… ¿todo eso tengo que tocarlo?_

_-claro…-sonrió_

_-lo tenías planeado desde un principio ¿verdad…?_

_Ella asintió entre risitas y bajó al primer piso en busca de galletas y jugo; sería una larga y entretenida tarde aprendiendo entre los dos la obra completa que se estrenaría el penúltimo día de clases._

_Eran los meses finales, donde cada error o acierto que cometieran los seguiría el resto de sus vidas._

_Aquella semana Kurapika decidió hacer caso a Jule y renunció a su trabajo por simple comodidad, Jet le había entregado una cuenta bancaria con los ahorros que habían dejado para sus estudios universitarios pero como el chico se veía obstinado en su idea de viajar, le entregaría el dinero que para cumpliera su meta. Dam no lo sabía, pero Jet era el único que conocía la verdadera historia de Kurapika, ni siquiera Jule se imaginaba el verdadero motivo de su sueño de ser cazador, el cual no era otro más que la venganza. Sin embargo, el chico tampoco podía siquiera sospechar lo que su hermana estaba pasando. Jule se creía profundamente enamorada de Hisoka y comenzaba a ceder en su juego; por alguna razón el miedo que la acosaba cuando lo tenía cerca la hacía obsesionarse más y más con él, lo quería a su lado y pasaba mucho más tiempo observándolo: cada gesto, cada sonrisa extraña, cada mirada indiferente parecía perfecta ante sus ojos. Se sentía al borde de un precipicio y no soportaba los deseos de echarse al vacío; tenía 16 años y sentía que era capaz de echarlo todo a la basura por él._

_Fue una tarde de invierno cuando su inocencia culminó. _

_Estaba un poco desanimada ya que no le había ido tan bien en el examen de Historia, había estudiado bastante con Kurapika y aunque había pasado el ramo no se sentía contenta con sus resultados. _

_Hisoka la había encontrado a medio camino, estaba más expresivo que todos los días e incluso rió con ella sobre la caída que había sufrido en el instituto corriendo detrás de un profesor. A Jule se le hacía extraño que una simple risa del pelirrojo la sorprendiera tanto luego de meses de conocerlo, mas, fue suficiente para hacerla sonrojar y reír cambiando el color de su día._

_Hacía bastante frío y la chica cojeaba debido a la caída, el invierno parecía hacerle doler aun más los huesos, como una ancianita, lo que le hacía mucha gracia. _

_Se producían unos cortos silencios que la ponían nerviosa, casi histérica pero se sentía feliz y sentía que caminaba más lento solo para alargar su caminata juntos._

_Las calles estaban vacías y mojadas, el viento frío lastimaba las mejillas encendidas de Jule y las nubes comenzaban a juntarse en nubarrones que pronto echarían a llover._

_Hisoka la llevaba, no sabía a dónde, pero no preguntaría. El temor a caer al vacío se hacía cada vez más placentero y sabía bien en qué acabaría aquel encuentro aunque su mente se negara a aceptarlo._

_-…Hisoka… ¿tú me quieres?-preguntó de pronto como una niña atrapándolo en un silencio profundo_

_-…podríamos decir que sí-respondió quedo, como siempre._

_Jule sonrió y cogió su mano caminando felizmente a su lado._

_-yo te quiero a ti…-susurró un poco acalorada siguiéndolo por las calles hasta llegar a un edificio apartado en el centro de la ciudad. Nunca creyó que Hisoka viviera en un lujoso departamento, se daba cuenta que conocía muy pocas cosas sobre él…quizás, estaba cometiendo un error al aceptar aquel beso de su boca sádica o un pecado, no lo sabía…_

_Pero al cerrar la puerta sabía que no tenía regreso e incluso creía que no quería arrepentirse de lo que haría. _

_Miles de pensamientos vinieron a su memoria sintiendo que había llegado al borde de su existencia._

_Su mente y su alma luchaban para no ceder, para no acabar entregándose por completo sin siquiera conocerlo completamente. _

_Mientras sentía que se perdía en medio de la calurosa escena en la que estaba, se preguntaba muchas cosas a las que no podía hallar respuesta claramente._

_¿Por qué no podía negarse a sus besos? ¿Por qué el mundo parecía detenerse? ¿Era posible que solo hubiesen pasado 20 minutos desde su llegada? Parecía eterno. _

_De pronto, cuando su uniforme escolar quedó arrugado en el suelo…su mente dio un salto. Era el momento de elegir seguir siendo una niña melosa o simplemente arriesgarse a enfrentar la vida como una mujer distinta._

_Los ojos de Hisoka no le ayudaban, solo veía un extraña emoción en él, era un lobo que al fin había capturado su presa luego de cazarla durante meses ¿Por qué tenías deseos de llorar y no podía detenerse? Posiblemente sabía que cometía un error, pero ya nada se podía hacer si ella misma había decidido lanzarse al vacío._

_Esa noche, Kurapika no durmió. Luego de estar horas y horas sentado en la escalera esperando a que Jule apareciera, decidió salir a buscarla. Cerca de las 5 de la madrugada se encontraba en el centro silencioso de la ciudad observando a cada chica rubia o tipo sospechoso que le indicara dónde estaba su hermana. No había dicho a Dam o Jet que saldría, solo necesitaba encontrarla, Ella no era de las jovencitas que huían de casa, además, habían quedado de juntarse en la cafetería alas 6 de la tarde, pero Jule no había llegado; se sentía un poco culpable, si no hubiese ido con Orón a visitar a Lenz que estaba enfermo, no la habría perdido de vista, pero su amigo también requería de él y no podía abandonarlo en su peor momento._

_-¡Jule…!-gritó sintiendo el corazón oprimido_

_Suspiró desesperado y corrió a un teléfono público, quizás Sofi sabría de ella._

_-… ¿Quién demonios habla, eh? Son las 4 de la madrugada, más respeto…-dijo ella al otro lado de la línea con voz somnolienta_

_-soy Kurapika, Sofi no cuelgues_

_-… ¿eh…? ¿Kura…? Maldición, amigo… ¿qué quieres…?-preguntó sonrojada y de mal humor_

_-¿Jule está contigo?_

_-¿Jule…? Para nada, se fue con su novio después de tomar un helado juntas_

_-… ¿con su novio…?_

_-¿no lo sabes…?-preguntó temerosa-…ay, lo siento mucho…en realidad no sé si son novios, nunca había visto a ese tipo, pero Jule corrió como loca hacia él y se fueron juntos. Ni idea dónde está… ¿Por qué? ¿Está perdida?_

_-¿hacia dónde se fueron?_

_-…hm…hacia la calle R, luego del Parque Forest_

_-…está bien, gracias Sofi_

_-¿está perdida?_

_-al menos yo no sé dónde está y no llegó a casa hoy_

_-supongo que debe estar con él…yo no me preocuparía demasiado, pero llámame en cuanto la veas_

_-…bien…adiós_

_El rubio no tardó en echar a correr hacia la calle R mientras se acomodaba el suéter, no había tenido ni siquiera la viveza de abrigarse. No sabía por qué corría, pero tenía todos sus sentidos en alerta y observaba a cada persona que pasaba a su lado. De pronto, dio de frente con un par de jóvenes altos, robustos y de caras conocidas. _

_Kurapika cayó sentado al suelo, seguía siendo menudo, bajo y delgado para su edad comparado con sus compañeros de clase, la mayoría de fuertes brazos, anchas espaldas y piernas atléticas, aunque claro, su cabeza seguía siendo diminuta al igual que su cerebro._

_-ten más cuidado…-dijo la voz de Lit. Desde siempre, su eterno rival._

_-…lo siento, no estaba atento…-se disculpó Kurapika poniéndose de pie_

_-¿Kurapika…?-era la voz de Tuis. Esos dos, por siempre juntos._

_-hola Tuis…-dijo sin ánimos intentando seguir su camino, pero ninguno le dio permiso y obstruyeron su camino. Solo con olerlos podía saber que estaban ebrios-háganse a un lado par de inútiles, no tengo tiempo para ustedes_

_-¿a quién llamas inútil?-amenazó Lit cogiéndolo del cuello del suéter _

_-pues a ti, no veo a nadie más_

_A Tuis siempre le había sorprendido la entereza de Kurapika, no importaba cuánto lo amenazara Lit, nunca agachaba su mirada._

_Lit lo empujó hacia atrás dejándolo nuevamente sentado en el suelo, el rubio se sobó el trasero, le había dolido esa caída. Debía zafarse rápidamente de ese par de tontos pero no sabía cómo, hasta que se dio cuenta que podía aprovecharse de su estado de ebriedad._

_Cogió a Lit de una pierna y le hizo perder el equilibrio echándolo hacia atrás mientras se levantaba ágilmente y saltaba por sobre Tuis para golpearle suavemente en la nuca y echar a correr por la calle con una sensación de triunfo. Ese par de bufones siempre le sacaban una buena sonrisa._

_-¡me las pagarás, Kurapika…!-gritó Lit desde lo lejos intentando levantarse, pero el rubio no solo lo había hecho caer, sino que también le había anudado las zapatillas por lo que no podría levantarse hasta que Tuis despertara._

_Kurapika siguió su camino caminando por las mismas calles. No sabía hacia dónde ir, ni mucho menos a dónde mirar._

_Se sentó en una pileta en medio de la plaza del centro de la ciudad. Se sintió solo y sin esperanza, hacía años que no se sentía así. Necesitaba a Jule, verla, saber que estaba bien o no podría siquiera dormir un poco. _

_Poco a poco la ciudad volvía en movimiento mientras él parecía detenido en el tiempo. Tuvo suficiente para pensar y darse cuenta de las cosas que dejaría atrás, tenía amigos y una vida normal, estudiaba y vivía como un chico de 16 años, pero era solo una máscara de su identidad, ni siquiera utilizaba su verdadero apellido y nada de lo que hacía lo llenaba por completo. Había descubierto facetas nuevas de su existencia que no creía tener, había reído como un adolescente cualquiera y también había llorado como un niño. Tenía mucho qué olvidar desde ahora en adelante. Todo debía quedar como un maravilloso sueño dentro de su pesadilla. Jamás hablaría con nadie de Jule, jamás contaría a nadie de los 5 mejores años de su vida, sería su mayor secreto; ya que desde el día en que tomara el tren hacia el puerto, su vida volvería a ser una guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad. Desde ya su corazón le gritaba hacer justicia mientras su mente le decía que la justicia nunca le ganaría al mal, el mal lo corrompería antes de alcanzar justicia y lamentablemente el rencor que sentía le hacía olvidar la moralidad de su justicia; acabaría con cada uno de los miembros del Ryodan, no importaba si debía vender su alma al mismo demonio; lo lograría y Jule nunca debía volver a verlo, ella debía quedarse con la imagen que había conocido de él, con aquella máscara feliz que parecía mucho más real que su propia vida._

_-¡Kurapika…!-escuchó de pronto volteando su corazón y despertando sus ojos que parecían haberse dormido mientras pensaba-¡Kurapika…!_

_La chica que corría hacia él era Sofi, venía abrigada y despeinada. Quizás no había podido dormir y había decidido salir a buscar a su amiga junto a él. Era extraño, pero aquella chica desordenada de cabello castaño a veces le hacía sonreír sin motivo alguno, se sintió un poco triste de haber rechazado salir con ella algunas veces._

_-¿no la has visto…?-preguntó jadeante sentándose a su lado_

_-…no…-respondió con tristeza-¿no te ha llamado?_

_-para nada, Kura…-dijo con preocupación_

_-yo no tenía idea que se estaba viendo con un chico_

_-¿chico…? Es un hombre, yo creo que debe tener unos 25 años…creí que lo sabías, lo siento_

_-¿Cuándo te contó?_

_-Jule no me contó, la vi un par de veces y ayer le pregunté…-tosió un poco resfriada-dijo que llevaba meses juntándose de él mientras tú trabajabas, se sentía mal por ocultarte cosas…pero me dijo que si te decía, dejarías el trabajo y no podrías viajar como quieres hacerlo_

_-…ya veo…-susurró con los ojos húmedos-…maldición, debí haberla cuidado un poco más…no debía dejarla sola_

_-no te sientas culpable, Jule sabe lo que hace…-le dijo con un dejo de molestia_

_-¿crees que esté bien?_

_-lo estará, es una chica inteligente…y yo sé que tú le enseñaste a defenderse-le sonrió_

_-…sí…espero que no esté herida_

_-no lo creo, es valiente…-rió-como tú_

_-…lo sé…_

_Sofi movió las piernas como una niña. Se había sentido muy feliz al encontrarlo pero volvía a sentirse diminuta en su presencia, había algo en él que siempre le había gustado y aunque lo había invitado un par de veces a salir, él siempre se había negado. Era de conocimiento público que Kurapika se moría por Brita al igual que el rechazo de la peliazul, en el instituto todo se sabía tarde o temprano y Sofi creía que sus sentimientos hacia él ya eran conocidos._

_-¿no quieres un café? –preguntó el rubio provocándole un respingo_

_-…ah…si no es molestia…_

_-claro que no, hace mucho frío-sonrió yendo a la máquina de café que había cerca. Al poco rato le hizo señas para que fuera a su lado, Sofi no tardó en correr hacia él._

_-¿a dónde irás de viaje?-preguntó cogiendo el vaso con café_

_-por el momento sé que tengo que llegar al puerto Brie, después sabré a dónde tengo que ir_

_-¿…cómo…? No entiendo…_

_El chico rió y negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto._

_-oh…-suspiró Sofi soplando el café caliente sin dejar de mirar ese par de ojos azules que no la miraban-¿Cuándo volverás?_

_-no sé cuánto tiempo dure mi viaje, Sofi_

_-…eso es triste, te echaré de menos…yo y el grupo, claro-agregó delatada_

_-yo también te extrañaré, siempre me haces reír-sonrió mirándola a los ojos_

_Sofi sonrió y lo miró un instante antes de volver sus ojos a sus zapatos. _

_-¿Por qué quieres a Brita?-preguntó dejándose llevar por la ira que le producían sus celos_

_-…no responderé esa pregunta, Sofi_

_-…lo siento…solo quería saber…_

_Kurapika resopló mirando el cielo, pronto amanecería._

_-¿crees que Jule haya vuelto a casa?-preguntó él_

_-puede ser, deberías regresar y dormir un poco_

_-…no podré dormir hasta que la vea ¿tú irás al instituto?_

_-sí…-dijo mirándose a sí misma y haciendo notar que llevaba el uniforme puesto_

_-¿podrías avisar al profesor lo que sucede?_

_-claro…-sonrió un poco triste. Él ya se iba._

_-si quieres te voy a dejar, es temprano para que andes sola_

_-no, no te preocupes…estaré bien…-le sonrió un poco sonrojada bebiendo un sorbo de café_

_El rubio miró el café que tenía y volvió sus ojos hacia la castaña al oírla estornudar, corría un viento muy fuerte y frío._

_-…gracias por el café…ya me voy…-dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa antes de empezar a caminar por donde mismo había venido_

_Kurapika no supo ni sabría por qué, pero no alcanzó a dar un paso y ya iba tras la chica para cogerla de la mano y llevarla por un camino más seguro. Se sintió sonrojar ante la mirada de Sofi, mas, no se intimidó._

_-eres un buen chico…ya entiendo por qué Jule te protege tanto…-rió ella sintiendo su mano fría tomando la suya_

_-…Jule exagera…_

_-no es cierto_

_Aquella mañana, a un par de calles donde Kurapika y Sofi se habían encontrado. Jule volvía en sí luego de la explosión hormonal que había vivido. Estaba sola, en la cama de Hisoka, desnuda y con frío. Se sentía extraña, como si le hubiesen robado el sol de sus días o la luz de su inocencia. Había oído muchas veces a sus amigas hablar sobre el tema y lo felices que se sentían luego de experimentar sexualmente con sus novios, sin embargo, lo que vivía la rubia estaba lejos de compararse con la felicidad. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué había desaparecido en un momento así? ¿No estaría a su lado besándola mientras despertaba o sonriéndole…o al menos abrazándola y dejándola dormir en su pecho? ¿Por qué la magia y éxtasis que había alcanzado a gozar se había derrumbado haciéndola sentir eternamente deprimida, engañada, tonta y estúpida?_

**_Aunque no lo crean, Sofi sabeee xD _**

**_Les dejare pendiente el reencuentro jejeje y pobre Jule_**

**_Besos desde Chile. Cata reportate por favor jajaja _**

**_Sofi, gracias por leer n.n_**

**_Les quiero :)_**


End file.
